The girl with the mocking jay tattoo
by Alice Hartney
Summary: It is the 80th annual Hunger games. a series of events has left Robyn and her brother Archer as orphans, they survive the initial reapings but an unexpected escape means district twelve is to be punished by having to submit twelve new tributes to the games. what Horrors will Robyn and her new friends face in the arena. one thing is for the odds are in no ones favour this year.
1. Chapter 1

**Part I **

**The girl with the mocking jay tattoo. **

**Chapter 1**

"Run Robyn run!" My father's voice was filled with fear and urgency, I didn't dare dis obey. The one thing my father made me promise before he started allowing me in to woods with him was that I followed every command he gave without question. Whether it was to hide, run, shoot or simply be quiet. Whatever he said I did, so instinctively when he said run I ran as fast as I could to where ever I could, especially when his voice sounded so urgent.

My father rarely sounded so frightened, he was a brave man, and my hero. My one and only. My mother had passed away during child birth and ever since my father has single headedly raised myself and my elder brother archer, and looking at archer and I he hasn't done a bad job. We were tall, strong, fit, healthy and even educated. Not bad for a single parent who started life living in the seam of district twelve.

All this blazed through my mind as I charged through the woods, my father hot on my tail and catching, he came up alongside me grabbing my hand and pulling me along with him. My legs could barely keep up. I glanced over to him; his cheek was cut and was beginning to leak blood. Owell nothing Mrs Everdeen can't fix, I think to myself.

Nevertheless my father keeps up the ruthless pace, now practically dragging me alongside him. What are we running from? Why does my father seem so scared? I dare to turn my head and I see them. Peacekeepers. We had been caught.

Hunting had always been illegal but the old peacekeepers never seemed to do anything to enforce the rule, some of them even helped distribute our kill to the people who needed it most. That's right we don't hunt because we have to, we are a well of merchant family, we hunt because my dad knows how hard it is to grow up in the seam and will do anything he can to make sure people don't go hungry there. By day run our small confectionery shop and by night we are hunters. Oh did I forget to mention all this was happening in pitch black?

By now my heart was racing and I understood the fear my father felt, these were not the old peacekeepers, these were threads cronies. Ever since that stupid Katniss girl decided to defy the capitol things have been getting harsher around the district, and now we are being pursued through the woods facing death. Thanks a bunch girl on fire. "Get up a tree" my dad speaks quietly as not to be heard but his voice is still ridden with fear. I make for the nearest tree but it's slippy and I'm shaking everywhere. The peace keepers are gaining. I try again but I only fall its helpless I hear people drawing closer and prepare myself for the inevitable, my heart beat is still rising my palms fill with sweat and my breathing is out of control. The footsteps are upon me now. I am going to die.

But instead of feeling the piercing pain of a bullet through my head a feel a hand on my back. It's my father; he lifts me pushing me up the tree until I reach a branch "don't look back!" I scamper up the tree clinging on to it for dear life; once again my father has saved my life.

"Dad?" for the first time I disobey one of his orders and look down to the bottom of the tree. I see my father being held to the ground by at least 7 peacekeepers. I try to shout out to him but I find no words my mouth is dry, my head is spinning, and all I can managed is a hallow whisper "I love you daddy."


	2. Chapter 2

Those were the last words I spoke to my father. I watched helplessly as the peacekeepers dragged him away, I caught his eye from the top of my tree, tears streaming down my face. He mouths something to me but I can't make it out. For the first time ever I was separated from him. What would they do to him, would they whip him? Lock him away? Kill him? Whatever they did it was my fault. I'm good at climbing trees why could I not climb this one! Why, why, why! The one tree that ever mattered I couldn't climb, if my he didn't have to come back to help stupid me he would have got away, I wouldn't be an orphan, I wouldn't have to burden Archer with looking after me and I wouldn't have to disappoint the people in the seam that rely on our game. My father was the hunter of the two of us. I just served as a look at hoping around in the trees listening for any sign of danger and I'm obviously not very good at that either. If I was I could have warned my dad to get up a tree before we were even spotted by the peace keepers. All of this is my fault and I can't shake the feeling.

After I have cleared my head I jump down from my tree. The woods are eerily quiet, I have never been in here alone and I can feel the adrenaline being pumped round my body. I have to get home to archer tell him what has happened and find my father. I take one last glance up my tree thanking it for saving me and run as fast as my legs would carry me, ducking under branches and leaping over tree roots, it takes me an hour to reach my gap in the fence where somehow the electricity never flows. Since Thread took over the fence has been live twenty four seven and getting into the woods had been a problem, until we found this small stretch on the outskirts of the seam. It's almost like it's been blocked, but I still listen for the tell-tale humming noise that signals it's on.

Once under the fence I make my way through the black alleys to town centre where I glance up the high street to the victor's village. There lived champions of the Hunger games. District twelve only had three, Haymitch Abernathy, Peeta Mellark and the girl on fire. Katniss Everdeen. The Everdeens were a nice enough family. My father grew up with theirs and their mother, being a healer, had tended to various wounds of mine and archers. She even delivered us both but could not save my mother; even so I used to give her my game. Not that she needs it anymore. The youngest sibling Prim Rose was a year older than me and was kind and gentle, the very opposite to her elder sister Katniss. The most famous victor in the district, she famously volunteered for her sister prim in the 74th Hunger games and managed to win along with her district partner Peeta Mellark, a friend of Archers, causing an uprising in the process.

In my eyes it was her fault things were the way there were, what little liking I had towards her cold detached personality was all lost when she held up those berries in the arena just last year. But that was last year and right now I needed to get back to Archer.

I turned down one of the side streets of the square where the reapings are held and into my home, where I found archer passing in the living room, he glanced over to me with his shimmering grey eyes and scooped me up in his arms, "where have you been Princess" his voice sounded just like dads had, except full of relief. I explained to him how we were chased through the woods and how dad saved me and was taken by the peacekeepers. He looked deep into me as he processed all the information I had just flung at him. After what seemed an age he hugged me again, stroking my long blonde hair. I could tell he was just as upset and frightened as I am, but when we pulled apart he gave me a smile and took me up to bed.

As he slipped me under the covers I caught sight of the black mark on his wrist, it was a mark everyone who took part in the rebellion wore. As my brother left the room I looked down at my own mark on my right hip. A tattoo of Katniss's mocking jay pin, I was one of the only girls in my class with one, as I didn't mix much with people at school I was known to them not as Robyn Hartley but as the girl with the mocking jay tattoo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part II the reapings.**

**Chapter 3**

The sun beamed through my bedroom window and into my sharp green eyes. I had dreamt not of reapings or being murdered on live television but of the night my father was taken from me, as much as Archer and I tried we never heard from him again. We didn't know where he was or if he was anywhere at all. At first not having him around was like living in hell, For the first time Archer had to hunt for us, not for the people of the seam, while I tried my best to run our small sweet shop, making the occasional trip to the woods so my brother could teach me a few basics. He was all I had now; touch wood he will be around as long as I am but there is no guarantee. If something did happen to him I would need to know how to survive for myself, so once a week or so I ventured into the woods with him where he taught me the basics of what was edible and what wasn't, how to take down small game and how to start fires. The last few years were hard ones but we had got through and things were becoming easier and the peacekeepers had slowly loosened their hold on the district.

"Robyn?" Archer voice disrupted my thoughts but I was glad to see him. He was carrying a tray holding what smelt like our breakfast. Bacon, sausages, egg, beans and toast, we sat on my bed and ate in silence. We could pretend all we wanted but there was no denying today was reaping day. The day everyone fears. We finish our breakfasts without exchanging a word. I take a look out of my bedroom window and see the already prepared square. A stage and screen has been set up in front of the justice building, two glass bowls sit on a wooden table one of them contains my name, the other Archers.

I take a shower and get changed into a simple blue and white checked dress with a blue bow tied round my waist. I look at myself in the mirror and remember my first reaping day. It was only weeks after my dad was taken from me and I was terrified. I threw up such a tantrum; the only way they could keep me in the holding pen was by letting Archer stand by my side. Of course I wasn't reaped but it was not a day to remember. But that was then and this is now. I was twelve and weak, I am now fifteen and stronger, not only physically but mentally there will be no tantrums today. Something's never change though and the mocking jay tattoo on my hip is still as clear as ever marking me as a traitor.

I made my way down stairs; Archer was waiting for me in a smart shirt and trousers. He put his arm round me and we walked to the square. I saw familiar faces each looked as on edge as the next. The nerves began to creep in I looked to my brother for comfort. He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked right into me. As close as we were you wouldn't think we were siblings, he had the looks of someone from the seam, olive skin thick dark hair that swept across his face and the signature grey eyes. I had olive skin but that is where the similarities stopped, I had long blonde hair that I wore in a simple side parting and green eyes. I had always looked slightly out of place but it's not like it mattered. I pecked my brother on the cheek and slowly ambled over to the area for fifteen year olds. I scanned the area taking in all the panicked faces, I spot Archer in his area chatting to his mates, he had always been so calm and collected.

"Good day and welcome to the 80th annual Hunger Games and May the odds be ever in your favour" our district escort Effie trinket gave her usual speech about the dark days and our 'glorious' Capitol. I wonder how she manages to make such a sad sorry world sound so wonderful, what with her ridiculous hair and clothes. It's hard to imagine this is considered normal by capitol standards.

"Let's begin shall we?" her stupid capitol accent brings a few sniggers from the crowd, "ladies first" my heart quickens and I can feel I lump in my throat. Effie waves her hand around the bowl and plunges her fingers into the pieces of paper, after what seems an age she withdraws her hand holding a small piece of parchment.

"Prim Rose Everdeen."

Her voice rings around the square as I hear gasps from the crowd. I catch a glimpse of Prim. Although a year older than me she was a good few inches smaller and even though her family could afford all the food in the district she still looked slight and almost brittle.

"NO PRIM!"

The unmistakable voice of Katniss Everdeen bellowed through the square. There was no volunteering this time. As bad as I felt there was a little niggle in the back of my head that was glad Prims name was drawn from that bowl. I couldn't help feeling Katniss had brought it upon herself , after all this trouble she has caused the capitol these last few years what better way to punish her than by making her mentor her own sister.

"Now for the gents" Effie's voice sounded shaky, her and Katniss must be close after being through two games together, as hilarious as she looked I still felt slight sympathy for her.

"Oliver Scotts"

A young boy no more than fourteen staggered up to the stage. My mind flooded with relief. I have survived my fourth reaping, only three to go. I feel a smile coming across my face and quickly realise how disrespectful this must seem.

Prim and Oliver shake hands and are shuffled into the justice building, quickly followed by sobbing visitors. The crowd began to disperse, yet another reaping over. I forced my way through the crowd and flung myself onto Archer, he seemed just as relieved as I was. Being eighteen Archer was now safe for good.

Or so we thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I woke to the smell of freshly cooked game; Archer must have been out hunting early this morning. I closed my eyes for a few more moments, thinking of yesterday's reapings. I can't begin to imagine how they must be feeling, to know that they are going to die. As lovely as the pair seem they aren't fighters, and will certainly be no match for the careers from districts one, two and four.

I finally decide to get up and I bounce down the stairs. I make my way to the kitchen where I find a plate of steaming meat. Smells like rabbit. When I was younger I used to love smelling and guessing what meat my dad had brought home from the butchers. I got pretty good and now I can tell what ever meat is being cooked from a mile away just by its smell.

Next to my breakfast I found a small note from Archer. _Hey princess as you can tell here is your breakfast, if it's cold by the time you are awake just bang it in the oven. I have gone to tend to the shop so will be gone till around seven. If you need me just come find me._

_Love Archer x_

_p.s please stay OUT of the woods._

The way Archer finishes all his notes, little does he know I spend all of my free time just sitting in those woods hoping around in the trees like I used to with my dad.

Once I had finished my breakfast I changed into some tight but flexible black trousers, I think they call them leggings in the capitol. A light loose fitting shirt and a comfy pair of canvas trainers that I had modified to allow me to grip more easily.

After checking the coast was clear I left our quiet street and made for the back streets moving quickly and quietly, I'm sure the whole district is bugged with cameras and all sorts since the uprisings. Once again thanks to Mrs Everdeen. I walked casually past the square; the stage and roping were all still in place and the whole area was swarming with peacekeepers. Good, now even less to get past to get into my woods. Once again I felt a smile creeping across my face and again quickly wiped it off seeing as I must look pretty weird.

After about half an hour I had reached my dead spot in the fence, I slipped under unnoticed and ran for the woods. Once I was sure I was well out of site I slowed to a jog, retracing the steps I took that night four years ago, until I reached my tree. The one that saved my life but couldn't save my dad's. Unlike that night I flew up the tree and swung up onto a branch where I perched myself.

I sat there for hours watching the trees and the animals that lived around them, the birds were my favourite. I often dreamed of flying and often fell asleep in the trees, occasionally falling out bruising and breaking numerous bones which were often hard to explain to Archer. All though he always told me not to come in here I had a sneaking suspicion he knew I did.

I began to doze off, but was not awaken by the stabbing pain of hitting the floor, but by the piercing sound of an announcer. The voice was bone chilling and could only belong to one man. President Snow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

My hairs stood on end and all my senses came to life almost enhancing themselves. What was president snow doing here? Whatever his reason it can't be good news, he rarely ventured from outside the capitol let alone to the poorest most derelict district. His voice pierced the air again "may all citizens please attend a special ceremony at the district square this evening at six o'clock, punishment will be put into place for those found to have not attended, happy hunger games" his voice cut out. By the position of the sun I judged it was around four, I didn't have much time. I jumped from my tree and bolted for the dead fence. Once out of the woods I rolled under the fence and continued on home.

Archer was waiting and didn't look impressed. There was no need to ask, he knew where I had been but just nodded at me. He knew there was no time to waste. I showered and got changed into a similar dress I wore only the other day for my reaping, but this was a purple number. I dried and brushed my hair into its usual style. It had grown considerably over the last few years and was a good half way down my torso. I heard Archer calling my name and I knew it was time to go to the mysterious ceremony. I felt the butterflies in my stomach what on earth could be so important?

Just as we had done yesterday I walked to the square hand in hand with my brother. Like this morning the square was buzzing with peacekeepers and me and Archer were quickly separated and sectioned of into age and sex categories, I dint fell comfortable without him by my side and something didn't feel right about any of this.

Once the crowd had calmed, president snow took to the stage accompanied by a rather unsettled looking Effie trinket. A few gasps came from the crowd but were quickly silenced by the sounds of gun shots. The president began, his voice clear and cold, "after the dark days the capitol saw it fit to leave the remaining districts with a reminder of who was in charge, a reminder that wouldn't be forgotten, and so it was decreed, that each year the twelve districts of Panem would offer up one boy and girl between the ages of twelve and eighteen as tribute, to be trained in the art of survival and to be prepared to fight to the death. The hunger games was born.

However one of this year's tributes, a girl named Primrose, decided it would be a good idea to flee from our games" his voice made it sound as if the capitol had let her go but I knew how enraged they must be. How did she do it? It must have been on the train, but how? I could tell everyone else was thinking the same thing as confused mumbles began to leak from the crowd; once again they were silenced by gunshots. No one had ever escaped from the games before; it was completely unheard of until now. "As you can imagine this will not go unpunished" a smile crept across his face and I saw two glass balls being brought on to the stage, this was no ceremony but another reaping.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

People began to yelp and cry but peacekeepers swarmed upon them in an instant, no one was going anywhere. My heart was in my mouth I looked over to Archer his face full of disbelief and panic, I wanted to run to him and be safe in his arms, but I knew better and stayed put gulping down my feelings and trying to stay calm as my dad would have wanted me to. "We saw it only fair that is one of your tributes should be allowed to avoid the games, then every tribute should, but you see the people at the capitol are expecting a games and I'm not one to disappoint. So thought it was only fair that we redraw tributes, and as punishment for your previous tribute s actions we shall be drawing half this year's tributes from this district. Happy hunger games, and May the odds ever be in your favour" the president left the stage leaving Effie alone with the two glass balls. Half of all tributes! That means twelve of us, six boys and six girls. The odds were not in our favour.

Effie staggered forward looking just as nervous as the rest of us "right now district twelve lets draw our twelve tributes" she giggled to herself before realising she was the only one to find her remark so hilarious. She regained composure and took a more serious tone "right then ladies first, Phillipa Martin, Adira Gray, Raven Thompson, Electra Cannings, Kayla Moore and Robyn Hartley."

I felt I huge lump in my throat, was this really happening to me? I saw the other girls already making their way to the stage each one as shocked as I was. I looked around and saw Archer who stood there motionless he knew there was nothing he could do, boys can't volunteer for girls that's just the rules. If he made a grab for me he would be shot, so he just stood there powerless.

I walked up to the stage with my head held high shoulders back and a plain expression on my face, tears began to gather in my eyes and I was growing shaky. My legs were on autopilot because I managed to find my way to the stage and find my place among the other tributes; they were of all shapes, sizes and ages. I recognized them all but I wasn't thinking straight enough to know where from.

"Now for the gents." Effie's voice had gone back to being uncontrollably shaky,

"Austin Herriot, Tyger James, Rory Hawthorne, Phoenix Jackson, Leon Blake and Taylor Jones."

Thank God Archer was safe! He would be the one thing worth returning to this god forsaking district for. I had to make it back for him; I couldn't bear the thought of him being alone.

All the tributes were now on stage, of course I had never seen the crowd from this angle but I'm guessing they didn't normally look like this. Every single one gazed up at us, almost feeling our pain. One by one they pressed their middle three fingers to their lips and then raised them to the sky. It was a sign of respect and love often shown at funerals. The square fell completely silent. After the crowd had paid their respects we were all made to shake hands, each hand shake ached my heart, this time next week we would be trying to kill each other. Peacekeepers lead us into the Justice building where we were all put into separate rooms to await visitors.

I perched myself on the sofa in the corner of the room and huddled into a little ball. I let the tears pour from my eyes. I thought of Archer and how he would alone maybe for a few weeks but probably forever, having to watch his own sister being killed.

I awaited his visit with anticipation knowing his was the only one I would get. I slightly regret not being more sociable at school now. I did have a few people I could consider as friends but after the uprisings no one had much time for such relationships

"Robyn" I hear a voice from the other corner of the room, "Archer!" I run to him and leap into his arms. "What do I do Archer? I have to come back I can't leave you" my voice was shaky and I wasn't sure if Archer even understood a word I just said. "Robyn, stay calm look I believe you can do this, your no stranger to the woods, you can climb trees, you're pretty strong with good stamina and I bet you wouldn't be bad with a weapon if you could get your hands on one." His words were so reassuring. They still couldn't hold back the tears though. "What if there aren't woods though and being good with a weapon is no consolation if I can't tell poison from water or start a fire or I can't even get one."

"They will teach you all this at the capitol, don't worry princess you will do great I believe in you" I could sense he was welling up. Instead of replying I hugged him tightly, I never wanted to let go, but all too soon a peacekeeper was beckoning for Archer to leave "no please don't go Archer I want you to stay please no!" I was in tears again "princess listen to me I have to go, but I can believe you can do this, you're a little fighter you hear me" I could see tears growing in his eyes. I had never seen my brother cry before. "Come on Robyn do it for mum and dad, make them proud" he placed something in my hand and all too soon he was taken from me.

I look into my hands to see what he has given me; it was the most beautiful bracelet, gold plated metal shaped like a reef of leaves. I slid it on my wrist. A perfect fit. I felt almost happy.

Before I knew it all tributes were hurried into cars. I have never been in one before and riding along the bumpy road towards the station makes me feel slightly un easy. After what feels like an age we arrive at a worn down building, I am ushered out of our car along with the other tributes. The doors of the building slide open and revealed the train we would all be boarding. It was magnificent so clean and shiny. My time admiring it was short lived; as I stepped inside the train I entered an entirely new world. I could think of worse ways to spend the last few days of my life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part III The capitol**

**Chapter 7**

The train was like nothing I had ever seen before, velvet, gold and other materials I had never seen before covered the carriage, the most glorious food lined the tables. I could some of the other tributes eyeing up the food also, I couldn't imagine how hungry they must be, at least half looked as if they were from the seam but looks may be deceiving, Archer looked like a typical seam boy, but was from a relatively well of family. I was taught from a young age to never judge a book by its cover, a trait that may come in handy in the games.

I began to explore the train each carriage was as exquisite as the next. It wasn't long before I came across a door with my name on it, I gave it a light push and it swung open smoothly, to show what must be my bedroom. The bed was the biggest thing I had ever seen, and the rest of the room's words couldn't describe. As for the bathroom the shower alone had more buttons and knobs than I could count.

I decided to try it out and was immediately blasted by raspberry scented water and numerous types of soaps. I emerged squeaky clean; my skin and hair were irresistibly soft and I smelt like a whole field of raspberries. I returned to my bedroom and had a look through the vast wardrobe they had provided, I was only her for on this thing for one night why would I need all of this? It was baking hot so I put on a pair of short shorts and a light sleeveless shirt. I'm so glad they aren't making us where capitol clothes.

I hear a knock on my door "dinner is ready Miss Hartley" it was Effie. I walked gingerly down the corridor of the train to the dinning carriage. I was the last to arrive and I could feel all eyes were on me. After deciding I had been started at long enough I took a seat next to a sweet looking dark haired boy, he looked around my age. The whole room was silent. I sat there studying faces trying to work out as much as I could about them. The Girl opposite me was a few inches smaller and considerably lighter built. She had puffy dark red hair and deep brown eyes, I caught her glance at me she looked so innocent and sweet yet there was a level of wariness about her. She looked as if she was poised to attack any moment. I didn't know her name so I mentally referred to her as foxy.

The arrival of our dinner cut the tension, and everyone dug in to beef and cooked vegetables, although I rarely missed a meal this was heavenly. I began to here conversation pop up around the table, so I decided to start my own with the dark haired boy next to me.

"Hello" I didn't mean for my voice to sound so cold but he didn't seem to mind as he quite quickly replied.

"Hi I'm Austin" his voice sounded kind and pleasant. "I'm Alice" my coldness had vanished from my voice, "I've seen you around school your fifteen like me right?"

"Yes I am" his reply was brief and I guessed he didn't want to continue in any kind of conversation so I left it. He seemed friendly though, maybe a possible ally?

Midway through our second course of tomato soup Effie made herself present claiming she had an announcement. "After dinner your mentors have requested to meet you one by one in your rooms, so if you could stay there after dinner that would be most helpful." Effie quickly departed and left us to our meal which was soon all but finished. After deciding I didn't want to be in this awkward environment anymore I got up and left for my room as instructed, I could tell by the scarping of chairs the others were quick to follow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I spread myself out on my bed, feeling the soft sheets between my fingers. I sat up and gazed out of the window everything was flying by at such extraordinary speed, I tried to guess where we might be but it was too dark to see more than ten metres from the train. "Robyn, your mentors are here to see you" I stepped away from the window and watched as Haymitch, who seemed relatively sober, Peeta and Katniss entered my room. They made themselves at home on my sofa while I stood frozen to the spot. After a few very long seconds Peeta gestured for me to sit down, I quickly decided he was my favourite.

I sat down opposite the trio unsure of what to do "um hello I'm Robyn."

They giggled among themselves "what?" I didn't understand what was so funny, "It's okay sweetheart we know exactly who you are." Haymitch's voice sounded annoyingly patronising. "Knowing my name and knowing who I am are two very different things." My attempt to sound unimpressed wasn't successful. "Some of the other tributes mentioned you." Peeta's voice, unlike Haymitch's, was soft and kind not to dissimilar to Archer's. "What do you mean mentioned me?" I was intrigued now what had they been saying? was this normal? "We can worry about that later right now we need to talk about you, what are your strengths what are your weaknesses in what way can we help you?" For the first time Katniss Everdeen spoke. My hatred for her would have to wait I needed all the help I could get. "Well I am generally quite fit and agile; I'm quite good at climbing trees but I have never really tried any weapons other than this bow I found once. And when it comes to survival I haven't got a clue" I felt Katniss's eyes on me, I glanced over to her and for a moment my eyes met hers. They were a classic seam grey and they shimmered in the light of the lamps. "That doesn't sound too bad then, lots to work with" Peeta was first to break the silence. I smiled at him; it was nice to hear some reassuring words. "Thanks sweetie that will be it" Haymitch got up to leave but I wasn't having any of it, I shot out of my seat. "You can't leave, I have so much to ask aren't you going to give me any advice, I'm clueless I won't last two seconds in that arena" I guess I must of sounded pretty freaked out because all of a sudden they were holding me by the arm leading me to my bed. "Look sweetheart that will all come in time from what you have said and what we have heard you don't sound too hopeless you can learn in training for the mean time just go to bed okay?" I couldn't tell if he was mad or not but he quickly departed from the room, Peeta gave me a quick smile and followed. Katniss was not so quick though. Once the she was sure we were out of earshot she turned her attention to me.

"Where did you learn to climb trees in district twelve and where did you get your hands on a bow" her tone had changed dramatically, she sounded so serious. "Well I learnt to climb in the woods and that's where I found the bow too I was only messing about, shooting at trees and stuff I accidently hit a bird though." My voice was clear and defensive was I really arguing with her already. "What were you doing in the woods and why were you playing with things that weren't yours" what did she mean it was only a bow! "I always go to the woods when my brothers out why do you care so much you…" I stopped mid-sentence. Of course that was her bow, that was how she was so good with a one in the arena. She hunted in the woods too, that's how her family must have kept going. I could tell be the look on her face she knew what I had just figured out. She leaned back out of my face and her body relaxed. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was yours, I won't tell if you don't" I looked to her for approval. She nodded her head and even gave what looked like a slight smile then left me in my room to sleep. Tomorrow we arrived at the capitol.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I was awoken by arguing, the two elder boys Leon and Tyger had been at it nearly all night. It sounded as if they were fighting over one of the female tributes Raven. At eighteen she was one of the eldest, her long dark hair flowed all the way down to her waist. Her skin was pale and her eyes almost black! And people said I looked funny. It wasn't uncommon for romance to occur during the games although normally there was no one to fight with about it.

I took another shower, this time scenting myself with 'citrus fruits', and got changed into a similar pair of shorts to yesterday and a light flowing top. I stepped out into the corridor where the argument was taking place, the boys stopped for a moment and stared right into me "what do you want kid?" they were an intimidating pair both at least six foot tall and built like tanks, almost like careers, this didn't stop my stupid mouth unintentionally speaking my mind though. "For you two to shut up maybe some of us are trying to sleep." "What did you just say to me." The dark haired one stepped towards me towering over me. The other, who I guessed to be Tyger judging by the ridiculous stripes tattooed on to his biceps, also turned to me. "Looks like we have a little fighter here Leon." They glanced at each other then back at me, why didn't I just stay quiet, I tried to back away but I had already dug myself into an inescapable hole.

Tyger swung a wild punch towards my head I ducked and spun out of its way, his fist smashed into the wall behind me I heard him yelp in pain, Leon grabbed for my arm but I twisted and drove my elbow into his ribs, both of them in a certain degree of pain I turned to run but found Tyger blocking my way, he grabbed me by the waist, I tried to break free but before I had a chance Leon was holding me to. Great sandwiched between two very angry man mountains, not the best way to start the games. Well here comes the beating…

"Oi! Drop her now!" I was dropped to the floor in a pile; I heard the pair scamper away. I had hit my head and things were spinning but I could make out a blur that looked like Haymitch heading my way. "Nice one sweetheart." I took a deep breathe in an attempt to regain so composure, "what no they were arguing! I just asked them to be quite and they just attacked me th…" "no no no, I'm not being sarcastic for once I meant it for once, so you can calm down." Was Haymitch really serious? "Hardly a good job they had me after about ten seconds, and besides conflict before the games is forbidden isn't it?" "most people wouldn't of had the guts or the stupidity to get into something like that in the first place, you did a good job okay! And I'm not telling if you're not, besides twelve kids in one carriage what do you expect? Now get up of the floor and do whatever it is you kids do." I watched him as he disappeared down the corridor, and pulled myself to my feet when I heard another voice.

"Hello I'm Phoenix, nice work back there." He was taller than me and had similar dark skin and thick blonde hair that flicked across his elegant face; his eyes were a dark blue, judging by his muscular physique he was part of a merchant family like myself. "Um thanks, I'm Alice" I give him a kind of awkward smile which to my delight he returns. "So you're the one people have been talking about?" I remembered back to last night about what Peeta said about the other tributes mentioning me now was my chance to find out why. "Yeah I heard about that, um any chance you know what they have been saying?" "yeah sure Austin told me everything." Austin was the kind looking boy I spoke to at dinner yesterday, so people had been getting friendly already? "It's the people from the seam that have been talking about you, they say that they see you going into the woods, creeping around the district early in the morning and late in the evening, yet they never knew who you were until now. They seem pretty wary of you. Oh and they think you look funny." I giggle at the last part, but take the other to heart slightly. It had never occurred to me how odd I must of seemed darting around back alleys going into the woods and leaving empty handed. All tough I was very cautious of being caught by peace keepers I didn't care who else I was seen by. Except Archer of course. I wanted to go to them all, tell them I wasn't some funny looking mysterious hunter that creeps around the district in the dark, just an ordinary enough girl that missed her dad. "Oh haha, I must seem pretty weird to them, but surely I'm not the only one that goes in there I mean don't lots of people?" Phoenix looked at me as if I had just told him I was an alien "what no, no one goes in those woods, I mean it's illegal." Come to think of It I had never seen anyone in those woods, I knew it was illegal but there are plenty of illegal goings on in district twelve. Being caught in the woods would be considered minor to some of the other stuff I have heard of. "Yeah well I just thought… never mind do you want to go to breakfast?" "Thought you would never ask." We walked to the breakfast carriage together; there was something about Phoenix that drew me to him. It was a feeling I had never felt before but whatever it was I liked it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Breakfast was another quiet affair, but I managed to hold I slightly less awkward and longer conversation with Austin, it turned out him and Phoenix were friends from school, Phoenix introduced us to each other and after a while the three of us were chatting casually exchanging stories and getting to know each other. Both boys were from Merchant Family's and were both my age! I felt so at home with them both and for a moment I forgot about the games and that I was travelling to my death. This bliss was interrupted by the entrance of Effie and our mentors. I instinctively rose from my chair quickly realising everyone else was still seated and staring at me. "Was there something you wanted my dear?" Effie's high pitched voice rung in my ears. "What oh no um sorry" I slowly returned to my seat blushing slightly. I felt Phoenix's hand on my shoulder and I soon calmed down.

"Right then tributes we are due to arrive at our destination in a matter of minutes so get ready" she seemed so excited. We all gathered at the window, what we saw blew our minds. Buildings so tall their peaks were covered by clouds, water so clear you could see all the beautiful fish living under its surface. Everything was so clean and shiny it was brilliant! I found it hard to hate the capitol, it was just so amazing!

We pulled into the station and the reception was incredible! Thousands of weirdly dressed people filled the platform screaming and waving. A huge smile burst across my face and I waved my heart out. Pictures of the tributes were popping up on the screens the lined the walls. This was the first glimpse I got of any competition, seeing as so many of us were from twelve it seemed pointless to watch any reapings recaps. I didn't pay much attention as I knew I would have numerous opportunities to eye them up in person over the next few days.

The crowd were going crazy and I loved every moment of it. For a girl with not much social experience I wasn't doing too badly. People were right up against the train now I pressed my hand against the glass as If to reach out to them I even blew kisses. I gazed into numerous eyes and they gazed back, capitol citizens all seemed to have very plain yellowish eyes, it was strange they had altered themselves so much, yet they left their eyes, my bright green ones must have looked pretty weird to them.

I looked over to the other tributes only me Phoenix and Austin were at the window, no wait there was a third person, I turned over to my other side where I saw the small foxy girl stood next to me. From what I had heard she was from the seam, I wouldn't have guessed this, although she had olive skin her hair was short red and puffy and her eyes a gorgeous deep brown. Shame she thought I was some kind of animalistic killer. "Hello" I tried to make my voice sound as friendly as possible and I gave her a smile. She jumped back slightly but returned my smile with an equally friendly reply "Hello I'm Phillipa but you can call me Pippa." "Hey Pippa I'm Robyn, and this is Phoenix and Austin." We all introduced ourselves to each other, getting some disapproving looks from the other tributes especially Tyger and Leon. I heard Peeta having some stern words with them earlier this morning; I couldn't help but laugh about it until I heard that Katniss was due to have a similar conversation with me. My disliking towards her had lessened over the last few days, being in her situation had made me realise how hard it must have been. However I still hadn't gone as far as to say I liked her.

The train drew to a stop after its parade through the station, we stepped out of the magnificent machine that had carried us so far away from home and were escorted in to cars, I shared with Phoenix and too my dismay we were joined by Katniss. "I heard you were involved in a little scuffle with the elder boys this morning Robyn." She didn't look pleased. "Well they were arguing I just asked them to be quiet and they tried to hit me so I hit them back." My response didn't sound very convincing and I could hear phoenix trying not to laugh. I could tell Katniss was doing the same. "Why does everyone find this whole thing so funny?" Neither of them made any more effort and burst out laughing. "What?" I was begging to get frustrated "Look at me!" I must of sounded pretty serious as both of them stopped their laughing "Look Robyn it's not every day two big guys get a bit of a beating by a fifteen year old girl" Phoenix's voice was still hinted with laughter but I blanked it out. "I hardly gave them a beating, if it wasn't for Haymitch they would of pummelled me!" "Look let's not speak of it any more okay just stay out of trouble okay?" Katniss closed our conversation and we remained in silence until we reached our new home. The training centre.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The building was vast, a huge dome that seemed to go on forever. By the looks of it me and Phoenix were the last to arrive we entered the centre where we were quickly hurried into an elevator. Buttons lined the wall; Katniss explained that being district twelve we had the twelfth floor that had to be altered to meet our numbers. Once out of the lift we entered another world of luxury other tributes were dotted around what looked to be like the living room. I re-join Austin and Pippa and we share a squishy sofa we all huddle up and Pippa tells me how Austin told her how I wasn't a deadly assassin and we all laughed together, for the first time I had found people I really considered friends, I felt something around my shoulder I turned to see phoenix smiling at me, and I couldn't help but beam back. I leant into him and felt his warmth. I knew what I felt towards Phoenix. Love.

I looked around the room; the others seemed to be making relationships of their own. Leon and Tyger sat in the corner looking angry and intimidating, Haymitch kept telling them to cut it out and save it for training but they seemed to take little notice, they struck me as the kind of people that thought they knew best and violence was always the answer. All brawn no brains. Raven was nowhere to be seen per usual probably in her room. The sixteen and Seventeen year old girls Adira and Kayla had taken the youngest tribute Electra, only twelve years old, under their wing. It was good to know she was being looked after. Rory and Taylor seemed to be pretty friendly although Rory spent most of his time with Katniss. It had totally escaped my mind he was Gale's brother and the whole district knew about gale and Katniss.

While scanning the room I once again felt Katniss's eyes on me she gave me a funny look then left the room, I was guessing she was signalling me to follow her so I left the others and made my way to the dining room where I found Katniss. I had grown tired of these chats "what have a done now" even I detected the tiredness in my voice. "nothing, just be careful." I didn't quite understand what she was trying to say. " what do you mean? Her reply was delayed I could tell she felt slightly awkward, I'm guessing it was a touchy subject. "if I could change one thing about my experience of the games it would be falling for Peeta, the more you care the more you have to loose. I don't want you going through what I have, so be careful who you fall for." She tilted her head to the living room, I realised she was referring to Phoenix. I began to blush slightly embarrassed, I had no Idea how to respond so I just smiled "thanks for the heads up." I returned to my friends and Phoenix, allowing him again to put his arm round me. Thinking about what Katniss had said feeling it sink in. I looked to the others; they would soon be dead, kind friendly Austin, adorably lovely Pippa and Charming beautiful Phoenix. I felt the tears coming so I ran for my room only to be stopped by a beaming Effie.

"It's chariot time!" she clapped her hands and wave of weird looking people flooded the room each examining the tributes then taking them from the room and into the elevator. "sorry my dear was something wrong?" Effie was right up in my face "no Effie just leave me alone." I pushed her away and before I could be free again was pounced upon by a group of three very lively excitable men all dressed in white robes. " we found ourselves a looker boys." The man's voice was annoyingly high pitched and camp. "Come on honey let's get you cleaned up shall we?" before I could even answer they swept me to into an elevator where a very confused looking Adira was being held by two rather large ladies. "any idea what this is?" Adira looked willingly in my direction. "um, no. sorry" she could barely hear me over the excited chit chat between these weird people.

The ride took longer than on the way up so I guessed we must be heading underground. The doors wiz open and me and Adira are taken separate ways. After walking through twisty corridors we arrive at a room with a medical bed in the middle. I am stripped of my clothes and told to lie down.

"Hello pet, my name is Orlando, this is Fernando, and this is Christiano." "And we are you style team." The three men were bouncing around the bed they were hilarious. Of course they are my style team who else you be so wacky. There was something about them though that made them so likeable.

The one I thought was Fernando politely asked me to stand up, in doing so I was blasted by a jet of cold water. I could feel it scrapping away every imperfection on my body. The blast turned into a gentler stream of odd smelling water that felt soothing on my new spotless skin. After being air blasted dry I was laid back on the bed where I had every single strand of hair ripped from my body. The constant gossiping continued among the team, they asked me the odd question but seemed to be more interested in my hair than anything I had to say.

After an age of hair ripping and teeth scrubbing I was soaked for the final time in a cooling sweet smelling liquid. After being dried for the final time I was wrapped in a soft dressing gown and left alone in the room. I twiddled with my long soft hair; it felt so light and fluffy. I felt my new naked skin, it was so smooth and soft, and it made me wonder why I had never waxed it before. I was guessing this was when I would meet my stylist, I was praying for Cinna but he couldn't style all of us could he?

To my delight though he walked through the door seconds later. I gave a little cheer; at least I wouldn't look like a complete idiot. "hello Robyn" he sounded so relaxed "now we haven't got much time I have already sorted the other tributes with their outfits so now time for yours." He smiled and unzipped the bag that was holding my outfit, I was so excited! Cinna held up a simple but gorgeous red dress, it was long and had a single shoulder strap that was decorated in numerous glowing sequins I loved it! Cinna helped me into it and clipped my hair to fall over one shoulder. "Ready to have a look then?" Cinna lead me towards a covered mirror, I felt shaky, I never normally made much of an effort on my appearance so this was all very new to me. "Ready?" but before I could reply Cinna had unveiled the mirror. "Wow I look..." I never finished my sentence I just started into the mirror taking in how I looked. My Skin seemed darker, my hair blonder, my eyes greener and my body leaner, I don't know what that prep team did but they had sure done a good job. I hugged Cinna laughing with joy. "Thank you so much I love it!" I was still beaming and I caught another glimpse of myself in the mirror, I couldn't help but look, never before had I truly loved the way I looked. "You look beautiful Robyn now go knock them dead." I gave Cinna one last hug before I was escorted to the holding room where I saw the others, they looked amazing!

I ran towards Phoenix, Austin and Pippa "you guys look beautiful I love you're…" I took a look at their outfits we were matching! Like my dress Phoenix's suit and tie was a deep red, Austin's was a glowing orange, same as Pippa's dress. I looked around at the other tributes Adira and Electra wore yellow, Leon and Tyger green, Rory and Taylor Blue, Raven and Kyla purple. We were a rainbow! You've done it again Cinna.

I also take this as an opportunity to eye up the other districts tributes, my heart sank. Districts one and two both had strapping boys who looked around eighteen, not only careers but strong ones. Three had a young girl who couldn't have been more than thirteen; four was a huge girl who must have been at least six foot tall, yet another career. No one else particularly caught my eye except a tall dark handsome boy from eleven; he looked silly in his scarecrow costume but then so did most other districts. The girl from eight also caught my eye she looked around my age and was tall, with a lean figure. She looked so lonely; I remembered how lucky I was to have all these amazing people around me and how hard it must be for the other districts to undergo this whole thing alone. I bet they couldn't wait for training.

"Robyn" I heard Pippa calling my name beckoning me over to my chariot. They were beautiful, like so many other things in the Capitol, covered in striking designs and patterns, pulled by the most gorgeous horses I had even seen, mine were all blonde with lush thick black mains and tail. I patted them gently taking in their beauty before boarding the Chariot itself. Me and Phoenix were first in the line from twelve followed up by Austin and Pippa. O took a deep breath and found Phoenix's hand holding onto it for dear life. I felt for the other tributes with no one to hold onto or steady there ragging nerves. The doors opened revealing a gold coated road, lined with thousands of people screaming and shouting names, I watched the first few districts roll out in front of us and then felt our chariot gain speed. The roar of the crowd was defining but I loved it, we rolled out of the holding building and onto the street. I heard people shouting my name among others, waving, blowing kisses and throwing roses I even caught one with my spare hand, this was amazing I felt like one of the most important people in the world.

I felt myself getting hotter and hotter I turned to phoenix, yet again Cinna had set us on fire, we glowed with red flames I turned to the others, all of them engulfed in flames the same colour of their suits, this was incredible. Forget the girl on fire we were the district on fire.


	12. Chapter 12

**I would like to say thank you to everyone for reading this story, especially those who have stuck with it all the way, I hit 100 views today and am now up to 120! I never thought it would get noticed at all and it's crazy to think people I have never even heard of are reading my work! So thank you again, and review favourite and subscribe **

**Chapter 12**

Our chariot ride came to an end, our suites took longer to burn out then I would have liked but we spent a good few minutes watching each other being on fire. I looked over to Tyger and Leon in their green flames almost wishing they were really on fire. When we were finally extinguished, I exchanged hugs with my new found friends; Phoenix even gave me a kiss on the cheek which I quickly returned. "Thanks for being for me up there; I couldn't have done it without you." "No problem you did great, people would have to be stupid not to sponsor you now" Phoenix's words were so kind, I just hoped they true.

"Oh well done you lot, you were smashing" Effie had come to congratulate us on our performance, "thanks Effie" I try to sound enthusiastic and for once succeeded. "Robyn and Phoenix may I have a quick word?" we walked away from the other tributes to where the now empty chariots stood. "You too were fab together you have such chemistry and the crowd love you! Now tomorrow me and your mentors are going to go meet potential sponsors and hate to have favourites but your little clan is proving rather popular, especially you two. Now I have been talking with your mentors and we all agree that it would be in both your interest to have you presented as a couple." Effie beamed at us like she had just come up with the most brilliant idea in the world "if it's okay with you two of course." even if it wasn't okay with us I got the feeling we wouldn't have much say in the matter. Before I could even think of what to reply with Phoenix blurted out "of course we will Effie" he put his arm around my waist as if to confirm the deal. "Splendid, you mentors will be so happy to hear you agree." She half skipped half walked back towards the lift where her and her precious news were whisked from sight.

I re-joined the others where we to were quickly whisked away in the lift. We continued to chat while returning back to our squishy sofa, Phoenix's arm still wrapped round me. I didn't know whether or not to tell the others, I might as well there is no point keeping it from them. We waited for the rest of the tributes to gather in the room, I chatted briefly with Rory talking to him mostly of Gale, turned out him and Archer knew each other from school and various encounters in the woods. Our conversation was brought to a close by Peeta clearing his throat. "Firstly I want to congratulate you all on how amazing you were out there, we have already had contact from potential sponsors" he briefly diverted his gaze to our squishy sofa, were we really as popular as Effie suggested? "Anyway as you know training starts tomorrow, so we will all be having brief meetings with you in your rooms to run through things and answer any questions."

We all leave the living area and go to our rooms, I hug Austin and Pippa good night, we agree to meet early for breakfast to discuss tactics for training. I wait till they are both in their rooms and I am alone with Phoenix in the corridor. "So what do you think of Effie's plan?" this question had been burning inside me ever since the idea was suggested. Instead of the instant reply I was expecting, Phoenix just stared, his bright blue eyes met my sharp green ones, he looked so perfect, he had barely been altered for his chariot ride either, he was perfect just the way he was. The reply I was waiting for finally came "I had no intention of pretending." Before I could speak he silenced me with a kiss. I felt a rush of warmth inside me, I block out everything around me, time seems to slow down and it feels like a life time before either of us pull away, which was good as I never wanted it to end. We pull apart our hands still locked together, "till the end?" "till the end" we separate into our rooms and await our mentors.

I change out of my chariot dress and into a comfy pair of shorts and hooded top, I wonder around my room for a while before settling by the window, I stand against the glass wall watching over the city below me. People are still returning from the chariots celebrating along the way. I step away from the window and glare at my reflection. Sometimes I still see the small terrified girl from four years ago; she stands before me gazing up at me tears in her eyes. I press my hand up against the glass to meet hers. I quickly snap out of it as Haymitch, Peeta and Katniss enter. The reflection turns back to myself, I linger at my window for abit before I acknowledge my mentors. "Sorry didn't realise you were there" I lie.

I sit on the sofa opposite them. "Right as you know tomorrow is your first training session, it is important you practice lots of different things, not just weapons or survival mix it up. You said you could climb trees, don't show people that until your private training session the last thing we need is the careers being aware of what ever skills you may have. Is that clear." Katniss's little speech took a while to digest. "we are also aware of your situation with your friends, I'm guessing you are all allies?" although Phoenix was the only one I had officially agreed anything with I assumed Austin and Pippa would be our allies. "yeah sure we are." My response seemed unsure which didn't go unnoticed by Haymitch, "well make sure you agree an alliance as that is what we have been selling you as to your sponsors." I was slightly annoyed that this was agreed without any of our consent but I figured they knew best so I left it. "Now let's talk weapons, you are going to need one you are comfortable with and you can use to a decent standard, do you have any idea of what you might be good at?" I had never tried any weapons before except that bow I found and that didn't exactly go smoothly accidently killing some birds rather than hitting my makeshift target. "Well I have kind of used a bow," I heard Katniss let out a slight giggle. "Well that's better than nothing, give it ago but if it's no use move on to something else, there is no time to waste you only have two days here sweetheart." Two days didn't seem like enough time, I had so much to learn. "Also keep an eye on your allies make sure your group is well rounded, got it?" I nodded, seemed like there was more to training then I thought. They got up to leave, this time I allowed them to, until they got to the door. "Wait Katniss, any advice on how to use the bow?" she poked her head back round the door. "Just try not to accidently hit any people."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I woke after a long and deep sleep. I looked over to my clock six o'clock. Although breakfast wasn't officially till eight thirty I had agreed to meet the others an hour early. I hauled myself out of bed for a long refreshing shower. I emerged spotless and smelling of roses. My whole body was blasted dry and my long hair puffed up like a pompom, I quickly brushed it back down and got changed into my already laid out training uniform. Simple black leggings and a burgundy polo with the number twelve perfectly sewn onto the back. I also noticed that the mocking jay pin had been stitched on to the top in gold thread, right on the spot where my tattoo was. I constant reminder it was there. Of the mentors I had noticed Haymitch's on his upper arm and Peeta's on his lower arm. I guessed Katniss had a more discreet one like mine. I wondered if any of the others had one, I guess this was a good way to tell.

I walked to breakfast, even fifteen minutes early for my friends. I heard the roar of Pippa's shower kicking into life so I'm guessing she remembered our arrangement, I knew Austin wouldn't forgot any way so I didn't bother knocking on his door.

Instead of finding the empty dining room I expected I found an already dressed and ready Phoenix, after last night's encounter I didn't quite know what to say and found myself begging to blush, to my relief Phoenix broke the ice with a nice warm hug. We decided to pass the time by snuggling up on our squishy sofa and watching a recap of the chariot rides. I was pleasantly surprised; at least a third of the coverage was on me and Phoenix! I felt his hold around me tighten as they show us hand in hand riding down the gold paved street. The others do well too. Pippa and Austin get decent coverage as well and all though I wasn't aware the cameras were rolling, they caught our little group reunion at the end of the ride which proved popular with the announcer, Ceaser Flickerman. He had nicknamed our little group the flaming four. I couldn't help but smile.

After another five minutes or so we were joined by Austin and Pippa, "Hey guys," Pippa's confidence had grown so much since I first saw her on the train, it's weird to think that was only two days ago. It's weird to think I had only known these people for a matter of days, it felt like a lifetime. I felt I knew them so well, how could I consider me and Phoenix to be a couple if we had only spoken to each other two days ago. I guess it was love at first sight.

Austin is first to speak "right well I think first of we should establish who is good at what," everyone nodded in agreement, "for example I am good at healing people, which also means I have a good knowledge of what plants are safe and which ones aren't." great at least someone knows about this kind of thing. Pippa is next to speak "I am good at general survival, I can make fires, shelters and I can help at hunting with my snares!" when Phoenix speaks I am surprised at the list he has "Well I'm strong and fast, I'm good at hand to hand combat and I'm good with a spear." I always imagined Phoenix would be the gentle kind, not that I was complaining, a fighter will certainly come in handy. Then it was my turn to speak, everyone else seemed so sure about their abilities while I just had a list of things I might be good at. "Well I can climb trees well" the only thing I was sure of "I have tried a bow once, and I am generally fast and agile with good stamina" that seemed good enough, the others smiled at me, that must be a good sign surely.

We were no longer alone and we were aware of the others coming down to breakfast, we joined them at the table and gobbled down bacon and eggs. We were joined briefly by Effie and our mentors who reminded us about how important the day was and that they were going to gain us more sponsors.

Ten o'clock approached very quickly, we all shuffled into the lifts and were taken down further then we had been before to the training centre. We were the last to arrive and found the other tributes gathered in front of a podium where the head trainer Atala stood. She reminded us about how we should all train at a mixture of stations and that hand to hand combat with tributes is strictly prohibited but there would be trainers that we were free to practise with.

Before being dismissed several of the tributes, who I guessed to be careers moved out to the heavy weapons station. So the intimidation games had started already. They were working. After a brief discussion we all agreed to go learn and perfect something new before lunch, Pippa said she was going to have a go with some knives, Austin some axes and Phoenix was going to give tree climbing a go. I scanned the training centre and immediately found something that caught my eye, a swimming pool. I sprinted across the centre nearly getting hit by one of Pippa's knives to the pool. I had never swam before but it was something I had always wanted to try.

The instructor gave me a swim suit to get changed into and ordered me to jump into the pool, without hesitation I dove straight in, feeling my now hairless body slip through the water, this felt great! I returned to the surface, where the instructor taught me a basic swimming action, it was easier than I thought and soon I was whizzing around the pool like a little fish, the instructor seemed impressed and taught me some more advanced techniques that I took on board just as quickly, "you like a duck to water." The trainers comment makes me laugh, but I was just as amazed at my ability to learn so quickly, if I could pick up swimming hopefully I could pick up other stuff just as fast.

Confident I had my swimming sorted; I dried of and moved around the training stations, seeing as I only had ten minutes before lunch I decided to spend my time watching the other tributes

I was immediately drawn to the career tributes, the district two boy in particular. At least six foot four and very heavily built, his biceps bulging out his polo. I quickly learnt his name was Shadow and like I suspected on chariot night was eighteen years old. I'm guessing he volunteered, like most careers tributes do. He was practising spear throwing. The amount of force and precision he throws it with is scary, his spears consistently hit the heart of the dummy and nine times out of ten go straight the way through. He will be a tough one to beat.

I also notice the girl from four, again about six foot tall, not as heavily built but still strong enough to easily lift and dump the trainer and the hand to hand combat session. Another difficult opponent noted.

The bell rang for lunch, and all tributes headed to the dining hall, I was starving so was glad to see large bowls of tomato pasta were on offer. I sat at a table with Phoenix Austin Pippa and a new girl. I though back to the chariot nights and remembered her as the girl from eight. "Hello my names Olivia, I met Austin at the axe station he said it would be okay if I sat with you guys." She sounded so kind and friendly, how could I say no. "Of course you can Olivia, nice to meet you I'm Robyn" we all spoke about what we had done in the first half of training, it turned out I was not the only one to find a hidden talent.

Austin and Pippa turned out to be great at throwing knives and axes and Phoenix could already climb a range of trees with ease. I asked Olivia about her skills, it turned out her mum, Cecelia, was a victor. She said she had a range of skills and was particularly talented at bush craft. A useful ally to have.

We agreed that since we have learnt a new skill we should spend some time together working on skill. "I can teach you how to make shelters if you would like" although new to our group Olivia was not short of confidence. "That sounds like a great idea Olivia" Phoenix spoke all of our minds and we agreed that is what we would do after lunch.

"Robyn" Phoenix whispered in to my ear "look over your shoulder." I turned my head over to the Career's table. As expected Shadow was joined by the boy from one, who was apparently called Khari, the girl from four, and two others who's backs were turned to us. I could tell from their broad figures who they were straight away. Tyger and Leon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, just wanted to let you know about a favourite character poll I have opened up! It can be found on my profile page, so please have a quick look and vote for your favourite character! It only takes two seconds, thanks (:**

**Chapter 14**

Great now even more careers to deal with, ever since our encounter on the train I knew I would be right up there on their targets list, which although bothered me I assumed they would be picked off by careers. Which isn't happening now.

I gazed around the rest of the room, the rest of the tributes from twelve were gathered round one table chatting away, the other tributes were scattered at various tables and although some of them shared a table there was no conversations coming from them.

The bell rang to signal the end of lunch and we returned to the training hall where we headed to the shelter building section. Once the instructor had us going Olivia was giving us all kinds of useful advice and in no time we had built a cabin like structure from branches and leaves, pleased with ourselves we split up again, and I decided to join Pippa at the weapons section so she could get some more practice at her knives and I could finally try a bow.

Pippa was impressive; all of her knives hit the target area of the dummy and at least half around the heart area. "That's really good Pip!" this causes her to blush slightly, I can tell she isn't used to being complemented. Having seen enough I leave her to it and head over to the weapons rack. It holds weapons of all shapes and sizes, spears and knives of various sizes, axes, maces, swords and of course a bow.

There are different types, big ones, small ones, curved ones and swerved ones. In the end I settled for medium sized bow and a set of feathered arrows with a spear shaped head. I shuffled over to the firing range next to Pippa. I gazed around making sure no one was watching, the last thing I needed was to embarrass myself in front of all the other tributes, especially the careers.

I draw back my bow and without thinking let my arrow fly; to my surprise it hits the dummy square in the heart. I let my mouth drop. Did I really just do that? "Alice where did you learn to do that?" I had completely forgot Pippa was watching, "um oh it was just a fluke, I've only held a bow once before in my life." To be honest I didn't know myself, it must have been a fluke. I was almost too scared to find out so I left the bow and walked to the hand to hand combat station, the trainer was a tough looking woman, "so you want to learn how to fight ey?" well what else would I be here to do? I don't dare give this answer though "yeah" I try to keep my voice as relaxed as possible, she looked like the kind of woman who could smell fear a mile off.

She taught me a range of blocks and attacks, my agility really helped and I was able to duck and swerve away from most strikes. After a gruelling hour of combat the trainer ordered me away so she could work with the four girl. I felt her glare at me, her eyes were an evil red, they can't be natural. I return the look and consequently earn a hard shoulder barge.

I spend the rest of the session learning about tracking and stealth tactics. Something I felt would come in handy, as staying hidden from the careers would be vital. And as for tracking well, no point being able to kill someone if you can't find them.

The bell rang to signal the end of training and all tributes gathered to the lifts, I immediately found Phoenix who was quickly followed by Austin and Olivia. No Pippa though. I gave them all a hug and pecked Phoenix on the cheek, "where's Pip?" I ask "Not sure I last saw her at the fishing station" Austin seemed as confused about her whereabouts as I was.

After five minutes of waiting we boarded the lift without her. After pressing the eight button so we could drop Olivia off, I joined hands with Phoenix. We weren't the only ones hand in hand though. I could see Austin and Olivia's hands wrapped tightly around each other's. Romance really was blooming.

After dropping her off we carried on up to our floor in silence. I wanted to ask about Olivia but I decided against it, it struck me that I hadn't told either of them about me and Phoenix but I assumed from the way we acted together it was obvious.

Once we arrived at out floor we dashed straight to our rooms to freshen up before dinner. I threw of my training clothes and jumped into the shower, I felt the cold water soothing my achy body, training had been harder than I thought. After drying my hair I got changed into a comfy tracksuit and strap top I found ready laid out on my bed and hastily made my way to the living area to find Phoenix and Austin but still no Pippa.

"No sign of Pip then?" "No I asked a few of the others and Austin checked her room, no one knows where she is" I cuddled up next to Phoenix and started to wonder where she could be, at another districts floor maybe? Was that even allowed? Maybe she was doing some kind of extra training. "So Robyn how did your training go?" "Really good thanks Austin, I learnt about tracking, combat and I even learnt how to swim." The swimming part seemed to take him by surprise "I thought it would be a good idea, you guys should give it a go. Anyway how was your day Austin?" "Well I learnt how to use and throw axes, had a good go on the assault course and me and Olivia learned about more complex shelters and how to camouflage them." At the mention of Olivia I noticed him blush, I thought now was a better time than ever to ask about her. "You and Olivia seem really friendly are you um, you know…" "Together?" thankfully Phoenix finished of my sentence for me. After a long slightly awkward silence we were rewarded with an answer. "Well I know we haven't know each other long at all but I really like her, so yes I suppose we are together." Austin spoke the words that ran through my head the other night when I was thinking about Phoenix.

"That's really nice Austin, don't worry I know exactly how you feel." I feel Phoenix's arms tighten around me as the words come out of his mouth. I can't help but smile but for the first time I really understand what Katniss was trying to get through to me last night, I wouldn't have minded too much if the kids I saw on the reaping stage were taken from me, but they are so much more than that now. It was too late though, I had already become so attached. I felt tears appearing in my eyes, I buried my head into Phoenix's shoulder to try hide from the world.

It was the first time I thought of home, of Archer. How lonely he must be, I had to win these games for him. No matter what.

The call for dinner came all too soon; my face was still red with tears and Phoenix's top was probably wet with tears. We both headed up to our rooms to get changed and clean up abit.

We arrived to dinner only a few minutes late, although the look on Effie's face made it seem like centuries. Dinner was a chicken stir fry, out of all the food I had tasted at the capitol this was my favourite.

"So then how was everyone's training today?" finally, Peeta asks the question on everyone's mind. Little Electra was the first to speak, "well I learnt about edible plants and fire starting, I tried some weapons but I wasn't good at much." I really felt for little Electra, she was only twelve and what she just said confirmed my suspicions that she wasn't good at much. It was going to take a miracle to get her out of the arena alive. Pippa was next, "well me Robyn, Austin and Phoenix formed an alliance with the girl from eight called Olivia, her mum is a past victor so she is really good, especially at survival. I myself found out I'm good at throwing knives, and I practiced some tree climbing which was interesting." "It sure was interesting to watch, you fell out of that thing like a rock!" Tyger and Leon were in fits of laughter at their rude remark. "Shut up Leon! Do you know what else is interesting, your bunch of new friends. Never had you two down as careers." My rather aggressive come back silenced the table.

"So we have some careers amongst us do we?" Haymitch shot the now silenced pair a glance that read trouble. "Well we know he we will be targeting first wont we now." By the Look on Tyger's face he wasn't joking. "Get out!" Peeta rose from his seat, slamming his fist down on the table, "you don't threaten people like that, I don't care where you go just anywhere that isn't here!"

Thankfully they were swift to leave, and the conversation quickly returned to training. "Well I can now climb trees pretty well and I'm pretty good with a spear. Plus we can now all build shelters. Robyn got up to interesting stuff to"

I went slightly red at the mention of my name "Well I had a go with a bow and some combat, stealth and tracking skills and I um learned how to swim." I saw the mentors all glance at each other, "Look sweat heart that's lovely and all but I mean really you have two days here, being a mermaid can wait till later okay?"

I'm guessing Haymitch's remark had the desired effect because before I had chance to think I was half way to my room. I shut the door as quietly as I could and huddled up on my bed bursting into tears.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

All to soon my privacy was disturbed as I sensed someone entering the room. I sat up to see Katniss, not exactly who I wanted to see. She came over and sat on the end of my bed, "How are you?" her voice was not her usual cold distant self but a warmer more pleasant tone. "Despite the fact I'm shortly going to have to fight to the death and lose all my friend I'm great thanks." My voice did not sound so warm. "Look I know how you feel, but you can't let it put you off, from what I've heard you and you little group are pretty good, and I mean it. Careers aren't invincible you know, they have their own weaknesses. That's for you to work out though. Now come back to the living room, Pippa is back." I accepted the offer of a hand up and dashed to the living room.

"Pippa where have you been!" "No point in asking we have already tried she won't say" Austin sighed, "Look I told you I was designing my interview outfit with Cinna okay?"

"No not okay." Raven stalked into the room looking as mysterious as ever, "if you're designing your dress I want to design mine to, what makes you so special." "Back off Raven." Phoenix and Austin both gave her dismissing looks, which seemed to be enough as she sulked off into the corner of the room.

"So what shall we do tomorrow guys?" Pippa seemed eager to change the subject, "Well I think we should do another team building exercise, practice with our new weapons and each do a survival skill." We all agreed with Austin's suggestion and arranged to meet early again for breakfast.

I wrapped my arms around Phoenix and allowed myself to drift away; the others seemed to do the same as the whole room was silent. Again I thought of Archer. I missed him so much; I fiddled with my bracelet stroking its smooth surfaces with my finger. Four nights of safety left. Four nights before the arena. This was really happening. I let myself slip from reality into a world of dreams.

I awoke wrapped in Phoenix's arms. I looked down to see Austin spread out at the end of the sofa; Pippa had moved to an adjacent arm chair and was huddled up in a little ball. They all looked so peaceful. I made sure to stay very still as not to wake Phoenix, this failed when I caught him in the ribs with my elbow. "Not quite the wakeup call I expected." I felt him prop himself up against the arm of the sofa, I leant my head on his shoulder and felt him miss my forehead. "Shall we wake the others?" instead of replying I give Austin a gentle tap on the shoulder. He didn't seem to be asleep as he was up straight away. I returned to Phoenix and left Austin to wake Pippa.

Once we were all up, showered and dressed into a clean training uniform we tucked into a breakfast of pancakes. It wasn't long before we were joined by Effie and our mentors. "Ahead of schedule I see. Congratulations" I detected a hint of sarcasm in Effie's voice but choose to ignore it. "So what are you guys planning to do today?" Peeta asks. Pippa ran through our plan with them, they seemed happy enough with it. "So no splashing around today okay sweetheart?" "No I'm going to practice with a bow today." "Good." Haymitch struck me as a man of few words so I left it at that.

Shortly after finishing the other tributes stumbled down to breakfast while we all decided to go to my room to relax before training. We spread out on my bed which is big enough to easily house us all. Mid-way through our conversation about Pippa's where abouts yesterday, all three mentors entered the room. What had we done?

"Right we need to keep this quick and quiet." Peeta's voice was not his normal self. "This is going to sound horrible but, things considering the circumstances we had to make a decision." They all looked to each other, none of them wanted to finish of Peeta's sentence. Katniss was the one to speak up. "With there being so many of you we had to make a decision about who to keep alive. And we have all decided It should be you four." The reality of what we had just been told took a while to sink in. "So what you're just going to let the others die?" Austin sounded as shocked as I felt; I couldn't seem to manage the words though. "Not exactly, we just won't be able to give them as much help as maybe you will get." Says Peeta. "Look in short you four are the only ones with a decent amount of sponsors, you lot are loved everywhere, the others not so much, so we have agreed to focus on your little group rather than wasting our time with the other lot." Although blunt Haymitch's words made most sense.

We all nod to show we have understood. "good now let's all have a little chat about your training today shall we, Austin and Phoenix I want you too with me for a minute, Pippa Peeta would like to talk to you in your room, which leaves the moody difficult two together." I assumed Haymitch was refereeing to me when he said difficult, so I stayed put in my room while the others filed off.

I turned to Katniss expecting her to give me a master class in how to win the Hunger games, but instead she just said. "How did you find the bow?" I thought for a moment and decided to tell her the complete truth. Once I was finished with my little story Katniss let out a small sigh. "Okay as much as I would like to be nice," yeah because you know how to do that, "but I need you to practice today, I don't care who sees you need to work with that bow. It's no good doing one good shot then giving up, if you're going to show this to the game makers you need to be confident okay?" "Yeah sure." My simple response didn't seem to quite do it for Katniss. "Promise me you will try okay? We need you to get a good score, no pressure." "Okay I promise." I nod to back up my answer hoping this will be convincing enough. "What's with the mocking jay pin on the polo?" "Oh it's above my tattoo." "Let me see." I raise the corner of my polo revealing the mark on my skin. "How can you have one your way to young." "I'm not the only one." I managed to make my voice sound cold enough for Katniss to leave the subject alone. "you better get going, come one I need to go see some sponsors anyway." We arrive at the lift alone; the others must have already left.

We boarded in silence and rode down to the training centre, the doors slide open and we bid each other goodbye. "Remember the bow." "Don't worry I will, go get me lots of lovely sponsors." I her let out a slight giggle as the doors close, I turn and walk into the training hall to find the others already hard at work.

I went straight for a survival station to learn about camouflage. It's not as easy as Peeta made it seem. I made a half decent tree camouflage and learnt about natural materials I could use in the arena. After around an hour I decided to head over to the shooting range.

I picked up the same bow I used yesterday and made my way to the target. I selected an arrow and drew back the bow. I released and the arrow landed itself in the dummies stomach, not quite the target I was aiming for but not far off. I drew another arrow and released it into the dummies chest. Wrong side though. I decided to try a set of lighter arrows, but they flew right over the target completely smashing one of the lights. I heard the careers laughing. Turned out they had been behind me the whole time. Great. Half of them were on the floor practically wetting themselves. I grabbed one of the old arrows and shot it straight through the middle of the group ripping shadows polo shirt in the process. The arrow imbedded itself right in the middle of the dummies head. Who's laughing now?


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to BloodPixie140 (aka Austin) for giving me the pillow fight scene. Go check out his story Live, Love, survive! And thanks for reading. I have now written up to the arena so keep reading it will be up soon!**

**Chapter 16**

We stood eye to eye, waiting for the other to back down. I wasn't budging, I had always been slightly stubborn and there was no way I was letting the careers push me around. Maybe if they saw me as dangerous enough they would leave me alone. Not likely though.

After a good long stare out they worked out they had better things to do and left. Except for the district four girl. I heard them say her name, she was called Shanae.

I did my best to ignore her and continued shooting. Once I was confidently hitting the stationary dummies head or heart I moved on to some moving targets that were meant to represent birds. These were much harder to hit and in my first round of ten I only brought down two.

I looked to see what Shanae was doing. She was holding a spear like object nearly as tall as me. Inspected it further before realising it was a trident, a signature weapon for tributes from four since Finnick Odair won the 65th hunger games using one.

Shanae was hurling the trident into various dummies. She was so powerful it didn't matter where it hit them. I refocused on shooting down the birds. The trainer told me it was all about judging where the birds would move too, "Imagine you were the bird, if put in danger what would you do?" I thought about this for a moment while he set of another round. This time using my new tactic I managed to bring down seven out of ten. Not bad.

I kept practising on the birds until the bell rang for lunch. I grabbed a bowl of tomato soup and a few pieces of warm bread and moved to the table where my friends were. I noticed Austin and Olivia sitting next to each other laughing about their morning session. "So how was your training this morning guys?" "Oh it was great thanks Robyn, me and Austin practiced some tree climbing and cooking with natural materials, how about you?" I told Olivia about my encounter with the careers, but it turned out there was no need as the whole training centre witnessed our little incident.

"What about you Pippa?" "Well I practiced some more tree climbing, this time with better results, and also had a go at the assault course." I noted to myself to give that a go after lunch. "So what do you think our team exercise should be today?"

"Well this is going to sound weird but I think we should talk about what we are going to do in the blood bath" everyone started at Phoenix at the mention of the word blood bath. "I agree." Olivia spoke up. "We can't go in there unprepared or we will all get killed. We need a strategy."

I had never thought of what we would do in the blood bath so it made sense to make a plan of some sort. "I agree to." Everyone nodded and continued with their soup, I glanced over to the careers, they were all engrossed conversation, I could only make out a few words but I quickly worked out it was about how I shot at them. My attempt at getting them to back of had only seemed to enrage them even more.

The bell rang for the end of lunch and we walked back into the training area, we headed straight to the assault course, we decided first we needed to asses each other's speed and agility. Pippa went first, and we were all pleasantly surprised all though she wasn't blisteringly quick her size gave her a great advantage, she dodged nearly everything the course threw at her, emerging completely untouched. "Well done Pip that was amazing!" Austin's kind words brought a beaming smile to Pippa's face.

Olivia went next. She was a good enough speed but was hit several times; we decided she should probably stay on the edges of the blood bath. Austin was again quite quick but suffered a heavy blow to the head.

Phoenix was very fast but got hit by nearly everything; it was only his strength and ability to push most if the obstacles away that got him through. He may be useful in the middle of the bloodbath.

I went last, I stepped of the starting plate and ran straight into the middle of the firing section, I was the fastest girl at school over one hundred meters but was I fast when I was having all sorts of objects thrown at me, I managed to dodge the first wave by weaving in and out. I leaped over the low flying spears landing in a roll; I quickly got to my feet and continued to the rope section. I swung over the pit catching onto the next available rope swinging onto a very wobbly platform. This was where the others slowed down the most, I leaped from platform to platform, narrowly missing a flying ball, I spun from the last platform landing on my feet, and sprinted to the finishing line through a line of heavy punch bags, instead of pushing them out of the way I weaved in and out finishing in the second quickest time of the group.

"Well done Robyn! Nearly as fast as me," Phoenix joked, "yes but you got hit but everything on there!" although I thought I had dodged everything I felt a bruise appearing on my upper arm.

Olivia then spoke "Right well my mum gave me an idea for the blood bath and after seeing that I think it would work well for us, Phoenix and Robyn you are both fast so we need you to sprint to the cornucopia, Phoenix you need to take down as many people as possible to give Robyn a clear path, Pippa you will be in there too as you are very good at dodging things, you need to avoid getting hurt and help the others get things out of the cornucopia. Now while you are all doing that me and Austin will be trying to hold back others to give you as much chance as possible, we need you to throw equipment out to us, once we have what we think we need Phoenix and Robyn you need to run as fast as you can to get out. Then we run."

It sounded like a good plan, fastest ones will get there first so will be in the middle, the most agile around the middle with most of the tributes able to move out of harm's way and able to give equipment to the other fast pair. "Although there are lots of parts to it, all this will be over in under a minute or two." Seeing as Olivia's mum was a past victor it made sense to listen to her.

"Sounds like a great plan Olivia!" "Thanks Pippa!" "Now let's go to our own stations." We all split up; I decided to go to the fire starting station as this was something I had never tried before.

The trainer taught me about different methods I could use, I settled for the one that sounded the easiest which involved striking to types of stone together. Getting the spark was easy enough it was getting the embers to stay alight. After several failed attempts I had a good fire going.

"No point lighting a fire if you can't hide the smoke." I remembered back to the 74th hunger games where a district eight girl was found by careers on the first night due to the smoke from her fire.

The trainer then spoke to me about diverting the smoke to the side of the fire rather than having it float upwards. I carefully placed a few leaves above the flame pushing the smoke out to the side, causing it to float diagonally. Now at least the smoke will make it appear as if I'm about fifty metres in the other direction. The bell rang for the end of the final training session.

I felt good about what I had learned and practiced, I was now half decent with a bow, could swim, knew about stealth, tracking, hunting, camouflage and fire starting. Plus shelter building. I met the others at the lift, yet again no Pippa.

We rode up to Olivia's floor to drop her of before continuing up to our own. We were the first back and decided to go to my room for a pillow fight. As childish as it seemed we felt we needed abit of fun before our private session with the game makers in the morning.

We jumped around on the bed whacking each other over the head with the pillows. We decided to take up roles. Phoenix was Shadow I was Shanae and Austin was the boy from one who was apparently named Rex.

"Hey Shanae wanna go find that group from twelve?" Austin put on a deep menacing voice imitating Rex very well. We all laughed and continued to smash each other, in the face until Austin broke a pillow on the bed post. Small feathers floated around the room landing in our hair. We all rolled around the bed laughing.

"Nice one Rex you sure got them!" you could barely make out Phoenix's words through all the laughing. "What are you lot doing?" Adira's voice silenced us. She opened up the door and gazed at the fluffy room. "Effie is going to kill you!" "Effie doesn't need to know about any of this, we can sort it can't we guys?" "Um yeah sure we can Austin, right Phoenix?" "Yep, don't worry about it Adira just don't tell Effie okay?" "Oh it's okay I won't" Adira gave a sweet smile and walked down the corridor to reveal who was stood behind her.

Effie.

"Ahhhhhhhh! What on earth happened in here? Do you three have any respect? We are nice enough to give you such a room and you go and treat it like this? Your little group has been driving me up the wall ever since you arrived! You will clean this mess up immediately or so help me…"

"Effie shut up sweetheart," Haymitch Peeta and Katniss slide past her into the room. "Haymitch, what are you doing in here?" "I'm here to how my little superstars are doing." "This lot, superstars? Why they are savages! Look what they have done to the place!" "Effie." "Yes Katniss my dear?" "Shut up." Effie looked as if she had just been shot, I couldn't help but giggle slightly. She marched off humphing and talking to herself. "You should try to stay in Effie's good books." Katniss sat down on the bed. "But you just told her to shut up?" "She knows me well enough not to care." Perks of being a victor I suppose.

"Anyway where is Pippa?" "I don't know she disappeared like this yesterday, she should be back by dinner." "Right well we came to talk to you about your private training sessions tomorrow, what do you have planned?" Austin spoke first. "Well I plan to display my knowledge of edible plants and general survival, throw some axes and maybe climb some trees." Phoenix was next. "I'm going to show them my spears skills, maybe something to do with my speed and strength by climbing trees." They all seemed so sure of what they were doing, I could tell they head both given it some thought.

"And what about you Robyn?" I thought about what I could do for a moment before speaking. "Well I would like to show them my tree climbing skills and use a bow. I also want to show them my swimming." Haymitch began to chuckle slightly. "Is that a no to the swimming then?" "Do it if you want but don't blame me when you get a four."

"We will talk about what you will do more specifically later when we have spoken about it ourselves, for now you better freshen up before dinner, you heard Effie. You don't want to be late."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I scrubbed myself clean, which didn't take much effort seeing as I was already squeaky clean thanks to my prep team, and scented myself with raspberries. Phoenix said this was his favourite. After blow drying my hair I put on a comfy pair of shorts and a light V-neck top.

I wandered down to dinner bang on time; I was still last there though. "You could have made more of an effort Robyn." She glanced at my clothes, I looked around the table, our group did stand out as being very casual, I also noticed Pippa had returned. "Sorry to disappoint." I took a seat and began to eat, today was rack of lamb in some sort of sauce.

The other tributes spoke of what they did in training and what they were planning to do tomorrow. Katniss and Peeta pretended to look interested, Haymitch however made no such effort. Tyger and Leon sat and ate in silence, occasionally sending us an evil glare; I could tell they were tense about tomorrow. Careers rarely accepted alliances with outsiders so they both had to prove themselves with a good score.

We finished dinner in silence, and headed back to my now feather free room. I was dying to ask Pippa about where she had been again but I knew she would never say so I left it. Maybe she was designing a dress. "Eh-hem." Effie was stood in the doorway, "Your mentors would like to see you one by one in the living room to discuss your training session tomorrow, Pippa they would like to see you first."

One by one we were called into the living room, after about half an hour it was my turn. I left the comfort of my room and joined my mentors in the living area. Instead of the normal rather uncomfortable set up of sitting on a chair with the three of them sat in front of you like some kind of interrogation session, we all shared a big sofa. This I liked much more.

"Right then we have decided we want you to show your tree climbing and bow skills, so yes no swimming sweetie." Great one skill gone to waste. "This is going to sound weird but we need to find a way to show of both skills in one, so. We would like you to pick up a dummy climb up a tree with it and tie it to a branch using some kind of knot." Knots were the one thing I didn't learn about. "Then jump down and shot at it with a bow, ta dah you can climb well and shot well, perfect any questions?" I had many but I just said "No that all sounds fine."

Little did Haymitch know I had no intention of following his routine. After a brief discussion with Katniss about using a bow I called it a night and went to my room.

I spent a moment or two gazing out at the capitol tomorrow it really heated up and we would get our scores and be one our way to the interviews. I tried my best not to think about it but I knew there was no point trying to sleep tonight. Instead I walked up to the roof where I sat alone watching the great come to life with lights.

Time almost flew by, before I knew it the sun was rising and a new day had come. I knew I had about an hour before I needed to get ready so I stay put. I saw a silhouette cast over me. I turned to see Peeta, I rose to my feet. "Have you been up here all night?" he asked, "yeah I couldn't sleep." "Are you nervous about today?" "Yeah, I don't want to let anyone down, you Katniss and Haymitch have put your faith in me, all your help could have been for nothing, you could have been helping someone else." Peeta put his hands on my shoulders, "Look I don't care if you get a one today, we will still be backing you all the way. We didn't just choose your group because we thought you were the best. There's something about you four, even Haymitch admits it. You're different than anything anyone has seen in a long time, a big alliance that isn't made up of careers or totally useless people. Okay? I believe in you Robyn." Peeta's words fill me with confidence and security, I gave him a smile and got myself some early breakfast. Before showering and dressing in my training uniform.

By the time I was ready the others were midway through their breakfast, although I had already eaten I joined them anyway and nibbled at some biscuits. "How are you lot feeling about to day then?" "Nervous, what about you Austin?" "Nervous and excited at the same time, I think I have learnt enough and the routine Haymitch gave me sounds good!" more than can be said for mine.

The other tributes pour into the dining room, all buzzing about today. I listened into some conversations, sounded like Tyger and Leon planned to smash everything they could find, little Electra was going to demonstrate her vast knowledge of plants and raven didn't plan on doing anything.

The time came, our mentors wished us all good luck, Effie gave us a little smile and we were taken away by the lift. We were first to arrive at the dining hall where we had to wait before being summoned. It always went in district order, boy then girl. But as there were twelve of us it would be interesting to see how they played it.

As usual the careers were all around their table, our group around ours and the rest scattered at various places. District one was called, Rex confidently jogged into the training area where the doors quickly whizzed shut. The hall got emptier. Olivia was called, we all gave her a big hug and Austin kissed her on the cheek. Nine ten and the dark haired boy from eleven was called. I gazed over to him; he nodded not directly at me but in my direction. I turned to see he was nodding at Pippa. Was something going on between them?

Tyger was first to be called from twelve followed by Kyla Leon Raven then Austin. "Good luck Austin!" we all give him a big hug and he to disappears. Adira, Taylor then Pippa. "Go get em Pip." I give her a big hug and wished her luck. I sat on Phoenix lap and looked at the remaining few, us, Rory and Electra. I was next to be called. My heart beat increased and I kissed Phoenix goodbye.

I entered the training room where the game makers were staring attentively at me. "You may begin young lady." I was at the back wall I sprinted as fast as my legs would carry me, might as well show them that I'm fast too. I leap through the obstacle course ducking and diving, instead of completing it though I jump from the springy platform grasping onto a branch of a tree. I swing my leg over it pulling myself on top of the branch; I flew up the tree reaching the top in no time, once at the top I braced myself and without a thought jumped from the top of the tree, the fall seemed to last for ever but I eventually plunged through to cool water, I kicked to the surface and gracefully made my way to the side of the pool pushing out of the water.

I then grabbed for the bow, picking the same one I had used in training. It was a long shot but I aimed for the target of at the other end of the centre. A good twenty meters further than I was used to shooting. I drew back the bow and fired. Although it didn't hit the middle of the heart, it wasn't far off; I smiled to myself but knew I needed slightly more. So I set of some of the fake birds managing to take down the first nine, I missed the tenth but saw an opportunity, I ran to where I thought the bird would fall I rolled along the floor catching the bird in my hands. I stood up and looked towards some gob smacked game makers.

"Thank you, that will be all." I left the room feeling ecstatic. I bounced up to our floor. "What! your wet, why are you wet?" Haymitch quickly followed after me, I didn't give him an answer and he turned to Katniss and Peeta, "why is she wet?" I heard them laughing to themselves, I jumped in the shower and washed my hair. I changed into a white strapless dress with black floral decoration in the bottom corner.

I joined everyone in the living room; I congratulated Phoenix Austin and Pippa. Turned out their training sessions went successfully as well. We all huddled onto the sofa, Phoenix on one side and Katniss, Haymitch and Peeta on the other. Caesar Flickerman appeared onto the screen this year sporting Purple hair and suit. He gave a small speech and then moved on the highly anticipated training scores. He explained that one was the worst score possible and twelve was the best. One by one Photos of the tributes in their chariot outfits appeared onto the screen, their scores then flashed next to them.

First the careers. Rex got a very respectable ten and Shadow an even scarier eleven. The girl from three got a five, next was Shanae, a big fat ten came up next to her menacing Photo. The other districts got mediocre scores between five and seven. Olivia got a nine though! And the dark boy from eleven got an eight, very good.

The scores from twelve began to roll in, Tyger and Leon both got nine's, Taylor a six and Rory a seven. Austin and Phoenix were not shown. They were probably saving the 'Flaming four till last." Adira and Kayla both received six's and little Electra only managed a four. What shocked me was Ravens score of one! Maybe she really did do nothing.

Then our scores came. Austin was first up. Eight! "Well done Austin!" we all gave him a hug, Haymitch and Peeta gave him a pat on the back and Katniss gave a simple nod and smile. Pippa was next. Eight! Yes I couldn't believe it! Our flaming four really was good! "Well done Pip."

The boy girl structure meant I would be last, great. Phoenix's score appeared on the screen. Ten! "Yes!" Haymitch roared. "That's my boy." They all embraced each other; I gave Phoenix a kiss on the cheek, "Well done." Finally it was my turn. Ten!

I couldn't believe it. I was receiving hugs all round, even from Haymitch "well done sweetheart." I caught Katniss's eye, she gave me a nod that I returned, and I even got a smile. I was so happy, a ten to match Shanae's. The games were on.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

We celebrated late into the night but we were all ordered to bed at midnight by Effie who reminded us that we had the interviews tomorrow. I jumped into bed in just my underclothes, falling asleep straight away. I was woken by somebody banging on my door. "Robyn, Robyn? Wake up! Don't make me come in there you lady!" it was Effie. "It's okay Effie I'm up." My voice was croaky and tired. "Good we have a big big day today!"

I spent an age in the warm shower covering myself in fruity flavoured soaps. I put on a comfy pair of sweatpants and went to breakfast. Our little group were the only ones there, but we were swiftly joined by Effie and the mentors. "Right let's get down to business shall we sweethearts? Now normally before interviews each tribute spends half the day with their escort learning about manners and crap and the other half speaking with their mentor about the actual interview. But seeing as there are twelve of you little bundles of fun that is going to be impossible. So we have said to the others they won't receive any sort of training, but if they are desperately in need there style teams will be on hand, we will be focusing on you four, Effie will cover manners and me Peeta and Katniss the interview and stuff, we will speak to you two at a time, boys you will be together so will you girls happy? Good." I was grateful to have the full support of my mentors but it seemed very unfair on the other tributes. Nevertheless I finished by breakfast and to the living room to practice our manners and etiquette with Effie.

I could tell from the moment she opened her mouth this was going to be a very long few hours. She started by fitting us both with a pair of heels but decided it made me far too tall so kept me in flats. She talked to us about posture and piled books on our head. Surprisingly I kept them up with ease. This turned out to be the only thing I was any good at.

"For god sake Robyn keep eye contact, wipe that grin of your face, an answer more than a word long would be nice, please pay attention Robyn!" after what seemed like a lifetime Effie dismissed us. "Finally Pippa sighed." "Aw you did good Pip! I think you're her favourite." We laugh together and headed to the the balcony where our mentors waited for us.

We bumped into Phoenix and Austin on the stairs. "Good luck boys your gunna need it!" they shot us a worried look but we both know that they are more than capable of coping with Effie for a couple of hours.

We arrived at the balcony and Pippa was quickly whisked from my side by Peeta, I could tell they had grown quite close over the last few days, I wondered if that is what helped persuade Peeta to help us. They disappeared through the jungle of potted plants leaving me with a very moody looking Haymitch and a very attentive looking Katniss. She had joked to me that we were Haymitch's favourite people, so I was guessing he wasn't very happy to be stuck with us both.

"So then fishy what kind of angle are you thinking of playing?" ever since I told him about my swimming he has come up with a selection of fish related names for me. "No wait scrap that, no offence but I don't care how you want to play it sweetie we need you to keep up the I'm in love with Phoenix thing for the sponsors. And we also need you to refer as much to your little flaming four group thing as much as you can. The Capitol love that crap." I nod along with Haymitch. "We also need you to appear as strong as you can okay? You got a very good ten and people will be expecting you to follow that up with a good confident interview. As much as Haymitch disagrees with me your likeable, from what the sponsors have told us the capitol love you, use that against the careers okay?" Katniss sounded serious, had our group really become more popular than the careers? Maybe.

Pippa emerged from the trees with Peeta who beckoned me over; Pippa took my seat and began speaking to Haymitch about her plan. I joined Peeta on a bench at the edge of the balcony. "So how have you decided to play your interview then?"

"I think Haymitch has already decided for me." I say. I here Peeta sigh. "Look you don't have to do what Haymitch says, I mean you disobeyed him in your training session and you got a ten because of it. You're a clever girl, I'm sure you can think of something just as good If not better than Haymitch's idea. I do however agree with Katniss in that you need to be strong and confident. I'm not going to lie to you; you are on the careers target list so you need to appear as strong as you can. Pippa told me about how you shot at them in training, that's the kind of guts you're going to have to show to beat them." His words make perfect sense, if only he could just do my interview for me. "Thanks Peeta. If Haymitch Is so keen to help us four then why is he not doing a better job, I mean all these training routines and interview ideas, like you said he can think of better than that. If he is going to focus on us why does he not do it properly?" I ask. "Haymitch wasn't the one that wanted to help you, it was me and Katniss." Well that sure was a surprise. "Haymitch was much more for the idea that we try to help everyone equally." I never had Haymitch down as someone to do things fairly; I had got him all wrong. "Why us Peeta?" "It started off as me wanting to help Pippa, I know her from back home you see, and then when she joined you guys I thought she would be okay. Then Katniss told me about you and Phoenix. I felt so bad for you guys; I saw so much of me in you two. So I suggested it to Katniss on the nights of the chariot rides. She agreed so we just had to persuade Haymitch. I have to say it was Austin that got him round for you." I laughed slightly. Austin could get anyone to like him. Peeta looked at his watch, "It's time for you to go see your prep team, good luck.

He leads me out of the trees and to my room where I see Orlando, Christiano and Fernando. They are buzzing with joy and dunk me straight in a bath. They comb through my hair and discuss how I should wear it, I told them I was fine with it just how it is. They quickly dismissed the idea and said they wanted something far more extravagant. They all suddenly started shrieking.

They brought out a number of bottles and started rubbing them into my hair. While they were letting it dry they striped what little hair I had left from my body. They then rinsed the mixture from my hair. They all gasped in delight. I'm guessing whatever they were trying to do worked, they dried my silky smooth body and started to apply some very simple basic makeup around my eyes. "Our work here is done my beautiful." I was desperate for a look in the mirror. My team left me and I was joined again by Cinna. I gave him a big hug. He stood back and I asked to see my hair. "That is amazing, you are going to love it Robyn." He then turns to the garment bag he is holding. And pulls out possible the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. It was the same shiny red as my chariot dress; it was long and flowing with golden jewels scattered around the bottom. The top section was the most eye catching though. It was slit in diagonally slopping rings around the body. As if someone had wrapped me in red silk. Cinna helped the dress on. It was amazing. The gap in the bottom perfectly framed my tattoo. I didn't normally like people seeing. I had only shown Katniss and my brother but I knew Cinna would have only made it visible with good reason. "It's to help intimidate the careers." He says in a kind voice. "Now for your hair, I want to put it in a loose fishtail plait and leave your fringe in place." He weaves his delicate fingers around my soft hair. Haymitch will love the fishtail part, I thought. "All done, would you like to see?" I nod excitedly; Cinna pulls the black sheet of my mirror. What I see is amazing.

The dress fits perfectly; the sliced upper half shows brown silky skin beneath it. The golden jewels at the bottom glisten in the light. My face is smooth and my eyes seem brighter than ever. It all looks so natural. My hair was my favourite though. Loose at and flowing I turned around to see the plait and gasped in shock. The team had dip dyed my hair red to match my dress, it blended flawlessly with the blonde. The plait was perfect and was tied with a red ribbon at the bottom. Cinna handed me my bracelet to finish of the outfit.

"I love it Cinna!" I gave him a tight hug. "You look gorgeous now go give a great interview." I meet the others in the living room they are all being wished luck by our mentors. They all look lovely. Pippa was in a deep blue dress, Austin in a white tuxedo and Phoenix in a metallic grey suit with a black shirt and red tie. He looked amazing. Peeta gave us all hugs and wished us luck. Haymitch whacked us all on the back letting out a small chuckle and Katniss, who I had now learned was not one for hugs and compliments just told us we looked great and ushered us into the lift. We arrived at the stage where the interviews would take place. Caesar Flickerman took to the stage to warm up the crowd. "So are we ready to meet the tributes?" The roar of the crowd was like nothing I had ever heard. We were called onto the stage and sat along a large red sofa behind the interview area. Katniss's saying about how popular we were proved true as when me Phoenix Austin and Pippa took to the stage the roar increased. The interviews began all of the careers kept up the strong menacing act, Shadow especially, each one receiving a huge roar from the crowd. The other tributes were nothing special although the elder girl from seven stood out as being very popular.

Olivia was next; she received a big cheer from the crowd. "So Olivia what is it like having a victor for a mum?" Ceaser was always good at getting good interviews out of people. "Well Ceaser, it's pretty cool I think, it must be hard for her though. To go through something like the games and then have your own daughter selected for it. I can't imagine what it must be like for her." A few members of the crowd began to sob. "That's lovely Olivia, so do you have any plans for the game? Any allies?" a smile crept across Olivia's face as the question was asked. "Well Ceaser I'm afraid you will have to change your name for the flaming four as I am a member." The crowd roared and cheered. "Wow that really is news! It's okay Olivia the flaming five works just as well don't you think?" the crowd cheer in agreement. The buzzer goes signalling the interview over.

The other tributes sit their interviews, the dark haired boy from eleven who's name we now know is Finn gave a good interview also. Now for the tributes from twelve. Tyger and Leon told Ceaser about how they were now careers, and little Electra said about how we all coped with there being twelve off us.

Pippa was up first. Ceaser asked about her training score and how she knew Peeta from home, this got the crowd going even more. The buzzer went and Austin was called. The crowd were going crazy for us. Austin told Ceaser about him and Olivia bringing lots of the crowd to tears, but his kind friendly personality soon got them backup to beat for Phoenix's interview.

His was interesting, lots of speaking about his training score and embarrassingly about me. The crowd loved him though and he received various wolf whistles.

I was next. The crowd erupted with applause and I couldn't help but smile, showing my highly polished white teeth. "So Robyn we just spoke to Phoenix there, we understand you're a couple?" the crowd cheer once more. "Yes we are Ceaser." "That's lovely Robyn, now you got a training score of ten very impressive, how did you receive that then?" "I'm not one to tell so I guess you will have to wait until the arena." the crowd let out a sigh, "Well even more to look forward to then!" Ceaser swings the mood around. "Now tell us about home, do you have any family willing you on?" I fell the lump in my throat. "Well I don't have much family Ceaser, only a brother." My voice had turned slightly shaky and teary. "His name is Archer and he is eighteen years old. He has looked after me since I was eleven and he is the best brother any one could have." I felt some tears growing in my eyes. "He sounds amazing Robyn, is there anything you would like to say to him." I looked into the crowd hoping to find Cinna or Peeta, I only saw Katniss, who nodded her head, mouthing something to me. "Just that, I love you and I'm going be home soon." The buzzer rang and all the tributes filed of stage, the crowd still cheering and chanting. "Flaming five, flaming five."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

We all marched up to our floor, still all flying sky high from the interview experience, I still felt slightly teary from my interview but the overall buzz of the others made it hard to stay down for long. We were embraced by Cinna and our mentors, even Effie congratulated us with a kiss on the cheek.

I had noticed that other tributes were beginning to notice who our little group was taking priority. And by the sounds of things they didn't like it. I took of my beautiful dress taking great care putting into my wardrobe, if I won this thing I wondered if they would let me keep it.

I looked through my wardrobe for something loose and comfy to wear, I found an interesting piece of clothing, it was an all in one outfit, loose fitting, soft and fleece lined on the inside with a knitted texture on the out. I put it and went to show the others. We laughed about it abit but the others all put theirs on also. We all had various colours; mine was navy blue, Phoenix's dark grey, Austin's red and Pippa's a dark pink.

It was late, but we all knew what tomorrow was. We all decided to spend our last night together on the balcony. We saw Haymitch on the way; instead of stopping us he just looked down at what we are wearing and laughed a bit letting us pass.

We huddled up against a wall, completely silent. I knew tomorrow morning would be an emotional affair. So I allowed myself to slip away. When I awake I can tell it's early, the sun was not properly up yet. I rose from my position slowly so I didn't disturb the others. I stood on the edge of the roof. The city was quiet; everyone was probably busy preparing for the games. I could see big screens had been erected along the main boulevard. To think I was going to be part of this huge show. This horribly cruel form of entertainment. For the first time upon arrival I thought about dying. It was a horrible though and one that could very likely become reality. What would happen to our group once we were in there? If by chance we were the last few remaining what would we do to each other. Flee and hope we were killed by others. Stay together and turn on each other. The idea made me queasy and I returned my attention to the rising sun.

Its light illuminated my eyes. I felt someone's presence. I turned to see Peeta. "How do you feel?" he moves from the shadows into the light. "Not too great, when you were in the arena with Katniss did you for one second think of killing her?" my question brought out a sad look in his eyes. "Not for one second, I loved her too much. Before we heard about the new rules I told myself it was more important she got home than I did." I thought about what he said. "I don't know what to do Peeta, I promised my brother I would return home, but there is no way I could lay a finger on any of my friends. If we do make it to the last few what do we do?" "The sad thing is I believe all five of you can make it. When the time comes you have to do what's right for you, I believe that you will make the right choice. Don't worry about it Robyn I know you can do it." He gave me a reassuring hug, this would be the last time I felt this safe for a long time. I reluctantly let go to wake the others. We all gave each other a big group hug. We all know what today is. We went down stairs to our rooms; I stepped in the shower for the last time, gentle rinsing my skin and washing the dye from my hair. Once dry I plaited it in the fishtail plait I wore last night. I changed into some light sweatpants and a vest top.

I met the others at breakfast; those that ate did it in silence. I had no appetite but I knew it would be the last decent meal I would get so I emptied my plate regardless. The last hour I spent writing a letter to Archer. It took a while to find the right words but I once I did they poured out. I wrote three sides to him, telling him how much I loved him and that he was the best brother anyone could have. I thanked him for looking after me and told him not to be upset and that I wanted him to go on with his life. Once finished I found Peeta again, he was the one I wanted to deliver the letter if it needed to be done. "Peeta?" he turned from his chair, "I wanted to give you this." I handed him the letter, tears growing in my eyes. "I need you to deliver it encase. You know." He took the letter from my hand and gave me a gentle nod. I left the room to join the others and say my goodbyes.

The living room was full of sobbing people. I made my way round all the tributes saying goodbye. Most of them were quite easy and mindless but Electra's and Rory's were tough. Next was Effie. "Effie I want to say I'm sorry for everything, you have been a great escort." She hugged me tightly. "You don't need to be sorry Robyn, good luck in there." She managed a smile, and I broke away. Some of the tributes were already making their way to the roof. I knew I didn't have long.

I looked to Haymitch he hugged me tight and jokingly said. "You've done well sweetheart, now go out there and do me proud." I smiled back, "Thanks Haymitch I will." I turned and stepped straight into Peeta's arms. I was welling up now. "Thank you so much Peeta, I couldn't have done it without you." "You're very welcome Robyn; you're going to great trust me. Okay?" "Okay." I reply, he gives me a kiss on the head, the others are waiting for me now but I need to say good bye to Katniss. I turn to her. I knew she wasn't one for hugs so I didn't expect much.

Despite my expectations Katniss embraced me, the tears poured out and I felt her hold on me tighten. "Listen to me okay, your little group can do this." I could sense she was weeping slightly to now. "What happens when it's just us?" "Shhh, don't say that okay, you are going to be fine, you can do this Robyn just believe." I felt her slide something into my pocket, and I pulled away I joined hands with my friends and gave my mentors a final nod good bye.

We walked to the roof where we were hoisted onto a hovercraft. We were seated and we remained in complete silence. The crafts windows blacked out and I felt us surging upwards. We were on our way.

A woman approached me, "Give me your arm," I obeyed holding my arm out to her; she was holding a needle like contraption that she pointed towards my arm. I felt a piercing sensation "this is your tracker," she says in a very mono tone voice, she moves on to the others.

I kept my head down for the rest of the ride; it was over an hour before we landed. When we did we were filed of the craft, I was separated from my friends, I knew the next time I would see them would be in the blood bath. Peace keepers escorted me down a maze of corridors; I finally arrived in a very basic room, containing a single sofa and a table.

The peace keepers shut the door leaving me alone in the room. I moved over to the table where a neat pile of clothes laid. This was my arena outfit. I reluctantly removed my comfy tracksuit and put on the clothes on the table.

The pile consisted of a pair of leggings some light weight yet robust plimsolls, a tight fitting v neck top and a wide leather belt designed for holding various objects. I inspected the clothing further, the leggings were made of a weird feeling thick material, the shoes and top also had an odd texture. I secured my bracelet round my wrist and dug around in my pocket to see what it was Katniss had placed in there.

It was a locket, it looked similar to the one Peeta gave her in the Quarter Quell, when I opened it though I was sure it was the same one, it contained pictures of myself, Phoenix, Austin, Pippa and Olivia on one side and the other pictures of Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch, the words good luck printed across their portraits.

I was sure gifts like this weren't allowed but I put in round my neck anyway clutching to it with all my life. I heard someone enter the room. It was Cinna. I ran to him holding onto him tightly. "We haven't got long, I have already visited the others, don't worry they are doing well. I see you have got your clothes on already, you still look beautiful." "Thank you so much Cinna, I couldn't have asked for a better stylist." Tears return to my voice. The next voice I heard was not Cinna's. "May tributes please go to their pods"

"This is it." Cinna guided me to my pod I hugged him for the last time and the glass separated us. My heart was in my throat, my heart beat racing. The pod began to rise and the countdown began. I can do this, I can do this. I tell myself. The pod rises into day light and the glass falls.

I look around I'm up high. I'm surrounded by small jungles covered islands. THIRTY. A weaving maze of water separated each island from the other, I could see what looked to be a volcano on the far side of the arena, the sounds of the jungle hummed in my ears. TWENTY. I looked around to the other tributes, to my left Kayla, to my right the boy from six. Pippa was three spaces away from me to my left, Austin five, Olivia was the other side of the circle with Phoenix four places to her right. FIFTEEN. I saw no cornucopia though until I looked down. It lied on a beach at least seventy feet below us surrounded by water, TEN. Our pods were on cliffs circling the cornucopia, we were going to have to jump. FIVE. I heard Haymitch's voice in my head. "This is it sweetie." The gong sounded and I threw myself off the cliff.


	20. Chapter 20

**Part IV the Games**

**Chapter 20**

I plummeted towards the water ripping through it; I kicked hard to the surface I gasped the warm air around me pulling my self through the water, I looked around most of the tributes where now off their pods, I continued to swim kicking as hard as I could, my face now fully submerged. I reached the beach first, but I noticed the others weren't far behind; I scrambled to my feet sprinting across the sand I grabbed two medium sized packs, spinning around for someone to throw it to. Olivia's plan had not banked on there being water.

Rex and Shadow were now on the beach charging to the cornucopia, Shanae was not for behind them. I reached for the nearest weapon available; I readied myself for an attack. Phoenix and Pippa were now on the beach to, I threw both packs out to Pippa who scampered to the other side of the cornucopia, narrowly missing a diving tackle, I spotted Olivia and Austin in the water, Pippa threw both packs out to them, grabbing another smaller one she slung onto her back.

I ran around to the other side of the cornucopia, Phoenix had garbed a spear and was pulling a second out of a body, on the top of the pile I saw a bow. It was mine. Pounced onto the mound scrambling to the top, I lunged for the bow but something pulled me back. I fell to the floor with a thud. And felt a huge force across my face. Shanae was stood above me her fist flying towards my face. I rolled out of its way kicking myself to my feet. I spun on my heel, my foot planting itself into Shanae's ribs.

We were now both on our feet, Pippa and phoenix were grabbing anything they could throwing it into the water. "We have to get out of here!" the voice sounded like Phoenix's. I fell myself hitting the floor; I get up just in time to avoid another kick from Shanae. Phoenix and Pippa are now in the water, I have to get out of here. I clutch my knife and slice it across Shanae's arm. She screams. She to is now armed with a knife. She raises it plunging it towards my chest. BOOM. Shanae is thrown backwards by the sound. I turn, the remaining tributes have been blown of their pods, and there body parts scatter the beach.

I dive into the water clawing my way towards my friends. "Go Swim!" I scream. The others begin to paw at the water, but they can't swim very well. They would soon get tired and I knew the careers would be hot on our tails. "Over there" I point to the nearest island. Everyone drags themselves onto the beach. Ahead lies a thick wall of jungle. We grab a pack each and Phoenix throws his spare spear to Olivia, I notice Austin has an axe and Pippa two small knives. I look over my shoulder the careers are finishing of anyone left on the beach. I turn back to my friends, we run straight through the jungle, hopping over the tree roots, and weaving past the trees.

We arrive on the other side in a matter of minutes to another beach, a narrow strip of water separated us from the next island we jumped in and waded across the rest of the way running deep into the next jungle before stopping. Everyone is puffing and panting our hair still wet, yet our clothes bone dry. The weird material must have been water proof. "How is everyone?" Austin manages to say.

The others are to out of breathe to reply, so they just nod, Pippa points to a small cut on her arm. "It's okay I'll patch that up later." Austin has slightly more breath now. "We need to sort through these bags" Olivia says.

We sit around the tree, emptying each bag to see what it contains; Olivia's contains mostly food, dried meat and fruit, crackers and some bread. She also had a water bottle with some purification drops and a sleeping bag. Good enough food for us all for around a day and a way of making water safe to drink. Not to mention the comfort of a sleeping bag. Phoenix had another sleeping bag, a length of rope and a first aid kit. I saw Austin smile at the sight of medical supplies. His pack had more food and a water bottle, plus another large knife. Pippa's another sleeping bag and some bandages and some fire starting stones. Mine was probably the least helpful as it only contained pots pans and more water bottles, although it had some wire that could be used for snares.

We shared out food and water in case we were separated and turned to our weapons supply. We had two medium sized spears, an Axe and three knives of various sizes but no bow. "Robyn what happened to the bow?" Olivia asked. "Shanae pulled me off the pile before I could reach it, I'm sorry." I muttered the end of my sentence, the one weapon I could use and I let a career get it.

"We need to decide where to camp; it will start getting dark soon." Phoenix rises grabbing his spear. We all grab our packs, "I think we should stay on this island for tonight, find a tree closer to the beach and camp there." We agree with Olivia and head further into the jungle until we reach a large tree on the edge of the jungle.

The sun was beginning to set at the temperature was falling; we agreed that me Phoenix and Olivia would make a shelter while Austin patched up Pippa and kept watch. "Robyn hop up that tree and she what it's like," I did as Phoenix asked and climbed the tree, when I got to the top I found a large platform formed by the trunk with branches growing of the edge, it was perfect. I shouted down to the others, "we don't need a shelter there is enough room up here for all of us," the others looked to one another before deciding to join me, Phoenix went up first and helped pull up Pippa, Olivia and Austin threw up the packs and joined us.

We rationed out food and purified the water Olivia had collected, earlier. At least dehydration wouldn't be a problem. We agreed not to set up a watch as everyone was shattered and that tomorrow we would try to put as much distance between us and the careers as possible. Austin and Olivia agreed to share a sleeping bag, Pippa would have her own and I would share with Phoenix.

As we huddled into our sleeping bags the seal of Panem appeared in the sky and the canon began to fire. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9, dead. That left only fourteen of us. The faces began to appear, district three was gone, so was five six nine and ten. Meaning four from twelve were gone. Adira, Kayla, Rory and Taylor. "Phew," I heard Austin breathe a sigh of relief; I gave him a questioning look. "Electra managed to get away, the boy from seven was going for her but I shoved him out of the way, gave him a nasty cut to." The anthem finished playing and the sky went black again.

I thought of the dead tributes from twelve. The people I thought of as my family for the past week. The only one that really got to me was Rory. He was the only one I had properly spoken to out of choice. I thought of

His brother Gale and how Rory said he knew Archer. Maybe they were watching together as their siblings fought for their lives.

I made a mental list of who was still alive. Us, all five careers, Raven, Electra, Finn and the boy from seven. As there were only twenty three tributes. I felt myself growing heavy and let myself slip away into a restless sleep filled with nightmares of being speared through the heart by Shanae's trident. I woke several times wet with tears. Every time Phoenix was there to tell me it was okay and that I was safe.

I quickly realised he would be my lifeline in this arena, which made the thought of losing him all the more worse


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

I was the first to wake up, for a while I was confused as to where I was but it soon flooded back to me. I was in the arena. I was nearly stabbed yesterday by Shanae, all the careers are still alive but so were we. Nine people were dead. Today could be my last.

I felt something wet land on my head; I looked to see Phoenix wide awake with tears in his eyes. "Phoenix what's wrong?" I wipe a tear from his eye, his face looks so serious. "I've killed someone Robyn. A completely innocent person." "You can't blame yourself Phoenix, if you didn't kill him he would have killed you. Killing is what these games are about." This seemed to perk him up abit and I felt him slide his arm around me. Despite the soaring temperature yesterday had been a cold night.

The sun began to rise, and we woke the others. We packed up all our gear in case we needed to make a quick getaway and moved out of our tree down on to the beach. We were all very weary and took it in turn to bathe in the warm water. Olivia rationed out food and Pippa purified more water while we tried to decide how to split up the weapons.

We decided to give Austin the axe, Phoenix the spear and Pippa the knives as these were the weapons they trained with. Olivia took the large knife I settled for the other spear. "You guys ready?" says Austin. Without reply we all began wading across the water to the next island. No one wanted to go through the jungle so we decided to walk around it along the beach throwing ourselves to the floor at the slightest of sounds. After crossing another two islands we decided to take a break, it must have been at least forty degrees and every one was feeling the heat. We shared out what little food was left for lunch, all of us still on edge. "We need to find a way of hunting." Says Olivia, "I agree, we are nearly out of food, and the only other supplies left will be at the cornucopia and we all know who is there." I say. "I can try fishi…" Pippa's sentence was cut off by a rustling sound in a nearby tree. Everyone reached for their weapons. "Nobody move," Phoenix's voice dropped to a whisper.

The noise came again, this time it was louder and closer. We ducked lower into the water. My heart beat was now through the roof. The source of the noise revealed itself. Everyone breathed a huge sigh of relief, when little Electra stepped through the trees. Olivia covered Austin's mouth with her hand before he could shout to her, "the last thing we need is another mouth to feed." Olivia quietly snapped.

We watched in silence as Electra disappeared down the beach. "She will die without us!" Austin blurted, "And we will probably die with her, the only reason she survived that blood bath was because you were there to save her, she would only slow us down." Phoenix sounded angry, "don't be like that Phoenix!" I tried to calm him down but Austin was already furious about what Phoenix had just said. "Ele…" Olivia managed to silence him before he could finish, but he thrust her hand away and ran onto the beach, "Austin no!" Pippa screamed, but it was too late, "ELECTRA!" Austin shouted. She turned around and started running back towards him, "Austin!" Olivia and Pippa tried to drag him back into the water, "We have to get out of her now!" they both said.

What happened next no one could predict. Phoenix thrust himself out of the water pushing Austin to the floor, and throwing his spear deep into Electra's body. She fell to the floor like a rag doll and her canon sounded. We watched in absolute disbelief as He retrieved his spear. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. It was too late though. Ten down thirteen to go.

I was surprised when Austin didn't say or do anything on Phoenix's return. They just started at each other for what felt like an eternity. It was brought to an end by another noise. This wasn't a little rustle like Electra's though; it was much louder and getting closer much quicker. It was coming from the opposite island, and sounded more like a group of feet instead of just one. I could make out chanting, it could only belong to one group of people. "Careers, we have to go now!" the others instantly react, scrambling onto the beach, turning to see the careers break through the wall of tree's about fifty metres away. We ran down the beach as fast as we could hands fastened around weapons, we reached the end of the island diving into the water that separated us from the next. They were catching us and I knew our group couldn't beat them on speed alone; we needed to get into the jungle. "Get into the trees!" I was so out of breathe I could barely talk.

We turned into the jungle taking the most complicated route we could. We heard the careers entering the water, they were gaining and fast. We were all beginning to slow down and I knew we would be caught. "Follow me!" I give the order without giving my plan much thought, but I knew it was our only chance of survival.

I took a sharp turn and ran for another twenty or so metres before taking another. We were now running back towards the careers I just hoped I had judged it well enough that we would run straight into them.

I could hear clearly now, I was tempted to stop in my tracks and turn back the other way but it was too late. I caught a glimpse of them flash past us about ten metres to our left, not as far as I had hoped but it was good enough. I carried on running, praying they hadn't seen us.

We reached the beach and decided to head to the smaller island to our right, deciding our old one wasn't safe. We reached the other side in just under two minutes and found a similar tree to last night, throwing up our kit before cooling down in the water. Pippa purified more water before delivering more bad news, "Guys we are all out of food." Several sighs were let out. "What do we do now then?" Austin asks.

"I can't hunt without a bow" I say, "Olivia have you seen any plants you recognise?" "A few but not many, they won't keep all of us going, have any of you guys?" everyone shakes their heads. "I have an idea," says Pippa, "We could go to the cornucopia to get food, I know it sounds crazy but if we hurry we could probably get there before the careers get back." We all think about it for a while before Austin speaks, "I think it's a great idea Pippa but I don't think we should all go, it's too risky and not all of us will be fast enough." "I agree with Austin, so who wants to do it?" no one answers straight away so I speak up, "I will go." Phoenix gives me a disapproving look which I choose to ignore, "I would go with you Robyn but there is something I need to do back here." Olivia says. "I will do it seeing as it was my idea," Pippa smiles. "So its settled then Robyn and Pippa will go," we hug them all good bye, and Phoenix gives me his spear. "Promise me you will come back okay?" "Don't worry about me," I joke. He kisses me on the cheek and me and Pippa jog off to the cornucopia both knowing this could be the last time we saw our friends.

We arrived on the beach opposite the careers camp in just under an hour, the sun was setting and there was no sign of life on the beach. It's now or never, Pippa is thinking the same thing "you ready Robyn?" I give her a nod and we swim across the stretch of water to the beach. We sprint to the cornucopia, weapons in hands. We find the pile of supplies just as they were at the bloodbath; we take turns filling our packs with whatever food we can find while the other kept watch. My search for another bow was unsuccessful and I had made a mess in the process.

In my attempt at putting back the knocked over boxes and packs I was silenced by Pippa. "There back Robyn," I crept over to the opening in the cornucopia behind Pippa to see three large silhouettes dragging themselves up onto the beach. "Where are the other two?" I say. "I'm not sure" Pippa replies, "I'm trying to work out who is missing, where ever they are there not dead I haven't heard any canons. Without having to think to hard I worked out that it must be Tyger and Leon that had left the pack. Great now two more solo acts to worry about.

"We need to go now!" Pippa nods. We both know we can't go back the way the way we came so we agree to run behind the cornucopia in the hope the careers won't see us and swim the long way round. "Ready pip?" she nods, I squeeze the locket hoping for some kind of miracle gift from the mentors but nothing. We were on our own this time. We skirt around the edge of the cornucopia. Giving a final look round the corner, making sure the careers aren't aware of our presence. We give each other a final nod and charge towards the water. Heads down legs and arms pumping.

We throw ourselves into the water and swam for the opposite island, the careers must of noticed by now but we still didn't hear any noise from them.

We reached the island and jogged silently across the beach jumping back into the water. We were tried now, neither had the energy for a chase so we made extra effort to remain as quiet as possible. We made the long journey back to our little island in the dark, having to dart up several trees after being startled by various noises. One I was certain was made by a tribute, we weren't as alone in our camp as we thought.

We arrived back at out tree around midnight. I saw a sponsor parachute in the corner of the tree; I decided to leave it till morning. Everyone was asleep already so we took it upon ourselves to take a watch seeing as there was at least one tribute nearby. Although after an hour or so we decided to go to sleep as we hadn't heard anything. I climbed into Phoenix's sleeping bag and feel asleep almost immediately. Tomorrow was going to be another long day, and I had a bad feeling the game makers had some kind of evil plan brewing.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

I woke feeling just as tired as I was when I fell asleep last night; I allowed myself a few more minutes before actually getting up. It seemed I was not the only tired one as once again I was first up. Or so I thought. I could hear a scraping noise at the bottom of the tree and when I looked around I realised Olivia wasn't in her sleeping bag. I peered over the edge of the tree to see her scrapping away at some wood. Next to her was a big pile of scrapings, I remember her saying she was good at bush craft in training, I wondered what she was making. This must have been what she was doing last night while me and Pippa were getting food. I grabbed my spear and hoped down the tree.

The sound of me landing on the sand next to her startled her and she instinctively raised her knife to my body. "Oh sorry Robyn, thought you were a career or something" she laughed, "So do you like it?" I looked down and saw what it was she had been making. It was a bow. "Olivia I love it!" I really did, it was long and sleek just like the one I had used in training, "You did this for me?" I was in such disbelief. "Yeah I suppose, and I was also hoping you could hunt with it for us?" she gave me a questioning smile, "Of course I will, as long as one of you lot come with me." We laugh together and I give Olivia a thankful hug and we returned to the top of our tree to wake the others.

While they were all coming to their senses I looked back over to the parachute. From what I have seen in previous games it looked very big. "Hey you guys can I open this?" the others took a while to reply, our biggest group weakness had to be how dopy we all were in the morning. "Yeah sure Robyn, we didn't want to open it last night without you and Pippa." I cut the parachute free from the case and took of the lid. Inside lay a quiver of arrows and some flints that looked like they could be used for sharpening weapons. Katniss must of seen Olivia making the bow last night.

"Well what is it then Robyn?" At least Pippa seemed awake. It's some arrows and some sharpening flints. I through the stones round to the others and they started to work on their weapons. "About time we got something from them, I was beginning to wonder what they were spending all these sponsors money on." Austin said.

We ate the bread rolls we took from the careers last night for breakfast and decided where we should travel to today. "Well I think we should try to head for the other side of the arena, the careers know we are in this area and I reckon they will come looking again." The others think about my suggestion and we decide that we will head toward the more volcanic side of the arena as we thought this is where the least tributes will be.

With full stomachs and sharpened weapons we headed east Crossing Island after island. We stopped for lunch at around one, eating more of the career food. We weren't too concerned about being conservative as we had plenty left and we could now give hunting ago. While the others cooled down in the water I decided to give the bow a go. I practiced firing at various points on different trees; Pippa said she wanted to practice her climbing so she would retrieve the arrows for me.

We messed about for a bit and I would shoot the arrows further and further into the woods. And Pippa would continue to retrieve them. "Shoot a big one Robyn!" as requested I shot the arrow as far and straight as I could. "Go on then Pip like to see you find that" she laughs and runs into the jungle. But she didn't return. "Pippa?" I shout after her, no reply. "Pippa!"

The others start to notice my worry. "I'm just going in to look for her; maybe she got caught in a trap or stuck up a tree." Before they give their consent I head of down the path through the trees calling her name. "Pippa!" I quickly found my arrow. It was buried deep in the trunk of a tree. I wrapped my hands around it and pulled it free, returning it to my quiver. I continued through the jungle, still calling after her. There were no signs of traps or snares. Had she been taken? No if anyone had found her they would of killed her on the spot. I could hear noises coming from ahead. I crept closer pushing a large leaf aside to get a clear view. It was Tyger and Leon. So they had broken away from the careers, and by the looks of it robbed them of most of their supplies, both were carrying large spears and wearing belts carrying a large array of knives, Tyger even had a sword.

I carefully stepped away from the leaf, trying to keep as quiet as possible. I heard a sharp snapping behind me. I had stepped on a twig, and both boys eyes were now fixed on me. I heard them let out an evil laugh. I ran through the trees, the beach was in sight. "RUN!" I prayed the others would be ready, "RUN!" I shouted again, I broke onto the beach the others were already on the other island I dived into the water and they pulled me onto the beach. And we all began to run again. "Where's Pip!?" Phoenix asked? "I will explain later, come on!" I pulled him along flinging him to the front of the group. We were a good twenty metres into the jungle before Tyger and Leon were out of the water. Thankfully for us swimming was not there strong point.

I noticed we were heading steeply up hill. From my quick glance at the arena before I hurled myself of my pod I hadn't noticed any hills or mounds. The pace was ruthless; although I was quick over a short distance and I was relatively fit yesterday's chase had really taken it out of me. I could hear a roaring noise up ahead, the sound of crashing and booming. I grew louder and louder the further uphill we went.

I was suddenly drawn to a halt, why had Phoenix stopped? We were about to be caught and killed. We ran alongside him. There were no trees ahead only clear blue sky, the roaring was ringing in my ears. I looked down a torrent of water plummeting into a pool of crystal clear water. A waterfall. It looked around the same height as our pods and I knew down was the only direction out of this.

Tyger and Leon stopped in front of us panting and laughing. "What have you done with Pippa?" Austin shouted, the pair genuinely looked confused. "We haven't touched her; we were more interested in you four." Leon's reply wasn't very intimidating, but it was backed up by Tyger's menacing voice. "Not so on fire now are you, no Haymitch to save you this time." I thought back to the night on the train and our first encounter, "How are you gunna get out of this one little birdie?" They looked poised to attack; I knew this was my only chance. "Fly." I gave them a smile, grabbed hold of my friends and jumped.

As we fell I saw the boys running to the edge of the cliff, shouting and cursing. We hit the water hard the current pushing us away from the base of the water fall. I felt Olivia's body go numb, the impact of the water must of knocked her unconscious. I wrapped my arm around her and kicked to the surface. Pulling her to the beach, the others were soon to follow. We looked back to the top of the cliff to see Tyger and Leon walking away both looking very angry.

We checked all our weapons; thankfully my bow and arrows were intact. The only thing lost in the fall was the food. The packs were slightly water resistant but without their water proof covers they had soaked right through ruining all food that wasn't in packets.

I hand Olivia to Austin, who cradles her in his arms; she quickly comes to but is slightly dazed. "Where is Pip then?" Phoenix asks. "She went into the jungle to collect an arrow, she didn't come out so I went in looking for her, I found the arrow and none of her tracks we around it. I found Tyger and Leon's camp and there was no sign of her there. I believe them when they say they didn't touch her." Phoenix looked confused. "Were there any signs of traps?" I thought back to the jungle I hadn't noticed anything. "No there was nothing, I'm sorry."

"We need to go back for her!" Austin says, "It's not safe to, Tyger and Leon won't move from that spot now that they know we are down here. And the further away from their camp we get the closer we get to the careers." Olivia sits herself up. "Olivia is right," Phoenix says. "But there is another way we could go, it's long but is we continue towards the volcano we can loop back around the edge of the arena to that part." Everyone looks to each other, Olivia shaking her head. "We can't expect her to stay in that area for ever Phoenix." He nods his head; even he knows his plan was ideal. "We owe It to her to try, we can't just leave her out there on her own, she would do the same for us." Upon finishing my sentence a small parachute floats down next to me.

I open it up; it contains more bread and fresh beef. There is a small note in the lid. _Nice idea_. Everyone knows what it means; looking for people means more sponsors, more excitement. Maybe it would be enough to keep the game makers evil plans at bay for a while longer.

We got up and headed for the volcano. The closer we got the less lush and green everything became, the last few islands were all beach with the odd palm tree dotted here and there. The sun was starting to set but the temperature stayed sky high. I wondered whether this was the game makers doing or the fact that we were next to a volcano with lava oozing from its peak.

We stayed as close to the water as we could, walking briskly. We felt a rumble, "What was that?" the usual joy had all but gone from Austin's voice. We felt another rumble this one stronger. We stopped looking around at each other, then to the volcano. The glowing read top of the volcano released a steady flow of lava and another rumble came, this one shook us to the floor and continued, lava now pouring onto the beach. "Go go go!" we got to our feet and broke into a run, being careful not to fall over. I grabbed Phoenix's hand for balance and Olivia grabbed Austin's flaming rocks were now flying through the black sky. The air was becoming thick and smoky. We were forced away from the beach further towards the erupting mountain. We were being caught by a speeding ever growing wall of lava. Hoping and jumping over burning rocks.

We were swerving across the beach nearing the water again. Another huge rumble shook us to the floor, a huge burning rock coming our way. Phoenix through himself over me but I caught a glimpse of Austin shoving Olivia towards us, the rock landed catching his foot. His shoe went up in flames he screamed in pain, "No Austin!" Olivia ran to him ripping the shoe of his foot and throwing it into the water. "All of you go!" he shouted, his voice full of pain. "No I can't leave you here. Austin don't make me please," Olivia was sobbing helplessly.

Austin grabbed her top pulling her closer kissing her then pushing her away, shouting "Go please! I love you." She wouldn't let go, "Phoenix please!" his face now full of desperation. Phoenix nodded, scooping Olivia up in his arms carrying her away. "Robyn go now!" I gave him a nod as he pushed me away, I ran after Phoenix, I could barely see him through the smoke and I was disorientated. I took a final look back to Austin, my green eyes turned red by the reflection of lava "goodbye." I whispered. I continued to run jumping and leaping over flaming objects until my feet met the cold water. I swam as fast as I could. The air was becoming clearer and I could just make out some shadows on the beach. I clambered up onto the sand coughing and spluttering when I heard the canon go.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The whole world slowed down, fire was raging in front of me reflecting of the red water, I felt a hand wrap round my arm pulling me from the water on to the beach. Phoenix pulled me as far as he could but I could tell he was injured. When he let me down on the sand next to Olivia I saw him clutching his shoulder his shirt was burnt through leaving a gaping hole over his shoulder and chest. He collapsed on the sand, I heard the anthem begin to play, and things were going fuzzy, before I could see Austin's face in the sky I blacked out.

I when I finally woke up it was morning, the sky was back to clear blue and the volcano had calmed although the beach surrounding it was still littered with lumps of rock letting of waves of steam. Some were still burning. I looked to the others Olivia seemed half awake but Phoenix just lay there. I got up slowly I felt slightly lightheaded and realised I was very dehydrated. I gulped down my water; although it was warm it would have to do.

I crossed to the beach where Austin died yesterday. I couldn't quite believe it, in one day we had lost Pippa and Austin. Although we didn't know for a fact if Pippa was dead or not we had no way of knowing seeing as we missed the faces in the sky yesterday after blacking out.

I walked among the smoke and the fog, my face covered is ash and blood. My once pristine bracelet tinted black from the dirt. I opened up the locket looking at Austin and Pippa's smiling faces. It hurt to look so I closed it and let it fall back around my neck and noted another reason I needed to get out of this arena alive, to get this thing back to Peeta.

I continued my walk along the beach before stopping in my tracks at the sight of a human outline in the fog. It was moving towards me. I was too tired to run so I set my bow. The silhouette came closer and was gaining speed, they were becoming more visible now and I could make out some features. No it couldn't be. "Austin?" I must be dreaming, yesterday, the volcano, the canon. No it was him. "Robyn!" I ran towards him squeezing him tightly. "How can you be alive?!" I asked. "I never died," he laughed. "Once you guys ran I thought I was done for but I managed to drag myself into the water, I nearly drowned to but I got onto a beach. Next thing I know a parachute falls right beside me, it had cream and medicine in. I treated myself and got a good night's sleep, then came looking for you lot. The Canon you heard was for Leon. Him and Tyger must have had a fight. Where are the others?" initial confusion was overcome by pure joy, and I explained what happened to us on the way back to the beach.

We got back to see Olivia washing Phoenix's shoulder in the water. At the sight of her Austin took off, I heard Olivia scream with joy as they were reunited. I ran to Phoenix, glad to see he was okay. His shoulder was badly burnt and bleeding Olivia had done a good job of cleaning it though. "Hey Phoenix I have some medicine for you," Austin turned to Phoenix applying the cream to his shoulder and letting him drink the rest of the medicine. I applied some of the cream to my hand and Olivia some to her leg. We were all pretty bashed up after last night.

We all washed ourselves in the water, cleaning all the ash from our clothes and bodies. We even got another parachute containing a new shoe for Austin and another top for Phoenix; we all laughed and finished off the last of our packaged food for breakfast. From now on we would have to get our own food. "Although I haven't seen many plants, I have noticed lots of different animals that we can hunt for," Olivia says willingly. "I will give it ago this evening," I reply. We leave the beach in high spirits. Our next job to find Pippa.

We spent the first half of the day moving away from the volcanic part of the arena to get to the more watery outskirts. According to Phoenix this was the only way to get back without getting into any trouble with careers or Tyger and Leon. Now Leon is dead though I'm regretting going this way, I reckon the four of us could take Tyger in a fight easily.

We reached the waterfall around two in the afternoon, and since the jungle had returned I decided to try hunt for some lunch. Me And Phoenix headed into the jungle while Austin and Olivia stayed on the beach. We agreed to be back within half an hour and too shout at the slightest sign of trouble.

I grabbed my new bow and set of down the path, remembering the animals Olivia said were okay to eat. As soon as we entered the tree's neither of us spoke. Phoenix quickly spotted a strange type of squirrel in a nearby tree; I shot at it missing the body narrowly. Shooting at a dummy was easy enough but having to try take something down with a mind of its own was proving to be a lot harder. We quickly realised the jungle was full of these though and after a bit of practice I took down five. Phoenix was bad either and managed to spear an interesting looking bird. We didn't know if it was safe or not but we took it anyway.

Our half hour was quickly up and we returned back to the beach hand in hand. Austin and Olivia had made a nice fire, while Phoenix was showing them the meat I picked a large leaf to help fan away the smoke. We decided the bird was safe to eat and we cooked all the meat storing the bird and two squirrels for the evening. "Not bad for half and hours' work guys," Austin said appraisingly. "Thanks Austin," I say. I was still so glad I found him on that beach. I just prayed that we would be just as lucky with Pippa.

We left the beach and started to walk along the beach, seeing as the waterfall proved impossible to climb we voted to walk around the island. It took longer than we hoped but by sun set we were back on the tip of the island where we started yesterday's chase. We found another tree for the evening and settled down. Olivia and I each had a squirrel and Phoenix and Austin shared the bird. Today had been our first day in the arena where we hadn't been chased by blood thirsty careers, or have to hurl our elves of a cliff or run away from an erupting volcano. I still couldn't help feeling uneasy though, possibilities of Pippa's where abouts whizzed around my head. Was she taken? Caught in a trap? Lost? I ruled of the first possibility as anyone that would have found her will have surely killed her. If she was caught in a trap she wouldn't have long left as dehydration would quickly claim her. I decided to go with the more optimistic option by thinking she had just got lost and was fending for herself. Where ever she was I just hoped she was okay.

It was getting late and we were getting tired, we decided to take it in turns taking watch in pairs. Austin and Olivia volunteer to go first. I slip into the sleeping bag with Phoenix, unlike last night it was much cooler and I could see Austin and Olivia huddling together to keep warm. I turned to face Phoenix but he was already asleep. I drifted off also but before I knew it Austin was shaking me awake again, "Robyn, it's your turn to watch." I'm slow to respond but Austin is patient with me. "Thanks Austin, you go get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning." He smiles and joins Olivia in his sleeping bag. I woke Phoenix and we moved to the edge of the tree together.

I rested my head on his shoulder and felt his arms fall around me, "You okay?" I say. It felt like forever since we actually talked. "I've been better, I'm just grateful we are all still alive." He doesn't sound he usual self. "All except Pippa. It's my fault isn't it that she is gone." He let out a small sigh, "I can't pretend I'm not mad at you for letting her go after that arrow but at least you were brave enough to go in after her." He lets out a small smile. " I just forget where I am, sometimes it just feels like I'm in the woods back home with Archer or my dad, I still can't believe that all this is happening to me." It's true, none of this felt real. It felt like an extended dream where if I died I would just wake up. "Look I don't want talk about this but it needs to be said so just hear me out okay." He takes on a more serious tone and makes sure my eyes are on his. "When the time comes and there's no denying that it will, I want you to be the one to kill me and I want to die with you by my side. If I'm going to spend my last moments with someone I want it to be you. I don't want you to protest just promise me okay." I tried to speak but he stopped me with a kiss. He pulled me closer to him and I felt his warmth. I hugged him tightly, tears streaming down my face. "Shhh, don't cry Robyn, it's what I want okay. You have to get home for your brother remember." The mention of Archer brought on more tears. For the first time since being in the arena I felt like just giving up. I laid myself down, my head resting on Phoenix's lap, trying to calm the storm of emotions inside my head. My semi state of sleep was interrupted by the boom of the canon.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The others shot up, we all looked to each other as if to make sure we were all still alive. As it was early morning we all knew we would have to wait till evening to see who it was. "What if that was Pip," Austin said. No one spoke all praying it wasn't her and that by chance the head career Shadow had somehow died. Hopefully it wouldn't be long before the careers turned on each other, all though if there were no careers left to kill us then who else would.

Seeing as the sun was due to rise within the hour we all stayed awake packing up our gear. Me and Phoenix returned to the jungle while Austin and Olivia made a fire and purified some more water. Phoenix didn't speak while we were hunting; he only made any kind of contact with me to point out potential prey. We returned to the beach with three more squirrels two of the interesting birds and small kind of rabbit. We cooked them over the fire eating the squirrels and the rabbit, saving the birds for later in the day.

We spent the rest of the early morning cooling off in the water, despite last night's cool temperatures it had soared dramatically in the hour and I sensed we were in for a hot day. After wiping out all traces of our camp we crossed to the next island. This is the one we lost Pippa on.

We spent our whole afternoon scouring the island, calling her name without any form of reply. With each failed attempt our moral lowered. Our fears became deeper; what if that really was Pippa's canon last night? I tried to banish the thought from my mind and suggested we stopped to eat. We shared out the birds and collected more water. We were dangerously low on purifier and there was no way the water would be safe to drink without it. Maybe another trip to the cornucopia would be in order.

"I think we should head to the next island, there is no point continuing here. If I were lost I would return back to the island I knew best, in her case the one we spent our first few nights on." Everyone thought about Phoenix's suggestion, "I agree," Austin says "we have spent all day looking here, and found nothing besides all this shouting must have caught some attention, it won't be safe to stay here much longer anyway." We agree to move on to the next island after lunch and spend the rest of our afternoon laying on the sand and soaking our overheated bodies in the cool water. After around half an hour we began our walk through the jungle to our next destination.

The island was much larger than the last but no one was keen to split up so we all stayed close calling out for Pippa, "PIP, PIP." Still no luck. "PIPPA," after several hours everyone was growing tired and we had searched nearly the whole island.

We found a tree near the beach a decided to camp there for the night. The sun was still up and we had eaten all our food so I volunteered to go hunting. "Can I come with you Robyn?" Olivia asked with a smile across her face. "Yeah sure Olivia, as long as it okay with Austin." He laughs, "That's fine with me." We nod each other good bye and we jogged into the jungle.

Shooting squirrels was now my speciality and I took three down pretty quickly, Olivia was good with a knife two piercing and she managed to pierce the body of a small parrot. "Nice one," I say with a smile. "Thanks" she says, "I think we should split slightly, I won't go far don't worry." I didn't feel comfortable with letting her go but she was more than capable so I let her.

I occasionally caught glance of her between the trees but kept my focus firmly on the hunt, I took down another two birds narrowly missing another. I crept through the trees when I heard a twig snap. I turned on my heel starting right into a small clearing in the trees. There stood a magnificent Stag, I lowered my loaded bow and observed the beautiful animal. To kill it felt so wrong and there was no way I would be able to carry it back to camp. It nibbled away at the plants; I wondered how something like that could survive in such a place. I thought about it for a while and realised it had everything it would ever need. An abundance of beautiful plants and cool water and plenty of space to roam freely.

I had never thought it before but the arena really was a beautiful place. It was such a shame somewhere so wonderful could be spoiled by something so horrible and unjust. The deer turned its head and met my gaze. Rather than fleeing like I expected it stayed, frozen to the spot. I gentle and gradually made my way closer, slowly raising my hand to meet the deer's soft head. A smile flew across my face and was quickly wiped when I heard a horrified scream. "Robyn!" the voice was Olivia's. I wasn't the only one to hear as I saw Austin and Phoenix bounding through the woods. I was first on the scene witnessing Raven realising a knife from her hand that buried itself into Olivia's stomach. The whole world slowed down. "No!" my scream was muffled.

Olivia fell to the floor. Her hands clutching her blood stained stomach. Austin dived to her side, Phoenix joined him. Austin scoped her up in her arms. Raven stood in the background she wore an evil smile on her blood stained face. She walked away but I wasn't letting her out of my sight. "Raven!"

The world snapped back into real time and I was pursuing raven through the jungle. It took me back to the night where I was chased but I was in the peacekeepers place. I could her cackling ahead of me, my anger was growing. I felt my speed increasing and I was gaining on her fast. We burst onto the beach I flung myself onto raven throwing her onto the sand. Toppling on top of her. I felt her kick me off I hit the sand hard, all the air knocked out of me. I felt slash against my arm. I moved as fast as I could but ravens knife slashed my lower arm instantly drawing blood. She stood over me clutching her knife, still smiling that evil smile. I scrambled to my feet. Puffing and panting, raven still standing strong.

"I always wanted to be the one to kill you Robyn and now I finally get the chance, taking out your little friend was just an added bonus." She smiled again. I lunged for her but she caught and threw me across the sand. She dived for me but I rolled out of the way springing to my feet running across the sand putting some distance between us. The canon went and she laughed as she got to her feet. "No!" I screamed reaching for my bow she ran towards me and I let it fire. She collapsed at my feet. Her laugh had turned into yelps of pain. She grabbed at my leg pulling me down alongside her. "You will never make it out of here alive, you and your crew are being hunted down, it won't be long before you go the same way as your friend, mark my words your days are numbered." I plunged a knife deep into her stomach stopping her heart. The canon went once more signalling her death.

I removed the blade from her body. My hands covered in blood. I heard the buzz of a hovercraft; I fled into the tree's leaving them to collect her body. I ran through the jungle, the overcast skies had now brewed up a storm, thunder bellowed through the sky and the rain poured down. I burst onto the beach. Olivia's body was already gone. Austin was on his knees crying out for her. I broke into tears standing several metres from him Phoenix was sat with a reassuring arm around him. He too was crying.

"I'm so sorry." My words were hard to make out over the roar of the rain, but Austin heard them. He stood to his face. Rain dripping from his hair. His expression had turned angry. "It's all your fault!" he was screaming at me, I had no reply. "First you lose Pippa then you go get Olivia Killed, are you happy now?! Are you on some kind of mission to get us all killed?! Sounds about right, you don't care do you, you never did and you never will. All you want is to return home to your precious brother! I hope you do because then the rest of the district can see you for what you are. A coward!" the mention of Archers name enraged me. I drew my bow and pointed it straight to Austin's chest. "Go on then do it, I would like to see you try." His voice was taunting. "Only one of us can leave this place and I don't want it to be me unless Olivia is coming with me." I see true sorrow in his eyes.

I pull back the string. But my focus is interrupted by the voice of an announcer. Claudius Templesmith. "Tributes, we have a change in the regulations of this year's games, we will accept more than one victor as long as they are from or part of the same allying group. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favour."

I lowered my bow. This was no longer a free for all battle. But one between teams. The flaming four and the Career pack.


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for not updating yesterday I was out watching the Olympics! So thanks for waiting, here is the slightly late chapter (: enjoy**

**Chapter 25**

The rain eased and the sky grew darker. Everyone was still on edged to see what faces would be in the sky today. With three people dead in one day the odds were not in Pippa's favour. The anthem began and I felt the others tense up. The faces began. Raven. Olivia. Rex. I blew a sigh of relief. It wasn't Shadow but at least it wasn't Pippa. She was still alive somewhere. I turned to Austin but he had already retreated to his sleeping bag. All out of tears his face was expressionless. I joined Phoenix in the sleeping bag, he too was silent but I still felt his comforting arms around me.

I made a mental list of who was left. Myself Phoenix Austin and Pippa. If we could find her we could possibly all get out of here alive. Only Shadow and Shanae were left from the career pack, and the death of Rex made me assume they had already split though the announcement of the new rule made me think they wouldn't be apart for long. That only left the boy from seven, Finn from eleven and Tyger. Fourteen down nine to go. After all the hysteria about the rule change my mind turned to Olivia and Raven.

Olivia's death replayed over and over in my head, the chase, the fight on the beach and how I killed Raven. Unlike Phoenix I felt no remorse over killing Raven. She was not innocent in anyway, she made sure of that by killing Olivia. Her last words stuck in my head. We were being hunted down, our days were numbered, I would never make it out of here alive. I thought about it coming to the conclusion she was only trying to intimidate me. How would she no we were being hunted down, and who by?

I then thought about the only good thing that came out of today, the fact the change in rules. If we were able to over throw the two remaining careers and anyone else left we could all get out of here alive. I wouldn't have to kill any of my friends and we could all go back to district twelve. That's if Austin could be persuaded to and we could find Pippa. I looked over to Austin; he was sat up in his sleeping bag still with an expressionless expression on his face.

I couldn't begin to imagine what was going through his mind right now. He had just lost the one he loved and there was nothing he could do to get her back. I considered going over to him, but I was the last person he would want to see, seeing as I nearly killed him only a few hours ago. What was I thinking when I raised that bow to his chest? If I had just lost Phoenix I to would be full of anger and rage, looking for comfort from my friends. Not for them to threaten to kill you. I knew from that moment on Austin wouldn't be the same again.

I tried to get some form of sleep but after an hour gave up completely and walked down onto the beach. The skies were clear again and it was hot and muggy. I stood at the water's edge gazing out into the arena. I felt warm tears run down my face. I missed Olivia so badly already; I wanted her back by my side. But I knew she was never coming back. I reached for the necklace and opened it. Her face beamed up at me and I smiled back. I felt something touch against my head and looked up to see a parachute. I opened it up; it had three loaves of bread from district eight. I looked to the sky. "Thanks" I say. I cradle the loaves in my arm and carried them back up to the tree placing them next to Austin. He was still awake and gave me what I thought could possibly be a smile. I open up the locket and show him the pictures. I had been keeping the locket a secret in hope that I could use it in times like this and a happy surprise. He took the locket in his hands and kissed it, holding it close to his chest. He held it there for a while and then gave it back to me giving me a slight nod. "She didn't die in vain you know, without her the rules wouldn't have changed. She meant so much too so many. The capitol citizens must have kicked up a fuss for the rules to change like this. She wouldn't want you to be upset like this Austin. She would want you to carry on. Do her proud and get out of this place." My words seemed to have some affect as a form of expression returned to his face. This would be the last bit of sanity we saw from him for a while.

The sun rose over our tree. There wasn't much talk but Phoenix purified some water and I cut up the rest of yesterday's meat for breakfast. "So are we going to continue looking for Pippa today?" Phoenix asks. "Yes, I think we should, now the rules have changed we owe it to her to find her." I reply. We both looked to Austin but he showed no sign of acknowledgement and continued to eat his rabbit. We packed up our stuff and shared out Olivia's weapons. We gave Austin her knives and decided to leave the spear.

Phoenix forced it deep into the sand, so it stood up right. And wrote her name in the sand beneath. It was her memorial. We left the beach and the island all together. Making our way to the larger one next to the cornucopia. "If the careers are still at the cornucopia I don't think shouting will be a good idea, so we just look okay?" Phoenix said. "Good idea." I say, Austin just nodded. We went all afternoon without any luck. And moved back onto the beach for lunch. We had the last two squirrels and the bread. "We need more food" I say, "I'm going to go hunt I will be fine don't worry I will shout if I need help and I won't go far," I stand up ready to go. "You're not going anywhere near that place without me or Austin with you." Phoenix stands up too. I can understand his concern but I was desperate to be alone. I guessed he read this one my face because he released my arm and gave me a nod.

I took off into the jungle, quickly taking down two squirrels. I moved further in, I was halted by the sound of rustling. This was no magnificent stag but a fully grown Leopard, prowling around only metres from me. I loaded my bow, preparing for an attack. My senses were on edge and I could feel myself shaking. The leopard looked to me I jumped slightly but it didn't move. It looked right into me, still not looking at all aggressive. I looked into its eyes, and remembered back to Peeta and Katniss's games, where they were attacked by mutts with the tributes eyes. This is what this was. It had Olivia's gleaming blue eyes. This was Olivia. I dropped my bow immediately, "Olivia?" I knew from the moment the words left my mouth it was stupid, an animal could never understand me. But it bowed its head slightly letting out a small purr.

I smiled taking in her beauty. I began to cry tears of joy. Was this a sign of the capitol showing remorse? Did we really mean that much to their citizens. Maybe for once we were more than just a part of their games. The animal let out a cry of pain, a knife buried into its side. "No!" I ran to it as it keeled over, removing the knife from its soft fur. It was breathing heavily. I stroked its soft fur gazing back in to its eyes. "I'm so sorry." I caught glimpse of the killer. It was Finn the boy from eleven. I raised my bow. "You monster!" I set to fire but he raised his arms in surrender. "Don't shot! I have Pippa!" at the mention of her name I lowered my weapon, "I need your help, you must follow me now!" his voice sounded desperate and urgent. I turned to the struggling animal. "I can't leave it!" he looked at me in disbelief, "what are you saying I just saved your life that thing would have killed you!" He was growing impatient. "It's not just some animal that was Olivia!" the animal gave what felt like its final breathe. I turned to it, "Good bye," I felt its paw against my leg and her eyes closed. "You have to come with me please, it's Pippa." If I was in my normal state of mind I would shot him on the spot, but I wasn't and the mention of Pippa's name intrigued me so I followed him through the jungle.

After around ten minutes we reached a tree where he stopped, "Wait here." He climbed the tree and returned with Pippa in his arms. "What have you done to her!" I exclaim. She was in a very bad way, very thin, covered in various cuts and bruises and breathing heavily. "I haven't done anything to her; I have been looking after her! She meet me several days ago like we had agreed, we were fine until we were attacked by the two brute boys from your district. I managed to kill Leon and give Tyger a nasty cut. We got away but only just. I have been hoping you would find us, we can't cope much longer. We are all out of food and clean water. We need your help please!" he sounded desperate, why what did he mean by 'we agreed'? The questions could wait. "Come with me" I say. I lead them through the jungle to our beach where Phoenix and Austin were waiting.

At the sight of Finn Phoenix armed himself, "Phoenix no! He has Pippa, but she's hurt they need our help, I will explain later just help us please!" Phoenix nods taking Pippa from Finn and taking her to the water. I see Austin jump into life and he collects various leaves and flowers, assembling our various medical supplies. When it comes to this kind of thing I'm of no use, so I leave the boys to it and tend to Finn.

He cleans himself up in the water, and I manage to clean and bandage a cut on his arm. I give him clean fresh water and a squirrel to eat before taking him into the shade of our tree. Phoenix and Austin have taken Pippa up top to tend to her further. "You said you and Pippa agreed to meet up, I don't understand." I speak to Finn calmly and slowly, I can tell by the state of him he has been through a lot. "Me and Pippa are together. We have been since we first meet in training, just like you and Phoenix and Austin and Olivia." He says. "I'm very sorry about Olivia by the way, and the Leopard." "Don't worry about it; you had no way of knowing." I say. "So you and Pippa arranged to meet. But how, you had no way of knowing what the arena would be like at all." This is the question I most wanted answering, "We originally agreed to run off at the blood bath together, but when that didn't work I just got lucky. We saw each other in the jungle, knew it was our only chance so we just ran." I found it hard to stomach that Pippa could just leave us like that, but I thought about it and knew I would do the same for Phoenix, "Thank you for looking after her Finn. You have done a much better job than I could of done." He smiled. "Thanks for helping us," he says.

I hear yelps of pain coming from the above. Finn tries to climb the tree but I stop him. "They need space to work, don't worry she is in good hands." I smile. He nods calmly and begins to pace the beach. I know I can't keep him here while all this is going on. "Finn I need your help with something." He follows me into the trees and I take him to the spot where the leopard lay. Tears return to my eyes as I see the beautiful creature laid on the jungle floor. "I can't leave her here." I say he nods and between us we manage to carry the leopard back to the beach. I lay it down next to Olivia's spear and tell myself I will explain to the others when they are done with Pippa. I bear the thought of Austin not knowing.

Both him and Phoenix jumped down from the tree onto the beach. I rushed to them, "how is she?" I ask. For the first time since our row on the beach Austin talks. "Much better than she was. We have cleaned and sterilized all her cuts, we got sent some cream for them too so they should heal quick enough. I made up a basic form of painkiller and disinfectant to give to her, that should make sure any infection she has is killed off. We have hydrated her and fed her what we can. We have left her to rest for now." I take in his analysis, she is going to be okay, I tell myself.

"What on earth is that next to Olivia's spear?!" Phoenix and Austin ran to the Leopard raising their knives. "Stop no!" I throw my self between them and the animal. "It's already dead, I saw it in the jungle, I never hurt me at all. I had to bring it to you its Olivia!" I shout, and begin to cry mid-sentence. "What do you mean its Olivia?" Austin's voice is soft and gentle, just like it used to be. My late reply causes them to turn away. "It has her eyes." They both turn at the words. And bend down the animal. Looking into her eyes. They both smile, "Thank you Robyn." Austin says. He gives me a hug and for a moment I feel like he is back. He pulls away and returns to the tree. Phoenix gives me a smile. "Nice one Robyn."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Me and Phoenix made another trip into the jungle to hunt. We asked Finn if he wanted to come but he stayed put by Pippa's side. Things felt better with her him and Pippa around. Me and Phoenix actually held a conversation while hunting and had a good laugh. We caught a record of five squirrels, two rabbits and three parrots. No one was going hungry tonight. Once we were done hunting we spent some time just sitting in the jungle hand in hand. "So I'm guessing I don't have to kill you now," I joke. Phoenix laughs "No, if that's okay with you." "That is fine by me." I laugh. "Phoenix what do you think will happen to Finn?" he bows his head slightly. "He will have to die." He says with sorrow in his voice, "He isn't part of our ally group, even if he does survive the next few days there is no way he will get out of this place." I bow my head slightly too. Although he had only been here half a day I had warmed to him. I thought about Pippa and how she must feel. Knowing he had to die for her to live. We travelled back to the beach; the others were up the tree so we joined them. It was the first time I had properly seen Pippa in just over three days, though it felt like a life time. I could tell she was tired but she was still sat up held up by fins arms. "Hey Pip" I say in a soft voice riddled with excitement. "Hey Robyn, good to see you." She smiles. I go to hug her but withdraw at the last minute remembering she must be very sore. We both laugh. Glad to be back in each other's company. Austin volunteers to cook the game, we all let him giving him as much privacy as possible. Tucking ourselves away in the corner of the tree.

Our voices turn quiet and serious, "How has he been?" Pippa asks, "Not to great yesterday he was out of his mind, today hasn't been much better though finding you has helped." Phoenix says say. "How did it happen?" Finn says. I speak up, "It was my fault, we were hunting in the jungle and I let her go off. Raven got her. I'm sorry." I hang my head down. "You can't blame yourself Robyn," Pippa's voice is kind and soothing. "Who got Raven then?" asked Finn, "I did." I said, "After she killed Olivia I chased her onto the beach, she told me that we were being hunted down." The others looked to each other. I hadn't told them about anything Raven had said to me until now. "Hunting people down is what the whole games are about anyway, she was probably just bluffing anyway, I mean if we were being hunted down don't you think we would've been found by now, I mean we are only one island away from the careers camp." What Finn said made sense; in fact I was surprised we hadn't been found out already. We were only one island away from the cornucopia. Unless, "They aren't at the cornucopia anymore, they are rounding up the remaining tributes." I say assertively. "Why would the careers do that?" asked Pippa. "Because there is only two of them left and they know they won't be able to take all four of us alone. So they are rounding up the others, Tyger the boy from seven and you Finn. That's how the others have survived so long, Tyger is strong but when it comes to survival he knows as much as I do, that boy from seven got a five in training. They are both with the careers and they will now be looking for you Finn." The others gave me questioning looks, but one by one their faces became more certain.

"She's right," Phoenix says. Austin returns to the tree with the freshly cooked game and we received a parachute from Finns mentor containing warm bread. We shared out the game leaving the squirrels for the morning. We made sure everyone was well fed and watered before we turned in for the night. The anthem played and all the remaining tributes faces appeared in the sky. They began to arrange themselves into groups. On one side were the portraits of Phoenix, Austin, Pippa and myself. The pictures were animated and one moved as if they were real, as I looked at myself I could of sworn it winked at me. On the other side, were Shadow and Shanae and scattered around were the portraits of Finn, Tyger and the boy from seven.

I knew they were showing us the groups of people they would let win together. Sadly Finn was not in our group. I looked over to him, his face had dropped and he lay down in his sleeping bag holding back the tears. Pippa wrapped herself around him trying whispering reassuring words to him. I felt so bad for them, like Austin they would both loose the one they loved. I saw Austin alone in his sleeping bag and felt another pang of pain. I laid my head down in the bag, Phoenix was fiddling with my hair, and I could tell he was also feeling for the others. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he smiled. "At least we still have each other," I whisper, "that's all I need," he replies with a smile. I relax slightly and fall asleep, not knowing what tomorrow will bring.

When I woke up I was alone in my sleeping bag, Phoenix was down on the beach with Austin making a fire and collecting water. Pippa and Finn were still fast asleep; they must have been shattered after what they had been through so I left them to their dreams. I joined the two boys on the beach. "How are we doing for food?" I ask. We rarely spoke to each other of anything normal anymore. Most conversation was about our survival rather than pleasantries. All that was saved for the evening but even then everyone was normally too tired. "Okay we have enough for breakfast but that's about it, wanna go hunting?" Phoenix asks. "Yeah sure I will get my bow, do want to come Austin?" I turn to him; he is sat next to the leopard stroking its soft fur. "No thanks Robyn, I need to change Pippa's bandages and stuff like that, you two go." We watch Austin as he disappears up the tree.

"Ready?" Phoenix asks, "Yep" I say. We leave into the trees and return after half an hour or so with a two belts full of game. Austin was still tending to Pippa when we got back so I helped Phoenix cook the game. While cooking the third parrot Finn joined us on the beach. "Hey guys, can I help with anything?" he says. He always seemed so casual. "Sure Finn, you can cook the game if you want." I try to sound just as friendly as he had. He gave a smile and walked over to the fire and began to pluck the remaining bird. I always made Phoenix or Austin do this as it was my least favourite job. I hated killing the animals but it was them or us.

"How is Pippa?" I try to make some conversation, and I couldn't deny I was curious. "She seems well, all her cuts are pretty much healed thanks to that cream, and she seems a lot livelier. Austin went to change her bandages and give her some more medicine. He said it was to help her gain weight. I can't thank any of you enough, we are both very grateful," his last words worried me slightly. He made it sound as if he was leaving. "It's fine." I say. "I don't want to burden you with us." He bows his head slightly. "Don't worry about that, the fact is you found me and your both safe now. Well as safe as you can be in a place like this." I too begin to sigh slightly. "Exactly, no one can be safe in here. But you lot would be safer without me." I turn my head to him. "Finn do…" he cuts me off. "It's true Robyn, the careers are looking for me, and it won't be long before they find me and us. If I leave now when they find me I can draw them away from you." He says hopefully. "Finn there is no point delaying the inevitable. We will have to face them at some point why drag it out." He considers my point. "Robyn I can't get out of here alive" "Don't think like that." I say, "Why not, like you said there is no point denying it. I knew when I volunteered for my brother I was condemning myself to death. I accepted on the reaping day I was going to die. Maybe you should do the same, if you are that desperate to face the careers why don't you go find them now then? Face it you can't beat them, I can move them away all I want in the end they will find you and you will die!" he had rose from the floor and I did the same. "The only one that is going to die here is you! You know what its fine, leave. Go find the careers and let them kill you! Like you said you can't win." His face filled with rage at my words. "Maybe I will find them and maybe I will lead them straight to you and your pathetic flaming four crew." His voice was harsh and angry; I wasn't having any of it. "Even better come running back so I can kill you myself!" he came at me, pushing me to the floor. Shouting in rage. He came at me again but I spun on the floor taking his legs out from beneath him. I pulled an arrow from my back and loaded it to my bow. Pointing it to him on the floor. "Not so powerful now are we?" I say with an evil grin. For a moment his face changed to Ravens. Taunting me. I set to fire but the others came charging down the beach. It only took one second of my diverted focus for Finn to swipe the bow from my hands and come onto me again. This time locking my hands behind my back. The others stood on the beach metres in front of us completely motionless. "Drop her Finn!" Austin shouts. Sounding slightly aggressive. "Never!" he shouts, "You lot are meant to die, I might as well start with your little ring leader." Before he completely finished Phoenix grabbed Pippa in his arms holding him tight against his body, "Make one more mover Finn and I kill her." Pippa was shaking uncontrollably, Austin tried to move in between the middle of us but Phoenix pushed out of the way. The two boys stared at each other, both looking menacing and deadly.

I felt my airways slowly being cut off; Finn was tightening his grip round my neck. Phoenix reacted by moving both his hands firmly onto Pippa's head. "One more move and I snap her neck!" he sounded serious, Pippa was whimpering uncontrollably. "Phoenix don't!" I say, "Shut up!" Finn bellows. I stamp down hard on his foot and feel his grip loosen. I ram my elbow into his ribs and he staggers back I spin kicking him in the head causing me to fall over. Austin runs to me pulling me away from him and towards Phoenix who releases Pippa. She collapses to the floor and crawls over to Finn. Phoenix wraps his arms around me kissing me on the head. "Are you okay?" he says, "Yeah I'm fine" I say breathlessly.

I look up and see Finn and Pippa wrapped in each other's arms. Austin hurriedly returns my bow. I hold it tightly, making sure there was no damage done. Finn rose to his feet, "I'm out of here! You lot better be ready because when I come back I won't be alone. I'm going to kill you all! Come on Pippa lets go." Pippa lay there helplessly, shaking her head, "No Finn." She said. "What are you talking about come on!" he grabbed her arm trying to drag her. I shot and Arrow at his arm. And he dived away. "Leave Finn." I say coldly and heartlessly. He gave an evil look and ran into the woods holding his spear in his hands.

Phoenix ran to Pippa. She flinched at his touch. "Shhh Pippa its okay I was never going to hurt you I promise." He stroked her hair and scooped her up in his arms. "We can't stay here." He then says. Austin gives a nod. And runs picks up his pack. We bag the game and collect anything left in the tree. As we began to cross to the next island I turned, looking to Olivia's memorial. "Wait!" I said to the others. I splashed back to the island. Knife in hand. I used it to cut away a section of the leopard's fur. "Sorry," I whispered to it. I gave it one last hug and stood up. Pressing my thumb and finger together raising it to the sky. "Good bye Olivia." I said with a tear in my eye. I joined the others on the island giving the fur a quick rinse along the way. I hand it to Austin, "For you I say." he smiles a tucks the patch into his belt. "Thanks Robyn." He says. We head along several more islands, still staying close to the cornucopia. We stopped in the heat of midday for lunch and to give Phoenix a rest from carrying Pippa. We huddled under the shade of a tree and fed ourselves. Purifying more water and changing more bandages. We decided for this to be the last set we used on Pippa as our medical supplies were dangerously low. I had noticed that the days were getting hotter and the nights colder. I was surprised we hadn't run into more game maker situations. Compared to what I was used to seeing I'm guessing this was quite a boring games. The emotional side must have been good enough to entertain the people of the capitol.

We cooled off in the water and continued our trek until we arrived at a small island just behind a larger one holding a small water fall. Beyond it was the cornucopia. We settled down in one of our trees. Letting Pippa sleep while I served up the game. We had received a parachute containing hot tomato soup and bread. We made squirrel sandwiches with the bread and dipped them in the soup. It was surprisingly tasty, and everyone ate their fill.

We took the opportunity to talk about Finn while Pippa was asleep and about the inevitable battle that would happen between us and the careers. "We're not ready," Austin said. "Pippa would be killed in an instant, and we don't have enough weapons, Finn must have taken my axe and Pippa has lost her knives since she was gone." We all look to each other. "Well then we all know what we need to do." Phoenix said, we looked to him confused. "What?" I say. "We need to go back to the cornucopia."


	27. Chapter 27

**Once again I would like to thank you all for being so amazing. I reached over 500 views and 100 visitors the other day and it felt great! Sadly to say I won't be around September 1****st**** as I'm off to St Tropez for a holiday. So don't worry I will be back! **

**Chapter 27**

The plan was set. Phoenix would stay back at the tree with Pippa while me and Austin went to get supplies. We had a set list. An axe for Austin. Throwing knives and a spear for Pippa, another spear for Phoenix, more arrows for me and more water purifier. We left the tree in the cover of the night and promised Phoenix we would be back by morning. We were armed with my bow and a large knife; we carried no packs and left all our supplies with the other two. If we didn't make it back it was important they had enough to keep themselves going.

We crept through the jungle on edge. As we walked I felt Austin jump back. "Stay still." He whispered, he gestured to a thin glistening wire on the jungle floor. "It's a trap, it will release a net onto us." He pointed up to a neatly woven net. No doubt Shanae's work, "thanks, I will be careful" I say. I go to move on but he stops me again. "No Robyn stop. That net wouldn't hold anyone for more than a minute or two. So if they were really hoping to catch anyone they would have to be nearby." He looks at me seriously. I nod to show I understand. They were in the jungle on the island. They must have worked out that we had taken from the cornucopia before and that we would at some point be back. This time certainly wouldn't be so easy.

We continued through the jungle preparing ourselves to attack at every sound, dodging various wires and snares. It took us around half an hour to cover little over one hundred metres. We finally reached the beach where we hid ourselves behind a bush. Shadow and the boy from seven were on the island gathered around a fire laughing and shoving their faces with food. They both had spears propped up against their shoulders. I'm guessing this meant that Shanae was prowling the jungle. I wondered where Finn would be, maybe he was with her.

I looked to Austin to see if I could get a clue as to what was going on in his head. He still seemed to be assessing the situation. He finally turned to me, "You have any ideas?" I took another look they were sat at the mouth of the cornucopia; there was no way we were getting in that way. "We need a diversion." I say. "What though?" he says, "We can't stay here much longer or we will get caught by whoever is lurking in that jungle." I hadn't considered that. I began to panic slightly. We either ran into the arms of shadow and that seven boy, or turn back into a jungle where god knows who lay. I looked around the forest for inspiration. I noticed a stone on the floor that glistened in the moon light. It looked so familiar. I thought back to where I could have seen something similar before. Training! It was a fire starting stone! I couldn't quite remember its real name but I grabbed it, looking around for another. I found one quite quickly and also took it. "Give me your knife," I whisper to Austin. He looks at me confused but still hands it over. I cut of a section of my top revealing my tattoo. I then tied the fabric tightly around the head of my arrow. "Austin get a spark on those rocks," he was much better than me at this in training so it made sense to let him do it. My plan seemed to click in his head. He hurriedly struck the stones together, both of us now fully aware of the danger we were in. I loaded my arrow and a spark caught its end. It began to burn slowly and I knew I only had one shot. I aimed for a similar bush to the one we were behind on the adjacent island. I let go of the bow watching the arrow fly through the air seemingly unnoticed by the careers. The bush caught alight quickly. I didn't anticipate what would happen next though. The flame spread rapidly setting the two opposite trees alight. The pair on the beach were now on their feet briskly moving towards the fire. It was now or never me and Austin were both moving across stealthily across the beach. Diving into the water. I helped pull him onto the beach and we moved to the cornucopia. So far unnoticed. We he went immediately for an axe while I emptied two packs half filling one with arrows, and water purifier. Throwing the other to Austin. Who threw in some knives into it along with a spear. We nodded to each other as we did we heard the shouts "There they are!" I looked to see Shadow Tyger Shanae Finn and the boy from seven charging towards us, backed by the flames.

We dived out of the edge of the cornucopia and ran across the beach. We were smaller and faster but I knew we wouldn't be able to keep it up for long. I felt a spear rush past me, I saw Austin pick it up and launch it back. The end planted itself into the boy from sevens stomach. The cannon boomed immediately and I knew this would unsettle the others. We dived into the water. Clawing our way through it. I heard only one splash behind us. It was Shanae. Being from district four I had no doubt she was a fair swimmer. I picked up the pace helping Austin along he was first to exit. I went to join him on the beach but I felt a hand on my foot. Just like in the blood bath Shanae had a ruthless grip on me. My head was dragged under the water and all the air taken out of me. The world went hazy I felt myself slipping away. When the grip loosened and I felt another hand on my wrists. Austin was heaving me from the water while I saw a blood coated Shanae flustering on the other side of the beach. I got to my feet face to face with the careers. Shadow spoke in his menacing voice "See you at the final battle flaming four!" I felt Austin pulling me away. I was still shaky but his steady hand lead me through the jungle across to our island. Phoenix was pacing at the foot of the tree and rushed to us when we emerged from the jungle. "I thought one of you were dead!" he said in a panicked voice as he embraced us both. "It's okay we are fine, thanks to Austin. He killed the boy from seven and saved me from Shanae." Phoenix turned to Austin and they gave each other a smile before Phoenix gave him a clap on the back. "Thanks buddy." I could help but notice how much they had bonded with each other. It was good to see.

We headed up the tree with our new supplies and collapsed with exhaustion. Shadows words replaying over and over in my head. I knew it was now only a matter of days before the finale. The stage was set and both sides were as ready as they could be. Now it was a waiting game. How long would it take for us to summon up the courage to walk into battle. A bloody fight to the death. It was unlike any games before. Only one team could win. I clutched onto my bracelet and knew it had to be me.


	28. CHARACTER POLL

**About to leave for the airport so just want to remind you about the favourite character poll on my profile, and it would be great if you guys could get voting. Thank you!**


	29. Chapter 28

**I'm back! I didn't think I would be able to post till tomorrow but here I am. Thanks for waiting so here is the next chapter! Remember to comment rate and subscribe and to vote for your favourite character on my poll which can be found on my profile.**

**Chapter 28**

The only face in the sky that night was the boy from seven. His name was Jayden. I saw Austin bow his head in respect. I thought about the dead. Olivia, Raven, Adira, Kayla, Electra, Taylor, Rory, Leon, Rex, Jayden and the tributes from; three, five, six, nine and ten. The remaining tributes faces sat in the sky. Myself, Phoenix, Austin, Pippa, Shadow, Shanae, Finn and Tyger. I noticed that Finns face had been added to the career group. I guess the game makers decided he was now officially one of them. I watched our animated portraits, keeping my focus particularly on mine and Shanae's. Mine had changed since yesterday. Shanae's hasn't. Hers still looks straight down at us, her face emotionless and hard as steel. Mine to looks down at us. It feels as if its starting right into me, the feeling is very unsettling. Yesterday I was smiling somewhat, and looked like I always had. This portrait however was of a different me. I looked menacing like Shanae. I wore an evil look on my face and I looked distant. I couldn't help but think I had become more like Shanae. Cold and ruthless. There was no doubt the arena had changed me, but I never imagined it would be like this. I had human blood on my hands. I had killed a person. Even if that person was raven. The faces vanished and I returned to my sleeping bag. I looked to the others. They were all asleep, they looked restless. I could tell they were dreaming horrible dreams. I could only guess the details but whatever they were I knew they were horribly unpleasant.

I slipped into my sleeping bag next to Phoenix and submerged myself into my own nightmares. I had been very lucky tonight. So much could have gone wrong. We could have been caught in the jungle while we were staking out the cornucopia. My flaming arrow could have easily given us away. We could have been caught earlier and been slaughtered. Shanae could have drowned me, the list went on. I thought back to my time in the arena. I had lost track of the days we had spent in here. All I knew was that it felt like a lifetime. So much could have gone wrong yet I didn't. I must have a very generous guardian angel. I pondered on the thought before realising we were all each other's angels. There was no denying none of us would be here without each other. I worked out how the arena was earth and the game makers were the evil gods. The ones that controlled the all our fate. The thought was scarier than the idea of being run through by shadow. The thought that at a press of a button we could all be dead. No form of effort or thought required. To the game makers just good business. I promised myself I would not fall at the hand of someone as vile as a game maker, and that if I was going to have to die it would be the doing of a true human. As twisted and evil as the careers are, there is no denying their courage and that they are true human beings on this horrible planet called the arena.

I was woken by a moaning sound. The sound of someone in pain. I rose from my sleeping bag and located the source of the sound. It was coming from the corner of the tree where Pippa laid. I moved over to her careful not to disturb the boys. "Pip, what's up?" I placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned onto her back, and no words were needed to answer my question. Her right arm was swollen and her bandaged was soaked through with blood. Her face was shimmering with a layer of sweat she was burning up a fever. My heart beat rose and I felt my hands growing wet.

I turned to Austin and shook him awake. "Austin, get up its Pippa!" he quickly came to his senses and moved to her side. His eyes darted straight to her arm. "Oh god." Not the words I was hoping for, he looked over to me. We both wore the same shell shocked expression. I noticed Phoenix stirring behind me. Pippa let out a yelp of pain as Austin removed the bandaged from her arm. "It's going to be okay Pip, don't worry," his words were soothing but his face told a whole different story. "Phoenix I need you to take her down to the water." he spoke clearly and instructively. Phoenix carefully scoped Pippa up and took her down to the water. Dunking her toasting body into it. Austin leaped down from the tree clutching his pack. He emptied its contents onto the sand and sifted through them. He grabbed at a tube of cream and brought it over to Pippa. Phoenix tore of his shirt to dab Pippa's arm dry. She winced in pain ad Austin applied the cream. "Keep her body in the water Phoenix." Austin said as he returned to the beach. He began to soak a bandaged in clear liquid, I bent down beside him. "Is there anything I can do?" I say desperately. I am pretty useless at medical stuff but I wanted to make myself as useful as possible but I could tell by the look on Austin's face I was just going to get in the way. "Why don't you go get us some game?" he gave me a polite smile and I return it with a nod, "what is happening to her? can you fix it?" his face turns slightly shaky. "her wound has got infected, I thought I had killed of any form of infection but I obviously didn't," he bows his head slightly as if he is ashamed at his mistake. "She will be fine though, don't worry about it." He gives me a fake smile that I know means she is going to be anything but okay.

I take off into the jungle away from the beach, heading further away from the cornucopia in the hope that I won't bump into any careers. The jungle was surprisingly quiet and after ten minutes I still hadn't caught anything. I wondered through the trees before coming out onto the beach. I hadn't even caught a glimpse of an animal. I looked to the next island, I knew I shouldn't leave this one but we needed food and the others needn't know. I wadded across to the beach and entered the trees. Once again it was much quieter than usual. The game makers must have been killing off the animals. They were trying to make this battle happen asap, somebody could only go so long without food and I'm dying of starvation would be considered sinful to a career. After a lot of looking I managed to take out two squirrels and a bird. It wouldn't last us long and if the animals were getting more and more scarce then I would have to stock up as much as I could now. I poked my head through the trees onto the beach ready to cross to yet another island. I went to wade through the water when I felt the floor escape me. I couldn't reach the bottom at all. I began to swim to the other island trying not to get the game wet.

As I climbed onto the beach I looked ahead of me into the tress. The floor appeared damp. I gave it a nudge with my foot and felt it ooze underneath me. It took a lot of effort to pull my foot free and I decided against going in that way. I skirted around the beach. This was a small island so within a minute I was round the other side. Or at least what was the other side. I was stood in an inch of water on the beach. the island ahead of me was completely submerged with only tree heads poking out of the water. I could feel the water creeping upon me. Slowly, but surely. The arena was flooding.

I ran back onto the other island , only pausing to take down another bird. After crossing all the ground I had covered I arrived back to our tree where I could hear Austin and Phoenix soothing Pippa. I threw up the game and joined them. Pippa was lying motionless on top off her sleeping bag her arm wrapped tight in a gleaming white bandage. Austin beckoned for me to get out of the tree, he and Phoenix soon follow both wearing worried expressions. I notice phoenix is holding his shirt by his side. It is covered in blood. I give them a blank look. "well how is she?" their reply takes a while to come. "She seems to be okay, but we don't really know." Not what I was hoping for. "Well how is she now then?" my tone is full of frustration. "she is alive." Austin's answer Is blunt but then what else could ever hope to be in this arena but alive. I give them both a nod before setting myself down on the sand. they both huddle up next to me.

"It's starting." I say after what feels like an age of silence. The pair look at me. "The finale. The game makers have killed all the animals there is little food left and they are flooding the arena. soon we will be forced to face the careers." I feel the others heart sink. They both duck their heads in between their knees. "How long do you think we have?" Austin asks. I think about what I saw on the island, "It will be here by tomorrow morning at the rate its going at the moment but the game keepers could have it here in five minutes if they want." They take this information in and I see Austin shaking his head. "There is no way Pippa will be fighting fit in that time." I wonder if Pippa will ever become fighting fit again, "We can't hold this one off Austin," I say. He nods, "I know, I just wanted for this to last a little longer." I wonder why Austin would want to spend another second in this arena but I then realise that's not what he is talking about. "She isn't going to make it is she?" I ask, I feel the tears coming on. "The odds aren't in her favour, but remember we have defied the odds every day in this arena." Austin gives a small smile. "She has surprised us before, she may do it again." His words, as always, are full of reassurance. I then feel Phoenix press up against me. "She will be fine," he smiles. And he pecks me on the head. We cook what little game we have and ration out all our remaining food. There is enough for three days max, god knows what we would have to do when Pippa starts eating again. I push the thought to the back of my mind and let myself fall onto Phoenix's shoulder. I let my skin soak up the sun and I felt the warm sand on my feet. This would be the last time I felt so peaceful so at ease in this arena. I sat in the sand for the rest of the day, propped up against Phoenix. I was amazed the game keepers hadn't blown us up or something. Austin went up to the tree to tend to Pippa leaving me alone with Phoenix.

As the sun set he began to speak. "What do you think will happen in the finale." He asked. "We will whoop some career arse and live happily ever after." I joked. We both laughed together and for the first time in the arena we both smiled and I saw the Phoenix I met on the train. He must off seen it in me to as he pulled me closer and kissed me. I let myself forget about everything in the world and kissed him back.

We both pulled away but kept our faces with in several inches of each other's. "Happily ever afters don't exist you know," he whispers. "They could do though." I reply. His eyes lock onto mine, "Not if we go to this battle. I wish I could just stop time and stay here forever." If only I thought. But then I thought of home and of all the people I would never get to see again. All the places I would never get to go and all the things I would never get to do. "We can't run away forever." I say.

He goes to kiss me again but we are jolted by the sound of the canon. We both turn on the spot looking towards the tree. After a moment of silence Austin's head emerges from the leaves. His face confirms our worst fears. Pippa is dead.


	30. Chapter 29

**Hi guys! I have exciting news! Me and two of my friends have decided to create a joint account called The3Writers so we can write a joint SYOT! All information will be on the account by Monday so make sure you check it out and follow if you can. The other writers are BloodPixie140 and Beclaar. They have written hunger games stories also so make sure to check them out also! Thanks. **

**Chapter 29**

Austin carries her onto the beach while Phoenix digs a trench in the sand. I stand at the water's edge staring out into the palm tree covered island opposite me. If this place wasn't an arena it sure would make a great holiday destination. I punish myself for being able to think about such a thing in a time like this. Another one of my best friends were dead. The flaming five now the flaming three. Katniss's words came back to bite me, she was right. I should have distanced myself from the others when she warned me. That way it would hurt less.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Phoenix. "You ready?" I gave him a nod and slowly moved myself to the side of the small grave. We all gazed down at Pippa's still and lifeless body, my vision blurred as my eyes filled with tears. The harsh reality of what had happened finally hit me. I felt myself reaching for the locket. I flicked it open, and saw all the smiling faces beaming up at me, my tears fell onto the photos. Felt the locket being pulled from my hand. I turned to see Austin wiping away the tears with his t-shirt.

"Heaven gained one more angel today," Phoenix smiled, "At least now she isn't alone." I see him pointing to Olivia's picture and I catch Austin smile. I perched myself on top of our tree as I watched the boys cover Pippa in sand, filling her grave. I caught one final glance of her face before it vanished for the last time. I thought of her family at home. She told me how she lived in the seam with just her mother because her father was killed in a mining accident that took so many lives, and that she had three younger sisters Bluebell, Dahlia and Cassy. I thought of them and how not only had they lost a beloved sister, but a means of survival. I added yet another reason to my mental list of why I had to win these games. To support Pippa's Family.

By the time the boys had returned to the tree the sun was setting we huddled together in complete silence. All eyes fixed on Pippa's grave. Thoughts began to run through my head about a hover craft coming and digging her up, taking her from us. Phoenix must have read my thoughts because he spoke up, "Don't worry we won't let them take her." I tilted my head slightly to show I heard. I didn't feel much like talking or doing anything for that matter.

Darkness fell and the anthem began to play. Pippa's face appeared in the sky and tears filled my eyes once more. The remaining seven tributes once again arranged themselves into groups. Two headings appeared above the groups of portraits. 'The Careers' and 'The flaming three.' At the sight of this number I felt the other two well up. It was as if the world had noticed as it began to pour with rain. Was this really a sign of remorse? Something to represent the tears of the capitol? I didn't know.

I stepped out of the tree, bow in hand. It was the only thing I had of Olivia's and I added this to the things I needed to get out of the arena, along with the locket, my allies and myself. The others joined me and we stood side by side by Pippa's grave, looking out into the water. I gazed down at the sand covering her dead body. The rain had washed away the messages we had wrote for her. I felt an angry expression growing across my face. I lifted my head up diverting my gaze back to the world in front of me. Forks of lightning spark through the wall of rain, and bellows of thunder shake the ground. I wait for a pause in all the noise before I speak. "It's time."


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

They both look at me and give a slight nod. They both know what I mean. It's time to go to battle, to go to what could be the death of us. "You ready?" Austin asks, his voice barely noticeable above the roar of the rain. I wonder if I will ever be ready, but I soon realise that doesn't matter whether I'm ready or not. "I don't know," I say. "I don't know if I'll ever be." He puts a reassuring hand on my back. "Let's go then." Austin smiled. We both turned to Phoenix; his eyes were fixed on both of us. "Till the end?" the rain seems to cease as Phoenix speaks. "Till the end." We say.

We spend a while longer on the beach in silence. Collecting our thoughts. I thought about what it would be like to die. If it would hurt, if I would be the first. Or the last. If it would be slow and painful, or quick and painless. I told myself not to think about it. That dying was not an option. I had to return no matter what. I remembered the list I had made. Of reasons why I had to return. I recited them in my head.

One. So Archer wouldn't spend the rest of his life alone. Two. So I could support and look after Pippa and Olivia's family. Three. So I could return the locket to Katniss and Peeta and thank them and Haymitch for all they had done. Four to live the rest of my life.

By the time I had finished reciting my list it really was time. The water had caught up with us and our tree already had a foot of water lapping around its trunk. I hoped up to the top where I threw our packs down onto the beach. It reminded me of the tree I took refuge in all those years ago on that horrifying night. I felt my stomach churn at the thought. I joined the others down on the beach to eat our final meal under the shelter of the night. We ate in silence, clearing out the game bag in minutes.

Once all the food was gone. We all looked to each other. I could see the others were all as terrified as I was. No words could calm the emotional storms raging within us. As we rose from the sand we all turned to Pippa's grave. Phoenix plunged a spear into the sand above her just like we did with Olivia's we draped our packs around it and said silent goodbyes. I somewhat envied her. And Olivia. How they didn't have to go through this. They didn't have to somehow force herself to go through with this. They didn't have to experience the gut wrenching nerves, and wouldn't have to battle to the death or kill people. In their time in the arena they hadn't laid a finger on anyone. Both was completely innocent and were only victims of these horrible games. No doubt they would be in heaven. I on the other hand would go to hell weather I made it out of here or not. I had killed a person, they were victim to me.

My thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of water lapping around my feet. The water had caught up with us and it was time for us to do our final bit of running. We waded into the water clambering onto the next beach. I wondered if the careers knew we were coming. We moved into the jungle being careful not to create too much noise. Not that matter anymore.

We soon reached the jungles edge and hid behind a bush, just like the night me and Austin stormed the cornucopia. This time we were facing the tip of the oval shaped island. I could see smoke rising from behind the golden horn of the cornucopia. They were here. I felt my pulse quicken. This was going against every instinct in my body. But it didn't stop me from stepping out on to the beach and crossing the water to the central island where the finale would take place. The others were right by my side. Or was I right by theirs? Our movements were so in sync. Maybe this is extreme nerves did to you. My brain felt shut off, the only part functioning was the animal part. In this frame of mind the only thing that mattered was survival.

I gave my friends what may be a final look. Both of them looked straight ahead. Phoenix clutched his spear, Austin his axe and I, my bow. Neither of us seemed willing to merely stroll up to our opponents, so when I began to cut away at the bottom of my shirt Austin immediately reached for the flints he held in his pockets. I tied the fabric to the end of an arrow, and watched the stitched symbol of the mocking jay pin glistening in the flame as I launched it into the jungle behind me. As I watched the flames spread I gazed down at my tattoo. A part of me missed it. It was the one thing there to remind me I was still myself. I diverted my gaze up to the golden reef bracelet on my arm. I smiled as it shinned in the light of the fast spreading blaze. Nearly the whole jungle was alight. I heard noises coming from the career camp. I turned immediately to face the horn, in line with Austin and Phoenix. "Ladies and Gentlemen please give a warm welcome in the career camp to the flaming three!" as Claudius temple smith finished the surround islands all burst into flames. The careers were now all on their feet stood in a line symmetrical to ours. Three on four. Were the odds in our favour? No. did either of us care? No.

"Let the finale begin!"


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

We split as the careers charged towards us; they were armed to the brim. I saw phoenix slide across the sand avoiding a lethal slice from shadows sword. I too had to drop and roll, dodging Shanae's trident. I dodged my way to the cornucopia catching a hard fist to the ribs from Finn along the way. I needed a weapon I could use hand to hand. I seemed to go unnoticed and I grabbed a sword from the weapons rack turning to see Shanae running right for me. I could not afford to get trapped inside the walls of the cornucopia I loaded my bow and shoot for Shanae. She dived just in time falling to the floor, giving me the time I needed to get back in the open.

I watched as Austin battled with Finn. He spun and dug his foot into Finn's shin. He let out a howl of pain but before Austin could strike he was thrown to the floor by shadow. I was already running to the battle before I could think. I brought my sword down on shadows, before it cut of Austin's arm. His brute force knocked me to the floor to. Austin was already back on his feet battling Finn hand to hand. I rolled along the sand as shadows blade came down beside me. It caught my arm and I screamed in pain but I still managed to find my feet and flew from the scene, but shadow followed.

I stood upright; prowling in a circle both hands clasped on my sword I looked right into shadows eyes and he smiled menacingly. "So, we finally meet." I manage. He gives me a small wink. We mirror each other actions circling the same patch of sand. "Shame really, you would've made a good little career." He says with a bloodthirsty grin. "Sadly can't kill you either, I promised Shanae that pleasure" he laughs. I try to give him an equally unpleasant smile in return but say nothing. I turn quickly to the battle, to see Phoenix and Tyger in a full on fist fight. I turn back to shadow who is still poised to attack. There is no doubt what the outcome would be if we engaged in a battle. I had to catch of off guard.

I again turned to the fighting; Austin was under Shanae using the handle of a spear to block the force of her trident. I darted back and for a split second caught shadow off guard, I raised the sword and brought it down on his with all my force. His grip loosened and I kicked it from his hand. He pulled my own from my grasp and swung it over my head. I ducked and pulled an arrow from my quiver as I fell. I rolled and with a flick of my wrist threw it at close range. It embedded itself in his calf and I heard him growl in pain as I turned to run. Austin had managed to kick Shanae of him and I hurled myself onto her.

She was holding a knife and it scrapped my leg. I yelled out attracting the attention of Phoenix. His lapse of focus was enough for Tyger to slash his hand. He to cried out in pain, filling me with rage. I dug my fist into Shanae's chest as she threw me from her. She was soon on her feet and her open hand slapped me full on in the face. The world blurred slightly and snapped back into focus as she flipped me over. I felt myself blacking but I fought with my brain. Don't give up on me now please! It must have worked because I somehow avoided the blade of her knife.

I picked it out of the sand and slashed it across her stomach, she screamed and staggered back. I immediately reached for an arrow and shot it straight for her heart. Her canon boomed as she fell in front of me her blood smeared across my hands.

I quickly survived the beach as I circled the battle. Austin was engaged with Tyger while Phoenix swerved and dodged shadows sword. I looked for Finn while I ran; I spotted him running on top of the cornucopia ready to jump back into the battle. I shot for him, but he swerved the arrow scrapping his ribs. It seemed enough to put him of course as he slide down the edge of the horn.

The intense heat from the fire burned my skin as embers began to float onto the beach. The spot of sand in front of me burst into flames blinding my vision. I felt my top set alight as I ran across the sand, I threw myself into the battle felling numerous blades rush past my skin as I crashed to the floor. Heart beat racing. I flung a wild blow deep into Tyger's gut and he staggered back slightly but came right back at me knocking me into an injured Finn. He yelled as my weight came onto him, I tried to roll away as Tyger's fist plummeted into my stomach, knocking all the air from me. I flung my leg under my body as I spun on the floor taking Tyger's feet from him; I staggered backwards and quickly found the floor again as Austin pushed me to the side, saving me from another winding blow from shadow.

He spun his axe and made slight connection with his fore arm, the career was slightly taken aback but quickly knocked Austin from his feet leaving him on the floor next to me, Shadow quickly raised his sword ready to plunge it into us, I felt a surge of air above us as Phoenix dive tackled him to the floor.

Still on auto pilot I limped back up to my feet, but was quickly flung forward by a kick to my lower back, I was sprawled across the floor reaching for something to arm myself with, I fumbled with my bow letting a wild shot loose. It must have made contact with something because the dark blur in my vision fell in front of me. I quickly regained my senses and soon realised it was Tyger on the other end of my arrow.

I could hear roaring coming from above I looked to see a hover craft approaching from the opposite direction, when I saw the claw dropping I knew they were here for Pippa's body. I felt myself getting to my feet, running for the beach. My mind was a mess; I was snapping in and out of focus, I felt myself soaring through the air. The world went quiet as I hit the water. I clawed my way through it, panting and spluttering as I glided through the thin piece of water separating the two ragging flames. I gave a quick turn back to the cornucopia, like the flames the battle raged on. What was I doing leaving them!

I swam a close as I could get to the wire connecting the claw to the hover craft. I duck dived under the water, kicking down to the sandy bed where I could see the claw scrapping away at the sand to Pippa's body. I felt myself welling up but I knew I had to focus. I pulled on of my final arrows from the quiver tightly strapped to my back and forced it into the wire. I kicked back as I saw blurry sparks flying from the cable. The claw fell limp as I lifted Pippa's body from her grave.

I could feel my chest contracting begging for air. I kicked to the surface gulping in the smoke filled air around me. I kept low in the water, grasping on to Pippa for dear life as the hover craft pulled away. I somehow dragged myself onto the nearby beach, the flames spat at me as I collapsed on the sand. I couldn't leave her here. I gently brushed the hair from her face and kissed her softly on the fore head. "Goodbye Pip," I whispered. It took all my strength to throw her into the flames. I saw a burst of smoke emerge from the top of the trees, and I smiled as it took her from this horrible place.

I ran back along the beach, fire snapping at me, burning my sore skin. I began to cry as I threw myself into the water once more.

I emerged onto the beach unnoticed, completely drained of all energy. I looked up as the world began to slow down. I instinctively found myself reaching for an arrow, loading my bow. I immediately notice a body propped up on the floor and recognise it as Austin. The world speeds up as I see Tyger pouncing for Austin I release my arrow and it finds the side of tigers stomach, I hear him yell in pain. As he falls to the floor I notice my second arrow in his stomach. As Austin scrambles back I hear Tyger's canon go.


	33. Chapter 32

**So here is the last part of the finale. Don't worry the stories not quite over yet, but I would really appreciate it if you guys could post some reviews. Telling me your favourite bits throughout the story, favourite characters and constructive criticism is much appreciated! It really helps me out! Also the joint account: The3Writers I am part of is doing a SYOT which is now open so go check that out but places are filling fast so be quick! Thanks once again as I have also reached over 1000 views which is amazing! Thanks once more and enjoy!**

**Chapter 32**

The noise struck fear into everyone. I caught Phoenix smiling at the sight of Tyger's limp body. Shadow's hard expression did not move. His glance turned to me; I grasped my bow tightly and gave him a slight nod. His face contorted, he spun, sword in hand, turning in a flash. He brought his sword down on an unready Phoenix. He barely got his sword up in time as shadow stepped into him knocking him to the floor. I was already brining my own sword down on top of Shadows before I could push Phoenix out of the way.

Austin was still battling hard with Finn; both of them now unarmed fighting hand to hand. Phoenix was back on his feet stood by my side, both of us kept eye contact with shadow. I thought back to my first ever fight.

_It was Wednesday afternoon; I was sat in the playground at school. Well when I say playground I mean dusty courtyard with a few tree's dotted around. I was sat in one, held by the branches, surrounded by the leaves. This is where I spent every break and lunch. Why they called it lunch I do not know. A small bread bun and cup of water was all that was provided. Kids that had any money, like myself, often brought in food from home. This was often taken though by bigger elder kids. This is why I spent my time up here; it was where I felt safe. I heard a thud, below me. A small dark haired boy fell against the trunk of the tree. A group of boys swaggered up to him. Two of them pinned him up against the tree while the largest of the boys crouched down so his eyes meet the small boys. I didn't know who he was but I recognised him from my history class. The elder boy who was currently robbing him of all his food I did recognise. His name was Leon Blake. The infamous school bully. I watched as he slapped the boy across the face. People like him made me sick, what possessed me to do what I did next I do not know. I flung myself down from the tree. Landing on top of one of the boys pinning the smaller one to the tree. He made a good cushion. I helped the smaller boy to his feet. Both of us now looking straight into Leon Blake and his equally massive associate Tyger James. Just like the night on the train. We were both saved by a teacher. Rumour has it both Leon and Tyger both received five lashes of the Cain. _

_Maybe they remembered me. Maybe that's why they both took such an immediate disliking to me in the arena. _

_I learned the boy's name was Austin Herriot. Never did I expect our next encounter with each other would be at a mass reaping. _

I flashed back to the beach. Phoenix and Shadow were already locking swords. I ceased the chance and lunged for shadow but one swipe of his fist ensured I quickly found the floor. I had to roll to avoid a ball of fire. I staggered to my feet, spinning to avoid another. I looked around, snake shaped jests of fire flew from the jungle fires. Snapping at the beach. I moved further in land to Austin, hauling him to his feet, I received a powerful kick from Finn to the ribs. I cried in pain. Austin quickly returning the favour with a haymaker aimed at Finns head.

Both of them covered in various cuts and wounds inflicted on each other. I dived back into the action diving into Finn knocking him to the floor Austin was quick to pick Finn up by the rough his of shirt. Forcing him up against the walls of the cornucopia. He smashed his head into Finns chest, throwing him back onto the sand. He lunged for him when a fire snake lashed at his ankles, leaving him short of his target. He rolled on the floor wincing in pain, I ran to him but I to was forced of course by a fire snake. I was down on all fours, trying to get to my friend but I had been encircled by a ring of fire, the heat raged, around me, my vision blurred by the smoke. "Austin!" I shouted. Through the smoke I saw a figure rising, it threw its self onto the spot where I believed Austin to be. This time I could not send an arrow to his aid, "NO!" I screamed as I charged through the flames, throwing myself to the floor, padding out the flames on my t-shirt.

"Austin!" I crawled over to him, coughing up a storm from the smoke. I didn't quite make it to his side, when I saw him heaving Finn's body from his. He had a large hole in his stomach, blood still streaming from it. I noticed Austin holding Olivia's knife tight to his body.

"Austin!" I sat him up, he was breathing heavily, the impact of Finn's body must have winded him. I hugged him tight, tears streaming down my eyes. "How many times do you want to trick me into thinking you're dead?!" he lets out what sounds like a slight laugh. It made me forget about everything. Where we were, what we were doing, it felt great.

We were quickly reminded by the heat of more fire. I bet the capitol was loving this. I pried Finn's knife from his hand, and leaped to my feet, joining Austin and Phoenix. We faced shadow; he stood all alone but still didn't budge. The tables had turned. Now I was in the crew of boys, ganging up on the smaller one with the food and riches.

"Well done flaming three," shadow mocks. "Now for the real finale, how quickly can I kill all three of you?" he gives his evil smile. I draw my final arrow from my quiver, quickly loading it to my bow. I raised it to shadow's chest. "Ooo, very threatening," his voice is taunting. "Go on then, shoot. I will move you will miss your all out of arrows I run you through while your friends get to watch. Sounds all good to me." He begins to laugh. I pull back tighter on my bow. Sweat dripped down the forehead, fire shimmered in the background. My heart pounded, I released. The arrow flying towards its now moving target. It disappeared into the forest.

"What did I say," shadow laughed. I backed down as he lunged for me. Phoenix blocking his way. Austin pushed me to the floor as he jumped into action. Wielding his axe around shadow and Phoenix's swords. The spun and turned the sound of clashing metal filled the air. Austin came down hard on shadow's sword causing it to spin in his hand, Phoenix made an attack but Shadow was quick to regain composure and fended it of while delivering a kick to Austin's leg, sending him to the sand. Phoenix sent his blade flying slicing across Shadows wrists, he yelled in anger grabbing at phoenix, Austin was quick to break the hold. Forcing shadows bleeding arm over his head. There wasn't much time.

I ran for the cornucopia as the battle raged like the flames around us, more snakes flew into the boys separating them momentarily. I focused on my own job, ducking and diving from the fire. I reached the walls of the cornucopia, flinging myself onto its roof, pressing myself hard against the metal to avoid more flames I crawled across the top of the horn. Sweeping the surface with my hands. Feeling for any trace of the arrow I shot at Finn.

I could hear yelling from bellow, I dragged myself to the edge of the roof peering down at the scene. Both boys had received heavy wounds, but still they fought on. I continued my search knowing every second I spent looking was another second spent fighting by Phoenix and Austin. I rolled to avoid more fire, it had come closer and the once large beach was now only twenty metres wide max, most of which was taken up by the cornucopia. I rolled again landing on something sharp, I yelped in pain narrowly missing the fire. I felt under my back. It was the arrow. I immediately jumped to my feet sliding over slightly. I reached for the arrow with fumbling fingers and managed somehow to get it into my bow. I moved to the edge of the roof, looking down on the battle that was happening below me. I had one shoot.

I took a breathe and drew back the bow, thinking of nothing else. The world seemed to slow again, and for once so did my heart; I could feel every beat in my head. I focused my eyes. Felling the bow in my hands. "For Olivia," I whispered at I let my arrow fly. It found its desired target, missing Phoenix narrowly. It dug its self into the front of Shadows shoulder.

He dropped his sword yelling out. Smashing his fist into Austin. Everything went back into real time as Phoenix leapt to his feet running his sword straight through shadows stomach, pushing it in till the tip pierced the skin on his back.

I bowed my head, wincing as I heard the cries of pain and then the final canon.

The games were over.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

I threw myself from the roof of the cornucopia, dragging myself across the sand to where my friends lay, all of us puffing and panting. The reality of what had just happened hadn't hit any of us; the pain that seared through our bodies had overridden all other felling.

The announcement seemed to take too long to come; they can't have changed the rules surely? Not again, please not again. I heaved myself and my friends to their feet, hoping this would prompt something. It didn't. We just looked at each other; no one could find any words. I looked around me. The flames had receded but the fire still raged on. They illuminated the walls of the cornucopia like a mirror. The people I saw were nearly unrecognisable. Our skin blackened with smoke and ash, our bodies cut and worn, clothes ripped and burnt our expressions blank and tired. The light had gone from my eyes, I should be relieved. I don't even know how I feel. I looked hard at my reflection. Instead of changing into the sweet innocent child from years ago the image morphed into a larger elder looking me. She looked evil, her hands were covered in blood, she gave a wink just as shadow did. I felt the reflection step out from the walls staggering towards me bow in hand. I began to panic but managed to find words, "No I'm not a murderer no!" I shook my heads tears falling from my eyes, "NO!" I screamed hurling a knife straight at the image. I felt a hand on my shoulder; I flinched away trying to grab an arrow from my empty quiver. It wasn't an evil reflection, it was Phoenix.

"Stop Robyn, there's no one there." He says seriously. Was it just me or was it one of the capitols mind games, had the drugged the smoke? Did they plan to leave us here until we were all driven insane? My theories were proved wrong when the noise of someone clearing his voice filled the dirty air. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it gives me great honour to present you with the winners of the 80th annual hunger games, the flaming three." I had heard words of this effect time and time again; never did I think they would be being said to me though.

The hum of a hovercraft filled the air, the flames extinguished as it moved closer revealing the remains of the jungles that had kept us all alive in our time here. Three ladders were lowered down to us. I picked up my bow, slinging it over my back and stepped towards the rope. I was secured to it immediately and slowly began to rise. I took one last sweeping look at the arena the, water level had returned to its normal state and the islands beyond those surrounding the cornucopia remained un touched, I looked to the island where we spent most of our time. The one Olivia was killed on, the one where we found Pippa. The one we spent our last hours on. The scene was sucked from my view as I clattered into the hover craft. I felt a surge as we powered through the air, hurtling back towards the capitol.

I crawled straight to my friends throwing my arms around them, breathing heavily. The numbness in my body was fading and gradually the pain began to creep in. my body burned inside and out, my skin was burned and was already beginning to flake off. I felt myself falling away from the safety of my friend's arms as I pass out on the cold floor of the hover craft.

The next time I am conscious I am laying I a room. The world slowly comes into focus as my eyes readjusted to my new surroundings. It was quiet, too quiet. I examined myself. I couldn't feel anything no pain no burning. My skin was clear of all mud, blood and ash. My body was free of cuts and bruises. I propped myself up leaning against the soft cluster of pillows behind me. I examined the room. The walls were washed white, as was the floor and ceiling. It was a perfect square and the only piece of furniture it held was the bed I was in. I pulled back the duvet covering my body, and stepped out of the bed. I felt dizzy and I had to pause for a moment to regain my balance. I paced the room slowly taking each step at a time. I was dressed in a light pair of white shorts and top. I took a while to check myself over. I was untouched. All traces of the arena had been wiped from my body. I noticed prominent tan lines around my chest and shoulders where my t shirt had protected me from the searing heat of the arena.

Confident I wasn't dreaming and really was alive I made my way to the door opposite my bed. I felt the cold metal of the door handle against my hand as I pushed the door open. I gingerly stepped out of the room checking left and right to make sure I wasn't caught. I found myself in a bare corridor where wires and cables line the grey brick walls. I took my first few steps on the stone floor cautiously praying I wouldn't set of any alarms.

I found myself on edge constantly expecting some form of attack. Calm down, you're out now you're safe, I tell myself as I wondered the maze of corridors. After what seemed like an age I stopped to think about what I was doing. I was on some form of auto pilot, my senses weren't in tune and I felt myself growing dizzy.

I sat myself down against the cold wall. I grew scared. Where was I, where were my friends, how long had I been out of the arena, what was going on, would I ever find anyone here? As I thought about how many ways I could die here I began to pick up a sound. I immediately flinched I found myself reaching for an arrow in a quiver that wasn't there. I looked up and down the corridor searching for the source on the noise. I focused my hearing and shifted to the corner on the wall. The voices were clearer now and were coming from the adjacent corridor.

I drew a breathe and dared myself to peep round the sharp edge of the wall. The figures came into view. I recognised them straight away as Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch. I stepped into the intersection of the two corridors trying to make out their hushed words.

"Haymitch this is ridiculous!" "They can't do this to them their just kids" "Don't you think I tried, look the decision is final there is nothing we can do it about it?!"

"About what?" the words were hard to get out but I managed them all the same. They stopped abruptly turning to me in shock. "Robyn?" Peeta stammered as he jogged towards me. I found myself throwing my arms around him before I could ask what was running through my mess of a brain. I finally felt safe. "What are you doing out here Robyn?" he held tight to my arms as he examined my puzzled face. "I was in this room and I was scared I…" "Shhh, Robyn calm down you're with us now" I moved to Haymitch and hugged him tightly, "Good to see you sweat heart," he genuinely sounded reassuring rather than his sarcastic self. As I spun from Haymitch I fell straight into Katniss.

I felt myself welling up and let Katniss's shoulder soak up my tears. "What are they going to do to me Katniss?" The fear was creeping in again; I just wanted to go home. "I don't know Robyn. I don't know"


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

I started at her blankly as we pulled apart, where was I and what was going on. "Where are the others, what is going on?" I looked around for an answer. Peeta was the one to answer. "once they took you all out of the arena they handed you all over to some doctors who patched you up, and then you were all cleaned and polished ready for tonight's interview." He explained slowly but I still had a million questions. "How long have I been here for?" "They plucked you from the arena yesterday evening it is now three o'clock so not very long sweetheart," he then looked worryingly to the others, "And un less our lovely president changes his mind you could be here a lot longer." "Haymitch!" Katniss tried to cut him off but was too late. This only worried me further.

Next came my most burning question, "Where are the others?" Before Peeta could speak we were joined by a squad of peace keepers. "Miss Hartley, how nice to have shown yourself." The peace keepers face remained motionless his eyes masked by his gleaming visor. I was boxed in by the quartet and escorted down the corridor, Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch were right behind me. I never thought I would be so glad to see them.

We turned down several corridors before reaching a door. I was halted by the peacekeepers as they stepped through the door which they quickly closed behind them, leaving us to wait. I huddled myself straight back in between my mentors, letting them form a human cage around me. Everything felt so surreal, was I really hear was I really alive? I found myself pinching my hand leaving red nail marks.

The door flung open and Austin was escorted out of the room, looking as pristine as I did, he to wore loose white clothing adding to the image of purity. "Austin!" I flung my arms around him hugging him tight. Everything hit me at once. It all flooded back to me like one of my vivid nightmares. I felt my heart skip a beat, and sensed myself welling up again. I did my best to hold in all my emotion as me and Austin pulled apart. Despite his new tanned skin he looked flushed out. I could tell he was feeling something similar to what I was.

We were whisked away once more, my legs walking themselves. I caught Austin glancing back and forth at out following mentors. He hadn't had the privilege of being properly reunited with them yet. We arrived at another door which was once again opened and immediately closed. Austin threw himself into Peeta and Haymitch. They gave words of reassurance as Austin to began to cry.

I felt myself going weak at the knees as I heard the door opening. Out came Phoenix. I hugged him tightly so relieved to be back with him once more. Before he could get to Katniss and the others her was pushed back as we were escorted to a lift. From the moment I stepped inside I knew where we were. The training centre. The peace keepers stepped out of the lift and disappeared from view as the doors slid shut, leaving us alone in the lift. There were no words were exchanged on the long journey up to the twelfth floor.

When the doors opened we wandered into the place I had called home. My final sanctuary. I felt no emotion. I ran my hands over the quirky fabrics and the weird furniture. I looked for the others and found them in the living room. I remembered our first evening in here. How we all huddled in around the warmth of the fire, snuggled up in the sofas and chairs. Myself Phoenix Austin and Pippa on one sofa, Kyla Adira and Electra on the other. Rory and Taylor would lay on the floor by the fire; raven would confine herself to the arm chair in the dark corner while Tyger and Leon would strut about the place. Katniss Peeta and Haymitch would stand in the arch way looking down on us all. Now I sat on the sofa with only two of my four friends. I turned to the corner where Pippa would always sit and thought of her.

The reality was coming back to haunt me and I quickly found myself leaving the living room and taking the route through the dining area up to my bedroom. As I opened the door I saw a figure sat on my bed. "Cinna." I ran towards him wrapping myself around his warm body. "Robyn, it's okay don't worry. You're out of that place now you're safe."

I pulled away and gave him a nod. "Now, I'm going to need to ask one more thing of you, okay?" he speaks slowly. "As you know there is always a post games interview where the victor on in this case victors are interviewed and officially crowned. It won't be easy but I know you can do it, okay?" he finishes of with a kind smile. "Yeah sure. I will be fine." My voice sounds teary. "Well your style team will be here shortly. I take this as a queue to get in the shower so I do so.

I press a selection of buttons which I remember to be a gentle rinse setting. Instead of washing myself I leave on my white clothes and sit myself down, letting the water soak through me. Masking my tears. The knock on the door comes all too soon and am taken out of my dripping wet clothes and dried down. My team don't ask any questions and work in silence. Rubbing me down with various lotions and fiddling with my hair. I could feel them dipping in into some kind of goo and I guessed they were dying it again.

Finally Cinna came In with my outfit. "You look beautiful Robyn." I managed a half decent smile. He helped me into my dress and unveiled the large mirror. The last time I saw a full body reflection of myself was in the walls of the cornucopia. This was totally different, my hair had been cut and refined perfectly sweeping around my face the ends once again had been dyed a dark red. My dress was long with a slit up my right leg and a single shoulder strap. The back was open showing my gleaming brown skin. Intricate designs had been sewed around the flowing base and at the top. "Thank you so much Cinna." I hugged him tightly. "You will be fine don't worry about it," I felt him slipping something round my wrist." It was my reef bracelet. "Cinna, thank you!" he just gave a slight smile and handed me the locket. I went to thank him again but he raised a finger to my lips. "Go knock em dead." I smiled I headed down to the living area where the others were waiting. Phoenix and Austin were wearing matching coal grey suits with read ties and waistcoats. Their jackets both glimmered slightly, they looked like flames. I greeted them both and we smiled at each other. I couldn't help thinking how beautiful we looked, although it was dampened by hidden tears.

We were taken down in the lift and escorted to the wings of the stage. Last time we were here, we were all shaking with nerves surrounded by other tributes. This time we were alone. The other tributes dead. We felt nothing and just stared blankly into space. As the voice of Caesar Flickerman filled the air I rose from my seat looking to my mentors for help. Haymitch must have sensed my now growing concern. "Look they already love you, just smile as much as you can and it will all be over." I nodded and hugged Peeta and Katniss goodbye. As I broke apart I found her hand slipping the locket into it. "Thank you." I whispered. She smiled hugged me again. "Don't worry after this you can go home I promise okay."

We were called to the stage, as we made our way into the public's view the crowd erupted. The noise was deafening but it lifted me slightly. We took our seats on the red sofa as Caesar welcomed us.

"So, how are you all doing." We all nod slightly, murmuring quiet responses. And how exactly does it feel to be back together outside the arena?" he bared his perfect teeth willing us for a response. "It feel's great, I couldn't imagine it being any other way. I wouldn't want to be here unless these guys were sat right beside me." Phoenix spoke all our minds. I wondered how it would be for a single victor. The thought was un bearable. "Well you certainly defied all the odds to our delight, ladies and gentlemen isn't it great to have them back?" the crowd roared again causing my ears to ring. "Now unfortunately not all of you managed to leave the arena, I can assure you we all miss Olivia and Pippa as much as you do." He bowed his head slightly as the crowd gave a polite clap. I know he meant well but his words made me angry how they could miss either of them as much as we did. How could they feel as much pain as we did? They weren't in the arena with us; they weren't there when they died. I looked up to see Olivia and Pippa's faces being displayed on the big screens that lined the back of the stage.

I looked away, knowing it would only bring more tears. "So tell me, what exactly ran through your heads when you heard the rule change announced?" Austin spoke up. "I had never felt so happy and so sad at the same time." Caesar placed a hand on Austin's knee and leaned in closer. "Of course I was ecstatic about the change in rules. It filled me with such hope. For the first time I thought about winning. Not only did I have a chance to get home, but I could do it with my friends. But then I thought about Olivia. If we could have kept her alive that bit longer she could be here with us today. The only thing that really kept me from losing my mind was the idea that is was because of her the rules were able to change. She saved us all." he began to tear up, but kept his head held high.

"Sadly she couldn't save all of you though, tell us about Pippa." He looked to me, beckoning for an answer. "Pip was amazing, she was kind caring and a little warrior," my voice was slow and shaky but I continued. "When she died everything felt real. For the first time I really believed it was all happening to me. I just wish there was something I could've done." I found tears growing in my eyes; I let them fall down my face but let out a polite smile. "Don't we all,"

He took hold of my hand and led me to the front of the stage; with my spare limb I grabbed hold of Phoenix who in turn grabbed Austin. "Ladies and gentlemen give it up for the winners of the 80th annual hunger games!" he raised our arms; I looked out into the sea of people. All of the on their feet, throwing numerous flowers towards the stage.

We filed of the stage away from the noise. I fell onto the sofa gasping in air. "You guys smashed it out there!" Haymitch came crashing down next to me clapping me on the back. I removed my head from my hands, giving him a slight disapproving look. "Oh right yeah, sorry sweetheart." He got up making way for a friendlier Peeta. "So you guys ready to go get your crowns."


End file.
